<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers Crystal Road by Fandapation_Brewery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859915">Power Rangers Crystal Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandapation_Brewery/pseuds/Fandapation_Brewery'>Fandapation_Brewery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, fandaptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandapation_Brewery/pseuds/Fandapation_Brewery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up a two-thousand-year-old priest, and you're in for a bad time. Five unlikely heroes (birthed from backstories of trauma, selfishness, and grudges) become Power Rangers. An accidental coin to the fountain wish was morphed into a massive fight to save the world. A nightmare starts after a coin lands into a meteorite and the high priest has been killed. Afterwards, a whole planet was birthed orbiting Earth! war has been created, and using a mix of intergalactic magic and high tech weaponry &amp; zords. The road has begun, THE CRYSTAL ROAD!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1. Character Cheat Sheet 1 and Arc 1 (Dante’s First Wave)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Characters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangers:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Lewis/RubyRanger: The intended leader who played Hooky for the Gang he was in to put food on his low-income family (no matter how illegal the means were). Has the taste for hamburgers and fries (often called ketchup boy for how often he’d put ketchup on all his food just so it’d taste better if he didn’t like it). Living a similar double life to his Childhood friend Jill, he always wanted to be a Power Ranger to get his own slice of heroic praise, often to the dismay of several of his gang members, Classmates, and even his family. However, pretty much birthing Nemesis Star, he has to be the leader of a team (that formed to fix the mistake he created).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward Choi/TopazRanger: Former Rival of Peter, he was a delinquent boxer who traded the life he had due to seeing his brother shot in a cold winter night and realizing that his life and his close ones could be a target. He Loves to play video games and is known to the world as a big name live streamer. His attitude from his past as a gang boxer and the present as a trash-talking gamer online would eventually crash into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jill Turgenev/EmeraldRanger: Peter’s Childhood friend, High School Cheerleader, and secretive Midnight Auto Racer. Got into the professional athletic scene at age 12 after the death of her mother and needing to feed her lone father from the heavy depression he was dealing with (costing him jobs and relationships). Fun Loving, yet selfish, she would constantly have doubts about the wider world for people who she’d never met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven McDouglas/SapphireRanger: Amateur movie maker and actor, he’s very much a pacifist who believes that violence is wrong, and has doubts about the life of being a Power Ranger. He’s very much a shy person inside and believes that a simple life is a happier life. Watching his school burn at the age of 11, he went to homeschool with his family and found love with studying films and novels rather than math and science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice Wilson/AmethystRanger: Steven’s Girlfriend, she loves to draw and is very knowledgeable. Her passion is with nature and animals. She teaches Saturday Anime Drawing Classes at the library. Sharing a lot with her boyfriend and lived with her two brothers who picked on her for being too much of a nerd to make it in the world (lowering her views on men).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CARAT  (Combined Arsenal Reconstructive Age Team):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technician Albert: Loves Hawaiian Pizza who is the serious minded mentor of the Rangers, yet a bit of a goofball when he fails at an everyday task. Loves his Formula-1 racing on Sundays and a rather nutty Archeologist (even obsessing about alien artifact documentary shows)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kirama Star</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morleass IV = Oradin - the high priest of Kirama Star, his brother turned to the side of evil and corruption led to him getting killed. Said murder would cause an imbalance of life and death that almost defies human logic which both brothers were meant to stabilize on their planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marichi = Mabushina - last survivor of the destruction of Kirama Star, she has the only power to defeat Nemesis Star and bring balance to the earth once more as the last survivor of Kirama Star (despite her power being too weak to handle the Five Crystal Goddesses, causing an imbalance within the yin and yang with her and Satron. Not helped by her mischievous attitude that turns her creations to less than ideal work).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemesis Star/Dante Castle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzasclug = Yodon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satron = Galza</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luusafar = Carantula</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwei and Mai (PR Original Villains)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starlamose = Monstones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Necrokras = Bechats</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h3>
  <span>Arc 1: Dante’s First Wave</span>
</h3><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Episodes 1-2: Night of the Meteorite: (After an archeological dig, the Grand Priest of Kirama Star; Morleass IV, was found. He was released from his capsule that kept him in suspended animation for 2500 years. While news reports call a comet coming towards earth that looks abnormally small and powerful enough to create a level of an explosion as massive as the Pearl Harbor Nuke. The meteor landed that night and was revealed to be “Not that big of a deal” by governments. Morleass however told otherwise and Five Crystals headed towards the seal. A witness by the name of Peter threw a coin into a wishing fountain, but that made the unfortunate release of the seal. The meteorite evolved into a stone. The stone contained a whole planet awakened and orbiting earth. Then came a mysterious figure speaking for the Hell Lord Dante. He managed to successfully kill Morleass, but the dead last survival of Kirama Star’s Destruction; Marichi almost met a similar fate, until the Five crystals put up a barrier around her to keep her protected, unfortunately, Marichi wasn’t able to handle the energy within the Five Crystals and sets up Peter to do him a mission to find the other four compatible users of the Five Goddess Crystals. It’s his job to stop the Endless Night before Nemesis Star Destroys Earth as well): Part 1: The Series starts with a Pizza Delivery via bicycle from the future leader himself, Peter. He went for a minute to an old solo house with the budget to only buy Ramen every day for every meal. At the entrance, there was in the interior, a Gaming Streamer Named Edward. He was playing some sort of First Person Shooter and trash talking his opponents. He says, “I’ll be back friends, gotta get that pizza I ordered 32 minute ago even when they only promised 16.” Edward gets his pizza, and scolds him for being late “Dude, not only is this the first time you clowns have been late, I also got the likes of you joining? My, oh my, I’m gonna have a lengthy complaint after a decent fist fight”. The battle goes into the house as Edward’s Sister calls 911. Previous records showed Edward guilty with records of burglary at the gas station snack shops and previous assaults, sending him into 20 hours of community service a week for 6 weeks and a weighted ban on streaming in that time. Peter wasn’t lucky either, he got fired from the pizza place he worked at, and he had to join up with his childhood friend, Jill, after getting injured at a girl’s soccer tournament from playing too aggressively. Meanwhile, the two hear a voice saying “Prince! Prince!” Aimed at a digging site where unveiled was a capsulated robot like being that was stuck within slumber for 2500 years (estimatedly). Peter and Jill were exposed to Edward mining for relentless hours throughout the day. Edward almost attacked, but was stopped by his own supervisor “Listen you pathetic twerp, I’ll handle these two folks before you can do any further damage to society”. The three open the capsule for a godly figure known as the “High Priest of Kirama Star; Morleass IV”. He introduced himself as such.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello new race of beings, my name is Morleass IV; High Priest of Kirama Star. As you may or may not know, Kirama Star was destroyed by the grand living planet of Nemesis Star. Currently, it’s away from earth, but they might have your planet hostage next. I’m one of the last survivors of Kirama Star. We were a planet protected by our council and powers of Five Crystals. Now only a handful of us remain, if that. Once the five crystals are gained through evil hands, they have control of the entire universe and no power of the morphing grid can save us. You need to find five compatible users of a Ruby, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire, and Amethyst with the powers of Courage, Truth, Friendship, Hope, and Knowledge respectively.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Edward ponders “Morphing Grid? You mean like Power Rangers? I always wanted to be a Power Ranger! I always wanted to hit things without being punished!” Jill calls out Edward “Dude, you’ve gotta realize that Superheroes aren’t meant to kill for gain.” Edward counters with “Pft, who cares, we kill monsters all the time, why not apply the same logic to someone like Spiderman?” Peter answers “Well, the men Power Rangers face are extraterrestrial, they need to battle empires made for world domination for the lives of our allies, these guys like Nemesis Star are just bad people capable of doing massive damage and heavy repercussions compared to guys like the Kingpin or his set of goons.” Edward tried to insist “Thano….” Morleass blocks “Excuses, Excuses….   Now help!” The following days brought fears into the library as a librarian named Alice as she tried to warn of a comet set to hit in the coming days, with no worries of a state of emergency. A shy, yet selfless volunteer worker at the video sections of the library, Steven, was writing reviews of movies for his e-Zine “The SF inquirer” while claiming that the monster of a planet was “Absolute Science Fiction” and “No one's gonna hurt us but ourselves”. One Sunday evening showed Jill practicing Rugby at the schoolyard sporting field. Even Edward  was playing hooky at the mining field as two separate authorities going to Jill “Hey, Tomorrow’s a School night, go home, Good Night. Do homework, write a story, read a book, play some board games with your family, anything but cheating the curfew”. Towards Edward “What’s your Problem? The arcade closed 2 hours ago, Leave the mall or I’ll make security make you leave!” As they headed home, the two delinquents come across Peter as wants to run to rush to the wishing fountain with his very last quarter, and the meteorite lands onto the wishing fountain when Peter trips and the coin enters the landed meteorite via many news outlets and conspiracy theorists are trying to get the most info on the mysterious meteorite. The meteorite evolves into a human heighted stone. The stone rises a bunch of dark spores towards many objects towards the city and things go upside down. The delinquent trio of Peter, Edward, and Jill are in contact with two masked soldiers of the Nemesis Star curb stomp them. As Nemesis Star rises from the stone, the episode features a mysterious being announcing “The age of Kirama Star is done, my High Priest.” ending the episode…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 2: Recap of the previous episode with assorted clips, then Morleass stops the Rugby headed monster and joystick headed monster are slowed down before the 3 delinquent heroes before they could get killed. The Crystal freeze was broken by the messenger of the “Hell Lord Dante”; Satron. Ordering a fight with him and by pure coincidence, a he brings in Luusafar to steal energy from him to allow for a giant sized creature known as the “Hydra Beast” causing an inept murder of the Grand Priest and the witnesses of the murder are a man in a Hawaiian Shirt and a child like girl with blonde hair and her umbrella. The Hawaiian Shirt guy introduces our soon to be heroes “I’m Technician Albert for CARAT. You can call me “Al” but not important right now. I kinda have a feeling you have powers to fight monsters grander than you can handle or grander than we at CARAT can handle. Can we race to Rainbow Tree before any more people can get killed!?” The three delinquents, Al, and the young girl get into the car as Jill chooses to drive. However, despite her ability to outrun police at 500 miles into three highways in just 30 minutes, a strange stone castle lands on a skyscraper creating the “Hydra Beast” from the energy of Morleass and leaves smog investors the road putting the five heroes into a Civil War America town as their car turns into a flour cart and it was a mad dash as several cannons and muskets were fired from all directions. As the night continues, Steve and Alice are cleaning up their library when a camera headed monster appears and puts them into a Pocket Dimension known as Nemesis Zone. They end up in a Feudal Japan setting (seen in black and white). The only one who can reason with heavy handed Samurai soldiers was Steven. He tells them in Japanese “We were cleaning up a library as book upon book were attacking us and were flying two, don’t hurt us!” The Samurai weren’t having it, as such are called out as Yokai and to be executed at “Night’s End”. However, both teams ended up out of the Nemesis Zone after the girl who was meant to use all five crystals to seal away Nemesis Star by her own is revealed to be Marichi (the mischievous, yet wise final child of Kirama Star). They were put at an underground parking lot. With them being safe from Nemesis Star. Marichi explains the idea of Crystal Road.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“2500 years ago, our planet of Kirama Star was a planet of peacekeepers, The High Priest was the pure yin and yang of keeping our land safe from Evil in our galaxy. However, nothing was meant to be forever, one night, after being declared the 13th High Priest of Kirama Star, Satron (then known as Norasan) was unhappy with his brother Morleass got declared as he believed wisdom doesn’t make a man 100% a hero and believed defense should be handled with weapons and shields towards our enemies. He would then kill my mother in front of my eyes and out came her body was Nemesis Star. Made of negative energy of his rage and her energy. As plenty of us were being turned into star dust and more were being on planets being destroyed from the land they stood on. We were never to be awakened again, except you guys awoken me and Nemesis Star and it’s acting leader; Satron is now after us. The only way to get rid of Nemesis Star is with the Five Crystal Goddesses. Each has unique attributes compatible for five users and I was meant to find the five warriors to defend our new planet before Satron and his forces are to attack again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marichi hands Al the book of the Goddesses and Steve acts confused with the characters presented in the book assuming it as useless “Chicken Scratch”. That was the least of their worries, as Satron and Luusafar arrived. Edward, Jill, Steven, and Alice were fighting new squadrons of Necrokras (the foot soldiers of the season). Peter was eating a Chicago Style Hotdog with Ketchup as Edward saw in confusion “Wow Ketchup Boy, way to do injustice to your own home city, I can’t believe you lost towards me with all 7 races you competed with me NOT joined by Jill!” Peter screamed “What?” And initially aimed his fist towards Edward only to bring in a Necrokra as a human shield via Jill. Her hand showed a green glyph to represent Friendship. Tossing off another Necrokra, Steve’s Hand showed a blue glyph representing Hope (after seeing the amazing move from Jill going, “Oh my…”). Edward did a German suplex on a Necrokra and his hand got a glowing Yellow Glyph of Trust. Shocked by the hero's great attacks, Alice saw a Glowing Pink Glyph of Knowledge on her hand. With another 2 Necrokras taken down, Peter got the Red Glyph of Courage off his Hand. Al was impressed, even exclaiming I think I found the Power Rangers, never thought I’d see the day!” The 5 goddesses were now linked to the morphing grid. One problem, no usable link would be available for the Five. By strange coincidence, CARAT Tree was close to the exit of the Parking Lot. With the five Crystal Goddesses, the Tree was made even more secretive and protected from Nemesis Star. The prototype Ranger suits (Grey Versions of the Five regular suits) were enhanced by the Crystals and within seconds, all five Rangers got their Stardust Morphers and they morphed by the phrase “Crystal Road, Bring Us High!” (As told from Al). The final steps were to take CARAT’s Sky Forcers and Land Defenders into the Rangers' own possessions. However the Vehicles were very finicky, as they were military grade controlled by essentially kids. The goddesses told the Rangers “You now have a link between you and us, just focus your thoughts.” The Rangers had the newly acquired Zords and battled Hydra Beast with mad skill. The monster was defeated, but at the top of a Skyscraper. Satron swore revenge “We’ll settle this another day! You thought beating a squid Lizard was easy, try facing a man with the strength to kill your powers’ creator and my partner!” While the Rangers we’re chilling out at the cafeteria in the morning after the spores we’re creating an endless night. Edward asks Peter “Why did you put Ketchup on that hotdog of yours?” Peter answers “Well, I didn’t like how my parents gave me a Chicago dog with everything on it, and I put ketchup on it, and it tastes better. Simple as that.” Steve was enjoying a cup of tea as Alice was reading “Dream of the Red Chamber”. Jill was excited that her application to join the School Rugby Team was Accepted and Al was making breakfast as a pancake landed on his face. Though the Batter was all over Alfred’s Face, he awkwardly ended the episode with, “Can I just get some cereal instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Episode 3: Royal Scrumble! (After Jill’s first Big Rugby game for her school, a Rugby Ball explodes and each consecutive ball she uses explodes as well (even towards her fellow teammates). She gets kicked out of the team, and laughed hard at the school, meanwhile, she becomes brainwashed by Luusafar and teams up with Scrumbag to use rugby balls for revenge, and with an attempt to use her Rugby balls against the other Rangers of Crystal Road, the rangers have to save her life before more damage happens): The episode begins with Jill and her Rugby Team; Northern Liger High School (with a majority of them being boys) playing Rugby at their game night against Gaia Star High School. With a montage for a minute until Northern Liger wins 21-17. The MVP is her rival/captain; Joey. Jealous of him, she practices with her British Teammate; Robert, the following Sunday and notices something funny while kicking her 3rd Rugby Ball, it explodes. She tries with another one and it similarly explodes. Jill scratches her head and thinks to herself, “Something’s not up. Like could one of those little Halloween guys I saw when the meteorite crashed be lurking around?” She shrugged it off and as she kicked a new ball, it exploded onto Robert, and he’s now injured. Two new villains appeared in the form of “Mai” and “Gwei”. Two human-like spies dressed in gothic attire, and in service of the “Hell Lord Dante”. Mai taunts Jill from a Distance “Well, well, well. If you’re gonna play with the big boys, you’ve gotta fight like the big boys.” Gwei follows up with “Time to take it to the Off Sides.” Then throwing a smoke ball the size of a golf ball “Go, Necrokras!” She fights the footsoldiers and then a scorpion attaches to her right shoulder and stings her. During Monday training, her Rugby kicks continue to make the balls explode, and more players are injured as a result. Her Coach; Mr. Honda, yells “Listen to me miss, you’re entering “Kick Out City” if you don’t stop this!” Coach Honda is then shoved by Jill “Why not make me?!” The night watch guard from the premiere returns as Scrumbag, and they both run into the city. CARAT AI; AMBER (All Member Beeping Emergency Receiver) calls the Rangers “Everyone, Trouble!” Edward asks “What’s going on Al?” Al responds “According to AMBER, we seem to have one of our own brainwashed by Luusafar and his pet scorpion. Now they’re sending rugby balls towards the people.” Alice continues “Who’s teaming up with what monster?” Al panics “It’s Jill and Scrumbag, they’re at Silver Daisy Park, get into action, Jill can’t be in the CARAT HQ until she’s purified!” Peter commands “Gotcha! We’ll be in and out in 21 minutes!” As Peter goes into a Red Car, Edward shouts at Peter “Why aren’t you letting me drive?” Peter smugly responds “What was your first car you drove, the Hornet?” Edward cowardly thinks out loud “Well, Funny Story. Ya see…” Peter goes on “Exactly!!” The car is sent to the battle field and Marichi Fears “Oh dear, the Goddesses aren’t balancing things too well, this could ruin the coming fight.” At the park, The Rangers come out, morph, and start the fight. Meanwhile Jill morphs through dark energy and turns into a Dark Green Ranger (Darker Shade of Green and a tint of red on her visor). Jill cracks her Knuckles, and remarks “I bet they wouldn’t survive the Imbalance, after all they’d assume Rugby is some kind of version of Football as many assume Beetleborgs are just Power Rangers mixed with robot bugs!” Across the fight, the Rangers of Crystal Road hands Sting with every move they make in the fight. It’s only when Al tells the Rangers “Look, the imbalance is destroying you, punching and kicking both the enemies aren’t gonna do Jack Squatt or Dipsy Baboo if you keep doing what you're doing! Aim for Jill, she’s the cause of the Imbalance.” Even SapphireBlue Remarks “Yup, Knew Fighting was a stupid idea.” AmethystPink Finds the Weak point of Dark EmeraldGreen and requests the good Rangers; “Attack at the Crystal on the Torso, it’ll help purify things by the end.” As rugby balls continue to be thrown around, the Rangers strike at the weak point and Jill is Unmorphed, then the Rangers are Force Unmorphs as well. Jill is now in an Unconscious state, and Marichi bittersweetly congratulates The Rangers, “You did the right thing, but after Jill was unmorphed, you got unmorphed as well. It’s just a quirk of the Crystal Goddesses and we need another key to the purification, Come with me Peter, you’re gonna help me.” The scene transitions to the excavation site that initially started the series. Peter spends a good minute digging up a cavern containing the Light Stone. Marichi explains “This is one of the many crystals My Father was meant to Protect, in fact, there’s many more across the world probably. He’s one of the last survivors of Kirama Star. Just to warn ya, as the last of our kind ended up on earth for 2500 years with any survivors destroyed by Nemesis Star along with many other planets we rested on, we encourage you to and your friends to use Courage, Truth, Friendship, Hope, and Trust to protect our grand planet before Nemesis Star takes it.” Peter cheers as another Crystal is obtained, but his eyes turn purple for a few seconds and the Crystal is dropped. Marichi worries “This can't be a good sight.” Peter picks the Crystal back up, then goes back to base. Jill awakens from her coma then yawns “Good Morning. What did I miss?” Al responds “Nothing important, just the latest F-1 Grand Prix at New Zealand.” The Rangers go back to the attacks this time at a location super close to Cyan Beach. The Rangers come in and Peter starts with “We’re back Scrumbag, this time you’re gonna end up in the Ruck!” Then the Rangers Morph and the fight starts anew. After the rangers pull out a finisher known as the Kirama Ball (basically the five rangers pass a volleyball to each other and yell out the receiver by their respective Crystal (i.e. If Red passes to Green, red yells out Emerald, then Green Yells to Yellow Topaz, and it continues as such) until the ball turns multi colored and is fired at the enemy). Then the spirit of the enemy is transferred to a Kaiju sized beast from Luusafar’s Reptile tank, and from Nemesis is sent to earth. After an attempt to use the individual zords against The Scrumbag Beast, The goddesses Order the rangers “You’re not gonna do much good with what you have now. That lizard thing is gonna tackle and destroy you unless you can bond yourselves with your teammates. Jill Played rugby ever since she was 8, you should be like her as she’d join many local Rugby Clubs throughout the years. Again, focus your thoughts…” Then the Skyforce DuoZord and Landfire TriZord are Formed, they take down the Scrumbag Beast. Later at dinner, they all go out for hotdogs. Jill jokes to Edward, “Ya know, since I’m back on the rugby team, do you think Joey could be a great sixth ranger, or should Robert be the honor as he’s closer to us?” Edward awkwardly responds “Oooooo…. Like are you saying Robert is better than me?” Jill laughs “No Silly, I was thinking Joey could be a decent Sixth Ranger if given the chance, you don’t choose to be a Ranger of the Crystal Road. The Crystal Road Rangers are Chosen, and besides, between you and me, Robert is kinda rookie level, just like I feel like sometimes.” Steve questions Alice “what even is Rugby, I don’t get it?” Alice explains “Well, it’s massive in countries of Europe, South America, and Asia. In simple terms it’s like Football combined with Soccer.” When Al and Peter return for “Supplies” Peter overhears the conversation and Al teases “So it’s Football Football”. The Rangers look with questioned eyes and Peter pulls out his ketchup, while exclaiming “Can’t wait for some decent dogs!!” He overdoes the Ketchup, then Al ends the show with “I tried to tell him not to put Ketchup on a Hot Dog”, with the classic end of the show laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Episode 4: Cock-a-teedle-loose! (Cockatiels around the world seem to be targeting New Age Chicago and there doesn’t seem to be a purpose as investigations don’t seem to be any major monsters or members of Nemesis Star that are causing it, making the Five Crystal Goddesses unable to be summoned (thus no powers can be used for the Power Rangers). An old hermit culprit with a cockatiel obsession is seeming as the root for the cause, but he needs to prove his innocence when Satron enters the scene and faces off against The Ruby Red Ranger. Meanwhile, Steven is trying to calm the poor birds down and get the monster inside the Hermit’s body. Unfortunately, the monster seems to be another Crystal similar to the ones used by the Rangers of Crystal Road): (opening narration: Cockatiels from all over the world have been attacking anything and everything they come across. The big epicenter, New Age Chicago! Meanwhile CARAT are just trying to compete in a furious racing match of Sega Rally!) Al who just got disqualified from the game ponders to Steven “Why did you play so awfully, the match is now against Edward and his long time Rival; Peter?” Steven smugly sulks “Because Video Games are a waste of time.” Al tries to convince Steven “Well, they’re a great escapism, just because games involve a lot of warfare and Guns doesn’t mean they’re terrible and a waste of time.” AMBER warns the team at CARAT “Everyone, Trouble! The Cockatiels from all over the world are heading to Headquarters, and they need to be relaxed!” Al orders the Rangers “Don't stand there, Find The Monster!” The Rangers go through the emergency hatch and are morphed almost automatically. The rangers go against Satron for a fight they get essentially curb stomped on. Satron holds all but two of the rangers captured commanding “Ha! Since you’re all unable to morph, you’ll never find our newest monster! This monster has no body, no grace, but he has an interesting face!” Satron puts Peter, Edward, and Jill in a stolen car and he drives away. Steve and Alice, with no powers, have to build a radar from whatever energy they can use from the Crystals of Crystal Road. Back at Alice’s Home, Steve, Alice, and Marichi are trying to team up to use a radar and find the monster. The Light Crystal is placed on an energy core via a complex machine that’s built via a montage. Once the machine is built, Alice and Steven are playing a romantic game of a version of Space War. Then they choose to watch a movie, they pick the Sci-Fi Classic “Planet of the Dimensional Lizard People” (Containing Assorted Dubbed Clips of Shaider and Spielban). Very soon after, The shot is taken to Nemesis Star. It takes it towards Mai and Gwei. They were viewing the location with 2 halves of a mask, one for both villains. Mai reports “These two clowns? They want a dire blow apparently, the cockatiels should get them like an addictive bird stick.” Gwei follows up with “The world is a birdcage for these birds, I know the library cockatiels are starving for some action, let’s get some worms. Bookworms!” Meanwhile; Al is being attacked by more and more cockatiels. He panics “I’m not bird food, life’s too short to trap me in the Outback!” Then Luusafar turns the 5 Cockatiels in the Library Aviary and they start to escape. At an abandoned TV store, Cockatiels see other birds through the TV showing of Jetman. Their crests go up and are attacking even more furiously. The birds are aimed at Alice's house and in just pure happenstance, the monster is at an apparent complex. The shot is then taken back to the location where the rangers are hostage. Another cavern at the same excavation site. Luckily the ropes are loosening. This is thanks to the markings of the Five Crystal Goddesses. A spirit ball from Light Crystal is navigating Steven with his motorcycle as the five library cockatiels are chasing him. At the apartment complex, Steven finds the monster’s location, but Mai and Gwei are expecting him to arrive where he was. They are at the same relative location, and Mai remarks “We got them, got them good.” Gwei continues with “Too late for the Rangers of Crystal Road, there’s a dead end.” Luusafar gets angry and yells “Stupid Rangers, they’re at the point where they can fight us. Chaos Crystal, awaken Rex King Megazord.” A Tyrannosaurus fossil becomes alive and chases after Peter, Edward, and Jill as they escape. After Steven reaches the apartment, he meets an old man known as Chuck. He comes in and he shows him around. He begins a conversation with;</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi friend, I can’t believe you came where you did, my name is Chuck. Please sit down and relax. I need to tell ya that I’m the monster! Now get out of my home before you hurt anymore of my Cockatiels!! I know you know you no good doer Power Rangers are always trying to ruin my peaceful life with myself and my cockatiels and the wish stone gave me the time to relax. I’ve got half a mind and my grandchildren are always annoying me to no end!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Edward tries to shield himself after he gets hit with a broom many times. With a team of cockatiels attacking him as well, Edward breaks a table with a train set, and a spirit exits his body and Chuck helps Edward back up. Chuck cried “Edward, I’m sorry, I created my own monster, I was obsessed with cockatiels now I hurt you and a piece of my childhood.” Edward hugs Chuck “You loved trains? Do you know that power rangers can play with trains too? They have zords that play out like trains?” Chuck sits with his Cockatiels and tells Edward “Dalin’, My grandchildren always loved Power Rangers since they were residents of Angel Grove. They hung out at the Juice bar when they were seven, asking them about that police lieutenant who was the owner at one point. I believe they saw a couple chimps at one point. May I offer a soda?” Edward escapes the apartment, “No there’s no time, my teammates need me!” Edward morphs and then the team are back together. The other four morph and tell Al to get the Zords out. Once the Zords are out the goddesses warn “There’s now two monsters powerful enough to crush even the previous combinations, now’s the time to fuse for the Grand Crystal Megazord. As we always tell you, Focus your thoughts. The Link will help out in the end.” The Red Ranger shouts “Link up, Combine up for Grand Crystal Megazord!” The Grand Crystal Megazord is formed. They fight the Evil Megazord and a lizard-like monster created from the old man’s PTSD from his days at an excavation site from his youth. The fight is cut for time and some of the sillier elements of the source material. In the end, the scrapyard beast is destroyed and Satron rages “Don’t think It’s over Kirama Star Scum! I’m gonna turn you all into fossils!” The Cockatiels that once were causing the link between the Rangers and their powers unusable, are now playing around with Al while still talking about the F1 race they watched once they calmed down. Alice sends a sigh of relief and “What a day, I had those little bugs fly squak for ours at a time as circuits were being bitten, outages were happening, and trying to keep intel with my lovely Stevie-poo” Edward was racing to the main room with a bag of bird food “Hang On!” Jill jokes “Of course Steven would love a quick race in Super Hang-On!” Edward slips, “No, I have Cockatiel Food, don’t block me!” The birdseed landed on blueprints for a Motorcycle Vehicle set for all five rangers. Al ends the episode with “Well, that’s a plan for the birds” with the gang laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Episode 5: The Joysticks of Life: (After being banned from his favorite arcade, Edward doesn’t take things too well, but in the action is Joykal, a monster that controls people to go in four directions, jump, and attack until they get killed while obtaining expensive goods for the service of Nemesis Star. However, Peter, Edward, Jill, and Marichi team up to find a new set of goddesses within crystals. Marichi sing to awaken the three new Goddesses, meanwhile Steven, Alice, and Al have to make a new set of Zords to combat extra threats using similar links to the Crystal Goddesses yet don’t have the right powers to do so): At the Beginning of the Episode, Edward was in a bet with teammate and “Step Maniac”; Jill, at the final minute of “Dance Master Ultramax v2” playing the last minute of “Angels With Burning Hearts” (from Burning Rangers) and Edward broke her “Spring Champion” Title Streak. Jill doesn’t take it too well, but Edward becomes cocky with two girls dressed in scarlet attire and brunette hair. They even set up a bet for “Light Crystal” seen in the last episode, and the song is now “Yuujou Chou Fighter” (from Blue Swat). The match starts with one girl on the pad. And a similar security guard from the beginning of the series, doing some cleanup for the last minutes the mall was closing. He thinks “Oh god, the troublemaker”. The other girl shifts her eyes towards the janitor and all of a sudden, Edward is Unwillingly playing dirty. Throwing jump kicks, low kicks, punches, and the girl who was competing was cleverly evading until she purposely gets hit by Edward and begins crying “Damn, I got hurt, kick him out.” Security is called, and shoves Edward, “Still a troublemaker, I see? Go home, Good Night!” Jill has suspicions of the girl, and it’s Gwei and Mai again (back in their Gothic outfits). Jill runs to the parking lot, and orders the security guards “Listen, there’s evil space aliens out there wanting to eliminate the last child of “Kirama Star”. The Janitor comes in and cynically questions “What’s that? Monsters among us?” The Janitor reveals himself as Joykal with the security squad revealing themselves as Necrokras. Jill screams “Oh My God! Nemesis Star!” They fight unmorphed and Joykal continues to make Edward do crazy maneuvers. Even at Dante Castle at Nemesis Star the two spies with their halves of the mask. Looking at the parking lot fight, They laugh softly, then Gwei looks at Satron “Got them, got them good!” With Mai similarly looking at Satron “We’ve got the High Score! Our game has finally been beaten.” Satron says “Yes, Dante would be proud!” Luusafar Summons “Dante! Awaken!” A shadowy figure shows Dante himself; Beelzasclug. He exposits; </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I finally know of all the Rangers weaknesses, using Pet Birds, Rugby Balls, and now Video Games, I’ll have a planet in my possession soon, as my initial wave of creatures were just the start. With Dragon in the style of a Train, Satron, you will not disappoint! You are my children. Once we find Marichi, we’ll have a massive universe to ourselves. Powered by fear, destruction via everyday items, deadly fights with our beings, and one empire shall serve us all, now we shall get that “Shining Wish Crystal” in our possession. We already have the “Phantom Wish Crystal”. Men are meant to fight, races of civilians are just pieces of our game. Fight or die! We will win!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The four generals begin Chanting “Viva, our Dante!” Then back at earth, Edward is doing motorbike trials as a man comes into his place and scolds “How do you explain this footage?” Edward sees the damage He was forced by Joykal and panics, “It’s a set of masked freaks, I’m innocent, that’s Nemesis Star I’m innocent, I saw Joykal control me.” The manager he was in session with chuckles “Men who turn themselves into monsters? Are you a Power Ranger? Be serious, you’re banned from our arcade, either accept the consequences or I’ll ban you from more stores or even the mall altogether if need be!!” Meanwhile, car crashes, crazy runners, and other crazy crimes are in control of mind control from Joykal. AMBER reports “Everyone, Trouble! Joykal is causing crazy happenings all around New Age Chicago! Hey him by stick and take him on!” The team reunites, and Al plans out “Okay, so Satron has his eyes on 3 new crystals that are compatible with our Goddess to Morphing Grid Link System, and Joykal is at a new area within the slums, we need to split, and I know how! He then follows them to the Over Tech System with 5 motorcycles. Al presents to the Rangers; “These are your Blade Cycles, powered by the Links between your representative Crystal Goddesses, just focus your thoughts and ride! They’re named Blade Cycles because they can destroy anything in its way, but be careful though, a Link Imbalance could cause haywire chaos to happen. Let’s go Rangers of Crystal Road, RIDE!!” The gang splits up. Peter, Edward and Jill go for the Crystals, while Steven and Alice take on Joykal. In a small suburban area, Luusafar is watching the action, as Joykal sends crazy happenings with a set of Pet Cats being controlled by Joykal. At the same time, Satron has found three new Crystals and laughs “Yes, at last. We’re in control now!” Peter is on the scene with Edward, and Jill on the scene not too far away by declaring “Not so Fast Eddy Scissorfingers! We’re taking you back to the ice age where you belong!” Peter is fighting Satron solo as his selfish energy is creating an imbalance with Jill’s Blade Cycle chasing after her as her Cowardice energy is costing Peter Strength. They’re getting damaged badly, and the crimes Joykal is causing become more and more bizarre. Peter yells out a major “No!” then Steven is majorly weakened!” Peter is then seen in a flashback with him in Middle School as he and little brother were heading from Church to the Toy Store. Then Edward’s little brother gets shot and he mourns over the corpse of his little brother and delivers vigilante boxing justice to criminals and joins the preteen boxing club, and police hate him, but many of his school up to high school love him. Even a school reject that once put ketchup on his salad for salad day at his school. He reaches his point where he gets super angry, yet super powerful, allowing him to get at Satron with a heavy punch and once ready, Peter joins in and slashes Satron. Allowing the beautiful song Marichi is singing to awaken the new trio of Crystals to become linkable! Even the friendship of Peter and Jacob causes Jill to get back onto her Blade Cycle and the five rangers to reunite and Joykal fights rangers with repetitive punches from Edward wile shouting “I like a decent button masher Combo” followed by Joykal responding with “Hey, You break it, you Buy it! Stop, save those sixty bucks already!” Edward continues by breaking his joystick on Joykal’s head “Yup, should have done a quarter circle Punch” then finishing the monster off with the Kirama Ball. The Peter celebrates “Yup, there’s no such thing as cheat codes for the ball game!” Then Luusafar summons a new Giant Beast. This time, it’s based off a traditional Gamepad. It more or less follows a similar style of the source material, but intercut with linking the new Zords with the newly acquired crystals, and some of the goofier elements being cut out. Finally Al sends out the Zords as they’re called for. Shield Trucker, Rolling Hammer, and Forked Trident are used, and the final line is “Sorry Godzilla, Game Over!!” before the destruction of the monster. The final scene features a rematch with Jill and Edward as they dance off in the game Edward won at. Now the song is Time Limit (From Metalder). As they compete, Jill remarks “I’m surprised you got unbanned here, like how did they do it?”  Edward goes “Dude, did ya check today’s paper, we’re public figures apparently. I showed the manager, and soon, we’ll be doing a live panel at a middle school for how we got to celebrity status. I showed it to the manager, and he was amazed.” Jill giggles “No seriously, how big is that ego of yours?” Al runs into the arcade, and exclaims “LUNCHTIME! It’s pure Hawaii day, anyone in the mood for a pineapple burger?” Alice taps Al’s shoulder “Oh you….  Just don’t keep playing solitaire when we’re not around”. Marichi ponders “You humans act so funny, why is human so much better food than what was offered in Crystal Road?” Steven even questions “I don’t know, why would anyone like what food was on Crystal Road?” Al responds “Huh?” Steven ends the show with “Nothing.” Followed by the group with an end of the show laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Episode 6: Say Cheese and Trappers: (It’s Alice’s 21st Birthday. She has a goal to finish “Dream of the Red Chamber” before turning 21. Unfortunately, Phlotosnap takes constant pictures of civilians and puts people inside the Nemesis Zone with Life or Death situations through various settings across history and mythology. Some rangers are taken to the Dimension yet Peter, Steven, and Alice survive, yet Alice is slowly turning into a mouse. Alice is now eating everything possible in supermarkets and restaurants just to keep the transformation going further. With all the food she eats, she craves twice as more, and the more she transforms, the more ridiculous the selections get (paper, wood, etc.) Once she turns fully into a mouse like creature, it’s permanent. The Rangers of Crystal Road now have to save her before anything nasty happens): The episode begins with Alice at the library reading the last chapters of “Dream of the Red Chamber” (2 days before her birthday) and as the library closes for the night, she puts her copy back on the shelf with her telekinesis civilian power (shown especially by the Knowledge mark on her forehead), and any dropped garbage and books going back to their respective locations. Steven comes to the scene “Do ya wanna check this week’s SF Inquirer?”. Alice shrugs the question off “Not Tonight, I’ve gotta get things ready before I turn 21.” Steven shows a confused face “You’re turning Twenty-One? Does that mean you can go to…” Alice intercepts “Yup.” Steven follows up with “and you get to have…” Alice stops “Uh-huh.” Steven tries to finish up “All Legally?” Alice ends “Oh Yeah. Now we can talk on the phone, or a private chat later, now I kinda have to head home.” At Dante Castle on Nemesis Star, Gwei and Mai are viewing through their halves of their Mask then Ask Satron “Shall we make this the Birthday Girl into a pile of Wax, Frosting, and Icing?” Satron nods his head then declares “I hope that she likes the Nemesis Zone. Come in Phlotosnap!” Phlotosnap laughs “I hope she isn’t photo shy, she’s gonna have to Flash out before the Champagne is on her!” The next morning, she has breakfast as prepared for her dad. Her dad cheers “Tomorrow’s the day you turn twenty-one! Anything special you’d like for your big day?” After Chomping off her breakfast, Alice requests “Oh nothing, just me, my close friends, Finishing “The Dream of the Red Chamber”. and I’ve gotta go, I need to head to the library as soon as possible!” She even lifts her plate and silverware onto the counter via telekinesis. On the bicycle ride to the library, Alice stops by to get an ice cream cone from a duo of Ice Cream sellers who con her with a fake ice cream cone that turns into a squad of Necrokras. The ice cream sellers turn out to be Gwei and Mai again. Gwei giggles “Such a gullible worm you are, little AmethystPink!” Mai follows up with “Truly must’ve gotten the scoop from the newspaper as a public figure, just wait until you meet Phlotosnap!” Phlotosnap puts many people into the Nemesis Zone as he explains “I’ve got some shots ready to fire!” He then fires some energy balls across many citizens then AMBER alerts “Everyone, Trouble! Seems a camera monster is putting people into the labyrinth known as the Nemesis Zone, Alice seems to be the next target, don’t just stand there, get onto the battlefield!” Peter sends a peace sign and assures “Gotcha!” Al halts the Rangers. “Wait! Are you sure you’re willing to go possibly back to the Nemesis Zone? Your link isn’t gonna be stable there, the Goddesses can and will go haywire.” Edward agrees “Well if it’s for a Friend in need, then yes!” The Rangers morph and come on the Blade Cycles to Alice’s aid and then she morphs as well. Peter angrily denounces Phlotosnap “Picture Day is done Phlotosnap! Time to drop the flash photography.” Phlotosnap fires back with taking a photo of SapphireRanger then putting him into a war field from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Phlotosnap cackles “Oooooo….  not a well developed picture, say Cheese Rangers!” RubyRanger blocks the shot aimed at his comrades himself only to be trapped inside the Nemesis Zone as well. He’s now in ancient Egypt ready to be served to a sphinx as he’s chained and trapped in the prison of what could be his final fate. The rest are unmorphed by Al to avoid an Imbalance disaster. Alice feels hungry “I dunno about you, but I could use a chicken burrito.” Jill takes the Rangers outside of the Pocket Dimension into her care and Edward offers Alice a Chocolate bar. Alice rejects “I’m Lactose, gimme something that won’t be a disaster for me. Maybe some of Jills potato chips? Jill bans her from them “No! I didn’t spend 3 bucks, I'll never get back to have some little rat to steal them.” Then the transformation starts, Alice now has a set of mouse ears as her cravings aren’t met and needs food at any cost. So she downright steals them. Topping the imbalance presented by the removal of the link to the goddesses. Jill is all of a sudden getting reckless with her driving and causing massive wreckage. With no riders, the Blade Cycles go haywire and chase after Jill’s Car. Even With the reckless driving, Alice begins to turn to a rat 25% faster. Edward offers to trade seats with Jill, but Jill shoves him back and forth as Edward gets banned from the Car and is starting to feel fatigued. He’s then caught by the police and put into a capsule to send to a police base for questioning. The two girls arrive at CARAT headquarters and are suddenly blocked from entering. Marichi warns the rangers “I’m sorry, but if I let Alice inside, I'd also be letting in one of the Monsters sent by Dante and his league of bozos on Nemesis Star.” Jill madly hits Marichi How come “How come you let in a million Cockatiels into the CARAT Tower?” Marichi insists “Two words; The. Link. Once an overload of cockatiels plus Satron taking you all out in a curb stomp, the Goddesses couldn’t handle things and the force field was wrecked. Also AMBER can’t detect Gwei and Mai in Civilian form. That’s how they can sneak in, force field or no force field.” Edward rages “Dammit, I’m out of Peanut Butter Snackers, now we need to go back to the gas station for more! Thanks useless rat!” Jill begins to feel weak again over the selfishness of Edward’s actions. With the cravings for the Chocolate Bar she wasn’t supposed to have, Alice ate it anyway. Still wanting a Chicken Burrito, she evolves into a 25 percent rat, and heads towards Marichi and eats part of her head. Marichi cries crystal tears. Alice eats them and heads to a chicken burrito place and in a fearful vision of a creature resembling Garganturat (from Big Bad Beetleborgs) from Jill and those horror visions lead to another imbalance causing Alice to evolve into a 50 percent rat creature. Rat Alice heads towards the library as Edward and takes the Blade Cycles to the Library and children are put into the Nemesis Zone as they end up in areas including prehistoric dinosaur jungles, underwater caverns containing dangerous sea creatures. Even Rat Alice Evolved into 75% level  after eating cement blocks, neighborhood flowers, and many other inedible objects on the trip. Now she’s eating the books of the library. At the Library, TopazRanger was trapped into Greece by Phlotosnap. in the Nemesis Zone, Edward was now in a battle with a Cyclops and a Medusa inside a Pantheon presented by the unseen Hades. To help her friend,EmeraldRanger threw in a mirror shield to get Phlotosnap to trap himself, but another totally different effect happened. Knowing that it could put Jill into Nemesis Zone, With no reflection of Nemesis Star villains, He fired “Say Cheese, Pizza Rat!” The spell was reverted, Alice was human again, and the three male rangers returned with a Hodgepodge of civilians back in the real world. The Unmorphed Rangers Morph again. Now The fight escalated with AmethystRanger revealing the weak point of Phlotosnap “Strike him in the eye, fire the GunStrikers!” PhlotoSnap was defeated and Steven says “Now that’s a Photo Finish!” Luusafar summons a new Giant Beast created from the light energy generated from Phlotosnap’s Mirror Shield Strike. The Zords are summoned, yet The Link System is erroring out like crazy. Especially with a Blue Screen of Death after Al was playing Spider Solitaire. The Link System was only allowed to send LandStrike TriZord and the SkyForce DuoZord. Al fixed the Link System to fit in HammerRoller and ForkTrident. The two Auxiliary zords connected to LandStrike TriZord as SkyForce DuoZord handled the Giant Beast. SapphireRanger attacks the Giant Beast “Tomorrow’s Forecast calls for a barrage of missiles, Stay safe, and don’t rain out!!” RubyRanger finishes off the Monster “Hey, Mister Octo, Domo arigato for hydrating flowers that were drab, and Sayonara with a crush and a stab!” Back to the Library, after finishing The Dream of the Red Chamber, Steven whispers “Don’t make any sounds, but we have something you’ll like in the Commons Room.” Alice goes to the Commons Room with Al, The other four rangers, Marichi, and her Parents going “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The rangers discuss Life with their big sections at the team (i.e one group having Peter, Edward, and Jill, another having Steven, Alice, and her Dad, and the third group with Al and Marichi). Alice and her dad get some root beer and Alice’s Dad can't open his own Glass Bottle. He struggles “Why is this such a chore!?” Steven Helps him out “Oh, i have years of experience like this!” Jill runs and shouts “No!!!” The bottle fizzes out, and Al turns his head “Now that’s a Krakatoa if I saw one.” The whole gang laughs and the episode ends with the gang laughing and the librarian let’s out a ”Shhhh!!!” as the crew were laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Episode 7-8: The Cry for Chicken and Rice: (The Power Rangers are now public figures. They now in a Middle School panel, to talk about their experiences, rules of heroism, and how you can be a Power Ranger within a new generation (to (possibly) a much wiser and more obedient audience of first year middle schoolers). Meanwhile; Maddened by the incompetence of the many monsters sent from Nemesis Star to Earth, Luusafar wants to take things even farther with 2 monsters known by the names of “Brother Cooker” and “Brother Chiller”. The two turn Buildings and Living Beings into Ice and Places Rich with Water into Fiery death traps. The Rangers come in to stop this “Wintery Hell”, but to the dismay of them, There’s a new Trick up the “Hell Lord’s” sleeve. His most powerful and dangerous beast yet…):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 1: We go into the CARAT test room to try and refine a new attack, the “Crystal Road Checkered Flag Finish” (a combined energy ball of all 5 CARAT Blade Cycles powerful enough to go through Energy fast enough to take down a horde of Dante’s Masked Fighter Monsters). The tests are delayed once Technician Al pulls out an ad for a panel of the Rangers to talk amongst a new generation of middle schoolers to learn how a the importance and heavier duty of being a Power Ranger (and the obedience a make or break generation of new kids to be adults in the future). Marichi is excited as to see peers of her's to learn more about what life is like to be a Power Ranger “I can’t wait for people to meet you guys! Now that you’re public figures, you Guys can tell new generations as guests at conven….” Al worries “Dang it! Power Rangers as public figures?! That doesn’t even begin to make sense! Didn’t Zordon tell his first team of “teenagers with attitude” to keep your ideas strictly secret?!” Marichi mischievously plays with Al “Oh, you worry too much. Has Zordon told his cookie jar headed toy to handle things as a proper member of society? Nope, I did hear Zordon was nuts from the Mr. Steve. He’s one of your own.” As the rangers test the Motorcycle based Finisher, Edward boasts to Peter, “Ya know, I could be a better Leader than you. I’ve won against more monsters than you will ever will as a Power Ranger, like you race recklessly with that bike as if you were playing a session of “Hang-On”. Just goes to show that as a former delinquent, you’d be better as a Milk Boy on a motorcycle rather than a Power Ranger”. Jill insists to Edward “Peter made quite some impossible achievements as a superhero than you’d like to admit.” Peter adds “She’s right ya know, I’ve won against those useless flunkies with some kind of…” Edward just shrugs off Peter’s sentence, “You mean our battle against that Music Thingy that made our imbalances go haywire and was only able to be defeated when you recklessly played a guitar just so we could morph again? Yeah, great credentials indeed!” As the Green Goddess is starting to weaken, Jill starts moving slowly, and Peter takes Jill’s Car to the middle school where they’d be doing their panel (rather recklessly at that). As the panel is at it’s second fifth, Edward blows air kisses “I love my fans, thank you, thank you! Any last questions before we move on to our very beautiful Jill?” Several hands are raised; but Edward pridefully follows up, “Any questions not regarding my views on Peter’s Leadership” the hands go down, and Jill introduces the next act of the panel “My name is Jill Turgenev, aspiring Rugby Player. It takes more to be a hero than being nice to each other. I establish the power of teamwork at my varsity Rugby team, we’re part of a team sport, we have to learn that sometimes, we’re not all superhuman, yet can do this. Kindness is an important thing in our world here, but sometimes, kindness is not gonna be served on the platter like a whole bunch of us want in our lives. Even some of us have done negativity, so if everything was right in the world, nothing would be”. While Jill continues talking to the next generation of middle schoolers, Marichi meets up with her two best friends from a nearby high school (Under the names of “Robin” and “Tori”) Marichi offers “Want a seat? We’re gonna have some fun after the panel.” Marichi is then offered by Robin “Let’s take a decent selfie”. After the selfie was taken, Jill shouts “No Flash Photography!” Tori responds “What fun are things when they can’t be gone super fast”. The photo Marichi, Robin, and Tori took shows some of the kids in the lecture room weren’t present in the photo and cries “It’s Nemesis Star, Dante and his squad are present. They have no reflections”. The kids not in the photo yet still present in the room turn into Necrokras and the Rangers morph as a massive raid starts with Gwei and Mai seeing the action from Nemesis Star. They love the pain they created so much, they invited two top ranking Monsters created in part by Luusafar. The duo are known as “The Brothers Hemm” after the disposable fighters were defeated, things got worse as New Age Chicago is having large scale freezing of buildings and other community areas, as well as water ponds and other water rich places are turning into flammable liquid hot spots. Marichi gets scared with 2 words. “Help them…” as no official response from AMBER was given, Brother Cooker thinks “Looks like hell has finally frozen over! Just don’t let us get into another Match.” Brother Chiller excites, “Those little humans didn’t know that’s quite the Ice thing to do!” Arriving at the scene of the damage, a bottle of Ketchup was projectiled at Satron. Fueled with Rage, Satron angerly reacts “Hey, watch the Ketchup” then sees the five Crystal Road Rangers as he thinks “Should’ve known it was Ketchup Boy all along!” Even Edward throws a fist at Brother Chiller with him announcing, “Sorry, the warranty has expired, enjoy that fist full of dollars I sent”. Brother Cooker comebacks at the Rangers “Don’t be playing with Fire boy, You will get burnt.” Jill speed tackles to Brother Cooker “Is it just me, or does Mother Russia just go too fast for her own good? Oh that’s right, you can’t Out Russia Mother Russia!” Even more crazily, Alice turns a gas station sight fallen to the floor into a rod thrusted at the Brothers Hemm and Steven casts an illusion of a gust of wind towards the two monsters as well. Peter ponders “Such magnificence, they have CIvilian Powers? What exactly are mine?” As Peter thinks what his power set is, this causes Alice to get a headache and sees a dark vision of her life when her two brothers would constantly throw mud at her when she was a kid. Along with the imbalance of such a horrible vision. This causes a thing of fear as Alice is reminded of why she hates men. Peter is eventually weakened and even the dark visions start to weaken Steven. Jill and Edward head on with their morphs as three of their own are suffering. This new found bravery leads to Peter rising up, and heading on with the monsters as well, creating a newfound sense of hope within Steven and it’s all topped off with Alice as she sees Steven and Peter head on and battle the Brothers Hemm. The remaining three unmorphed rangers do their morphs as the fight has escalated. The fight plays out very similar to the Sentai, but with the Five Blade Cycles into the scene and uniting together for the finisher; the “Crystal Road Checkered Flag Finish”. The energy was enough to strike both brothers (or so it seems), they congratulated each other with “Sorry Hell Lord Dante, Your Dinner’s over”. Then comes in a new type of Nemesis Star, Luusafar summons Twinizard, and The Rangers take the monster head on without the knowledge of the power levels that’s in store. The fight goes more or less similar to the Sentai, but as the appearance of Twinizard and the Rex King Megazord are two powerful beasts, the rangers are exiled from the Grand Crystal Megazord, and Al screams “Noooooooo!!!!! How could they win like that? It already irks me that My Orange Ranger is nowhere close to completed, but Marichi and those five good for nothing’s just made me hate my job!” The episode ends with Al concluding “Let’s have a devilishly good time…” with pulling out a special radar meant to find Kirama Star Crystals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 2: Recap of this final battle of Part 1 then back at the CARAT Tower, the rangers are back at HQ, only now, they’re beaten and bruised. Steve questions “How did we lose that bad” Marichi explains “It must have been an Imbalance effect. I’m sorry, but the world must have caused a dark force preventing you to use your powers properly” The Rangers are even ordered by Al “We need to find the Grand Gaia Arrow and Uranus’ Mighty Diamond. Once the diamond is pierced with that mighty arrow, a new crystal goddess will be born. I’ll have to team up with Marichi, Steven, and Peter. I do see leadership qualities in him, and based on my cockatiel ally “Quartz”, he knows that Steven via his selfless attitude can work together as a temporary second in command on this trip.” Marichi commands Edward, Jill, and Alice, fight the Brothers Hemm once more; they weren’t exactly destroyed in the aftermath of the previous fight.” The fight was taken to a playground when Edward went on investigation for the Brothers Hemm. They see 2 guards checking in with the three rangers “Well, Well, well… It seems that you’re probably gonna coddle a set of young trigolites so that your adventures as no good doers continue.” Edward insists to the guards “We all come in peace, we’re here to do the swings as a form of nostalgia.” Then a scary, gravely voice appears in the background “Nostalgia, like 25 or so teams of useless kids that save the world from goofy looking Pigs, and random Pizza Monsters? Bogus!” Satron appears in front of Team B of Rangers and a set of Necrokras rise from the sand and wood chips of the playground with the two guards revealed to be the Brothers Hemm. With an equal set of weaponry on both sides like swings, slides, and even sports balls. Meanwhile Team A is looking for the mighty “Uranus Diamond” and here comes two young girls offering an arrow “Sir, I assume you want a Crystal to save your precious Crystal Road. Do you?” Team A seems rather confused that two strangers want to give help on a mission that they don’t know of. Then Peter suddenly learns “Gwei! Mai!” Gwei teases “How did you know of that realization?” The two reveal their true outfits and Mai says “It’s time for my favorite sport, Death Soccer!” The two make their bets (Gwei and Mai for the Arrow, and The CARAT crew for the Crystal Radar). As a sucker for soccer, Peter plans to be the Captain. Gwei and Mai brings Scrumbag, Joykal, and Phlotosnap back from the dead. The three monsters take on the side of Gwei and Mai. Outnumbered, Luusafar comes to the scene and begs “Peter, Temporary Alliance, we need this game to be fair.” As the fight with the Brothers Hemm and the Game against Gwei and Mai continues, Jill turns into an icy statue from an attack from Brother Chiller. Brother Cooker looks at Jill “I hope you like popsicles, because this was just the first one!” The battlefield was getting snowy. As the snow started getting heavier, Brother Chiller cackles “Love games Mister Edward, deal with playing as the ponds are Lava”. Brother Cooker turns several ponds and the accompanying lake into dangerous fire pits. In desperation, Edward and Alice morph to handle the two brothers. Edward tells the duo of monsters “I heard you have a nasty cold, it’s time for Doctor Alice to deliver the medicine!” Alice grapples Brother Chiller “Round and round he goes, where will he go, into the Inferno!” Brother Chiller is tossed in the firey pond even screeching “It Burns, it burns, that power bill is on you Cooker”. Brother Chiller is destroyed as the icy effects of Chiller are reversed and along with the intercut scenes of the soccer game come to a close (including monsters getting destroyed by the explosive soccer balls). The Soccer match was won by the CARAT team, but it was a stalemate as Luusafar told Al “Yup, we lied, all the prizes are ours!” Marichi tries to defend their winnings “You little thieves, don’t take those!” She begins to bawl her eyes out of crystals. Luusafar taunts before teleporting to Dante Castle “Too Bad, we just did!” Al wasn’t in fear despite being in a shaky position. At Nemesis Star, after acquiring the Kirama Crystal Radar, Mai decides to push the button “Great, now we can guarantee that the rangers are screwed!” Stink Gas was released instead of the actual promised effects. Gwei comedically gives the broken fake radar “Here Mai, you can keep this toy.” The arrow was given back to Al. The arrow is thrown at a cliff by Peter. The powerful arrow was thrown at the “White Crystal of Miracles”. Then back at New Age Chicago, Peter, and Edward return to fight with Brother Cooker. Jill shouts “Height might matter, and in New Age Chicago, Farenheight doesn’t!” Peter, Jill, and Steven Morph and the Rangers go back to battle. It all ended with the true “Crystal Road Checkered Flag Finish”. The Megazord fight started as it usually does, but as King Rexpress Train was getting ready to attack, the bow with the Gaia Arrow being fired at the sun by Marichi. Then appears “White Crystal of Miracles” turned into the Goddess Train Zord. RubyRanger jumped into the newly obtained Zord telling Satron “Looks like You missed the last train of the day, either Ticket, or Take it!” The two train based Zords turn into the Railboy Megazord. The newly obtained Megazord was able to destroy Twinizard, and upset at RubyRanger, “Satron screams “Dammit, I destroyed one of our own, We’ll settle this fight another day Peter and pals!” After the fight ends, the five rangers with Al and Marichi enter a talk show. The host asks Alice “So tell me, after the failure of the panel you hosted, how would you feel about your Ranger career now?” Alice tells the audience “Well, as someone born in Hong Kong, I was already seen as a weirdo with my American mother and my heavyweight businessman father, we’re all people inside, it doesn’t matter if you succeed. How many math classes did Billy the Galactic Senate representative of Aquitar get lower than perfect scores?” The people laugh yet the talk show host continues “So what I heard Al say was right, if everything was perfect in this world, nothing would be.” Al adds “It was actually Jill who said it, but the point still stands.” Jill continues “That’s the yin and yang of this world, we need good guys and bad guys all the time, just because Zordon Destroyed all the Evil in this world doesn’t mean Zordon destroyed all evil in this world.” The Talk show host asks Peter “What are you eating at this time?” Peter talks with his mouth semi-full “Just a chocolate chip cookie, they have those by the sack” The whole audience and cast of the show laughs while Peter ends the show with “I have an appetite I can’t help ya know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arc 2: Mystery of the Platinum Diamond (New Character Cheat Sheet included)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Diamond is indeed breakable. Platinum is a tough metal. These two are super strong, yet super rare. David Spike enters the scene with his comedic antics and his dark side within! Being a Power Ranger isn’t all fun and games, but it’s the best game in the world for Nemesis Star and Hell Lord Dante’s Minions! The True face of evil appears as 4 Stones known as the Moonlit Teardrops are all over earth, and win or lose, a race has begun!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>New Character Cheat Sheet:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David Spike/PlatinumRanger: Retired Police Officer known for the allegedly shooting of a young child by accident to find a sadistic serial killer (known to shoplift gas station snack shops and holding toy store workers hostage for pricy toys gain scalping money), retired afterwards to be a foreman of a shady corporation in the hopes of returning to his return to the side of promised justice. Found the “Diamond of Kindness” and embodied it in the power of what was originally CARAT’s “Ranger Type Orange”. Egocentric and selfish man, yet very much stopped by times of PTSD centered around his time with the police force (thus a believer in justice, not harm and evil). He likes watching Soccer and Baseball, Even acting as a big brother figure to Marichi. Cousin of Albert, with a mutual wish of Justice. Even remembering their encounters of Power Rangers years before helping them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arc 2: Mystery of the Platinum Diamond</span>
</p><p><br/>Episode 9: Decking Ball: (Edward introduces his old binder of cards from his favorite tabletop game when he was young, Dragon Fighter. Steven looks rather unamused, and questions how a man could be obsessed over a product made for children. He makes plans to sell his deck to make big money. Then a new monster appears with the motif of trading cards, and Peter, Edward, and Alice end up trapped inside cards with Steven and Jill having to do battle with the monster as they now have to use the game they found Dorky earlier to their advantage): The Episode begins at the library, Peter and Jill are racing in a game resembling Sega GT for the Dreamcast (albeit heavily altered for trademark reasons). Jill goes all wreckless with her game as Peter takes it as the grounded, realistic racing game it is. Steven and Alice are watching the 80s version of Saint Seiya. Jill rants and raves to Peter “Why do I always lose?! It’s not fair, I take the speed and always end up with a totaled car!!”  Peter tries to reassure Jill “Well, you play like you do on your trips on the highway, you’ve gotta take into consideration that this isn’t NASCAR. It’s a mature leveled, racing simulator made with expert controls rather than power speeding”. As a crazy fight in Saint Seiya is reaching an intense climax Edward asks Steven and Alice, “Wanna see a relic from my youth I dug up from my attic.” Steven and Alice agree and Jill pats Peter on the Shoulder “I wanna see what he brought, he’s got quite the collection all the time it seems.” As the two pause the game, the five circle around with Marichi as Edward goes “Here it is, this was my youth after my Brother Died. My mom said to me I could use some money to help cheer me up the very next January after my Christmas tragedy. I bought a few packs of cards for the game “Dragon Master”. These elves were always my favorite. From Swordsmen to archers…” Jill, acting unimpressed, thinks “Good Lord, can he act any less ego-centric?” Even Steven boredly dozes off “I have a thing of juice caps at my home, yet this is even more questionable to hear him babel out”. Jill carelessly takes a bunch of Edward’s cards and throws them into the air “Wanna know a fun game, how ‘bout 52 pickup!” Edward enraged yells “Wanna know a better game, it’s called wrestling!” The two fight each other as Steven thinks “Could it get any worse?” Two female voices blurb out “It can ya know…” with Steven and Alice rushing to the situation as Jill gets slower and continues to fight Edward. In comes three school girls discussing if Superman can win against Goku. The nerdy one of the bunch says “Like Goku can destroy planets with energy blasts” The girl to the left side of her counters with “True, but Superman can not only survive that within 12 intersecting supernovas, but he could destroy a planet and then some with just enough of a punch that would easily just simply bruise a human being if they tried to emulate it.” The girl on the right side continues “Face it, Goku is just a human that came from a race that could have the potential to become muscular and fire energy blasts if they were to grow up as such.” Steven and Alice come into the face of the three girls and Steven rudely interrupts “Hahaha yeah… but do ya know what other animes I like?” The twin on the left in fake fear displays “We’re sorry, but you know what they say…” The twin on the right throws a knife at Steven and Alice (which they cleverly evade) “It was knife knowing y’all!” They come out as Gwei and Mai. They send out a set of Necrokras and even a fake library card into the location of the pile of “Dragon Master” Cards even cackling “Yup, Accidents do indeed happen.” From Mai’s side, and “Just tell the Librarian not to renew that.” From Gwei’s Side. The two head off as Necrokras are all over the library and the fake library card becomes Cardros. He begins with uttering out “Yup, time to see this end with a draw” puting Edward into a trading card with the strokes of a paintbrush. Jill at the scene of a broken table utters out “EDDY!!!” Then another set of paint brush strokes creates another Spell aimed at Jill is sent by Cardros “Oh what’s the matter, did you draw your last card, or did I reveal my trap card too early?” Peter shields Jill and gets trapped as well. Jill, Steven, and Alice gets a communication from AMBER “EVERYONE, TROUBLE!!” The three head off to CARAT when even Marichi gets trapped. Al tells the Three Rangers of Crystal Road “I knew this was gonna happen eventually, Marichi is now incapable of helping you guys. So until she’s released, your powers are as good as useless. You can still morph, but not at the ideal potential.” Alice thinks “Oh My!” Al, in an even more fragile state expresses, “Oh My is right! Gwei and Mai that is!!” Furious, Alice rages “Those two troublemakers! I’m normally a calm person here, but how can I be when I know for a fact that Dante got the best of us. From Rugby, to Video Games, to cameras, now fighting with Trading Cards? They must like this game, and now, even I feel furious. They have to be stopped!” Steven warns Alice, “Gwei and Mai aren’t the only monsters to keep out for, Satron and Luusafar are in the game too! Believe it or not, they’re all backed by the one man known as Dante. Alternatively named “Hell Lord Dante”.” Alice screams, “Even Worse!” Al goes, “Don’t Worry, we’ve got our Orange Ranger to stand us by, yet this little Drill Tank Contraption doesn’t seem to wanna work.” Alice explains “Of Course not, it needs its own Link, otherwise, It’s gonna be a toy that doesn’t even bother to work”. At the entrance to CARAT, comes a Security Guard. He questions “What do you know of David Spike? I heard he has connections to CARAT and even a former member of the police force?” Jill awkwardly responds “Who?” The security guard reveals himself to be Cardros “You guys are clueless, you can’t determine when these monsters are actually part of Nemesis Star until it’s too late, why am I not surprised? Time for you to go into attack mode! Three strokes and done! Time for some useless shadow realm trash into the bin!” Alice gets trapped into her own card place. Then arrives a man known as David Spike. His first words are “Nice try you set of weirdos, but you do realize what a public figure like the Power Rangers are like.” Steven and Alice go into their Jill’s house to hide from the monster and they spend some time learning the basics of Dragon Master. Even to the point where more people get stuck behind cards. They then spend a couple days learning the game with only 5 hours of sleep between nights. Meanwhile at Dante Castle, Gwei and Mai collected 38 cards of 38 people (4 of them being Peter, Edward, Alice, and Marichi). Mai thinks “Damn, we still need two more, and we know who to pick”. Luusafar suggests “Well, it’s only fair to bring the Rangers into the situation to birth the two remaining cards, so you two, Satron, and Cardros. Dante would be ever so pleased. At the house of Jill, She exposits to Steven;</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m gonna tell ya this, but once upon a time, even I was not meant to be a Power Ranger. I was just some good for nothing brat who got nothing to gain, but everything to lose. Being the bi product of two parents who couldn’t afford my own life and at as a lone child, I had to get athletic in order to have any joy in my life after my Mother’s passing. I took various sports like Cheerleading, Gymnastics, and even the role of the lone girl of a previously all male Baseball team. Rugby became sorta a passion of mine, I had to use it to gain meals for my family with Waning Funds and a depression within my dad strong enough to leave me as my only hope of being successful. Getting food from Convenience stores were my only hope to get ANYWHERE in the world, no matter the illegal means. It’s a burden I’d take to my grave if I got to such a desperate point. Unfortunately, My gang wasn’t happy I cared more about my family versus my “TRUE” family. I made more money than I probably should Deserve. True nightmare I couldn’t accept my fate until I was left alone at age 17 when my father was killed by my own gang, Five Years before I started doing sports.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugging Jill, Steven tells his story;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was always said to be a pacifist, I spent 11 years of my life under the pressure of having no true friends. I had to watch my school burn as I started gaining friends 7 months prior. By the time I saw the school burn down crazily, it was just too late. Fate was sealed in a Jar. I felt as good as done with 3 of my friends of 6 who died in the events of a fuse that created who I was. My two remaining friends were just too far away before high school was done. I rarely met face to face with them ever since, I’m 23 now and I found my girlfriend and a new set I could call family, it wasn’t just bribing those folks so I could save lives and stop evil where it occurs, but to make myself happy by helping others. I hardly spoke to my family since I was ever so shy and couldn’t identify myself, Now we must do battle. Let’s go battle Cardros!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rangers enter battle and morph into EmeraldRanger and SapphireRanger. They go on their Blade Cycles as Jill’s Character theme “Green With Destiny”. They meet up with Cardros and the monster Taunts “Looks like you had the Power to Morph After All, took ya long enough, let’s play a game, I choose Steven, let’s hope that your Sapphire can help you even if you don’t know nor care about some kind of toy you can buy and addicted to at every check out corner of every store in existence! Acting nervous, Steven is set to play a game of Dragon Master, and he has four cards of his four allies. If all four are gone, they disappear forever. Meanwhile, the game is intercut with Satron and EmeraldRanger fighting. David Spike handles Gwei and Mai with mysteriously acquired civilian powers (the said powers being to shine and stop ANY actions from anyone within the diameter of the area). He takes Gwei and Mai into a decent pinch sending them flying. Now the game they were playing was done, Marichi and the trapped Rangers are set free while the said rangers morph and the rest goes more or less similar to the source material (with some of the goofier parts removed). After Cardros ends defeated with the Kirama Ball, the ball defeats the monster, but is shattered to pieces. Luusafar then creates a grid-style battlefield to release a new Giant Beast based off a Card Game Booster Pack Rack. The fight again goes similar to the source material with Marichi sending the Gaia Arrow towards the Sun to summon the Goddess Train Zord and once more creating the Railboy Megazord. Later, Jill and Steven are playing Dragon Master and having a good time. Edward even comes in remarking “Glad I lett you borrow my old trading cards?” Jill giggles “Yeah, I see how fun this game is. Especially when I have my own favorite, “Unicorn Knight. 2 Heaven Cards and 3 Sun Cards required”. Even Peter racing Alice at Sega GT is a bit of a fun time with Edward giving Peter a nugie while he Jokes, “I bet, after Jill’s done with her session with Steven, she’ll ask to play some Sega GT as her promise to you and me, right?” Jill gets shocked “Wait, Huh? I expected him to teach me the wai, but…” Steven follows the statement with “What’s the Matter Jill?” Jill ends with “Nothing…” and all the Rangers laugh with David Spike, overseeing the Rangers in the common room and thinking “Oh Crystal Road Rangers, I never get you sometimes. Now is gonna be a fun time soon”, as the scene of David wraps up with an intended “Postcard Memories” shot, David tells the Audience, “I’m not done…” then continues his speech in live action with “I'll be the story arc from here, just rest assured that I’m coming, I am gonna gain the fans through here”. Finally ending the episode with “Okay, now I’m done” then returning back to the “Postcard Memories” shot...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 10: Undead Meteorite: (using the remains of the Meteorite containing Nemesis Star, Dante’s soldiers create Doragma. Meanwhile, Alice is doing an outside Painting obsession at the park, only for Doragma to turn ground into unassuming Quicksand-like Magma, sinking unassuming passerbys into hot magma. Meanwhile, a new hero appears in a metallic spandex suit with next to no context. Even the Technician is confused as it was seems stolen from another Ranger Prototype): The episode starts with a black and white flashback of the meteorite from “Night of the Meteorite” that was released Nemesis Star unfolding and a special additional clip of the unfolded meteorite obtained by a Duo of Girls dressed in Colorful Casual attire and gained the remains as a policeman told the two “Go away girls, I’ll send you to jail if you play around here!” The one of the girls sent plasma towards the policeman and turned him into a mandrill. Upon the point of gaining the remains, more armed forces were sent, but nothing worked as the duo jumped high to Dante Castle. Video was sent at a slightly more colored footage and the girls aren’t seen with the footage and Military Manager Stone bluntly questioned, “What the hell even is this footage? I don’t see any criminals.” Back at Dante castle in the current time as Gwei, Mai, and Luusafar were stitching the stone back up using a molded hot core (a stone shaped as a tear) obtained from the caverns of Arizona. The meteorite was sent to an undisclosed location near “The Bean” of Chicago/New Age Chicago. The meteorite sent a scary amount of magma close to “The Bean”. People were screaming around the crash site, but as Marichi was performing a “Blues Brothers”style interpretation of “Megumi no Hito” AMBER alarms members of CARAT “Everyone! Trouble!” The five Crystal Road Rangers came to the deck while Alice Questions “I was hosting a Painting Session at the Park with some special needs kids, what exactly do we need to hear before I was finished.” Al responds “The Hell Lord has brought in deadly and heavy amounts of Magma to Millenium Park. No one has been harmed, but we need to come back anyway”. The Rangers transform and encounter Doragma upon entering with their Blade Cycles. After stopping  a massive puddle of Magma, Doragma acts jittery with “Oh Goodie, we have the Crystal Road Police at the area. I bet you can’t survive 800th degree burns from my Magma puddle”. Out of the Magma comes a whole set of Necrokras. The Rangers charge in as all the rangers (sans Alice) get their feet stuck in the magma set to burn at midnight. Doragma fancies and jumps “Yippee, if got some of these Power Meanies out of the way! Now let’s send more Magna to more places. I hope you make a yummy supper for Dante!” Comets continue to fall as AmethystRanger tries to attack with Kiramei Magnum Kirama Magnum “Nice Try hot headed loser, but Dinner is already over” to no avail. Doragma jumps around “How dare you Slush Puppy! I bet you’ve never rocked nor rolled”. She then gets trapped in a magma boulder to CARAT. Unmorphed and doubtful, she begins to feel a bit depressed. Alice tells Al “I’m exhausted, can we do the mission tomorrow?” Al rages “No! Four of your own are stuck to burn in just 8 hours, we can’t let more Magma destroy people!” With a lack of hope from Alice, SapphireRanger begins to burn faster. Al tries to prepare for imminent battle with his Orange Ranger Prototype. He passionately heads towards the Location of the prototype only to find it missing. He sobs “Damn, my baby is gone, where is it?” With Lack of hope and knowledge, SapphireRanger continues to burn and is now unmorphed. He then sees a vision of the fire that burned his school costing him his friends lives. At age 11, Steven witnesses his fire destroying his school moments after recess ended. He ran as fast as he could, but he lost a close friend of his; Jackie. Her death shocked the school as at her funeral, Steven got Jackie’s favorite film on VHS, Wizard of Oz. He watched it over the years as a tradition on the day of her birthday to mourn her passing. He then went everywhere with every film he could buy on VHS. Steven even began writing the deeper meanings of the movies he saw. And it was enough to awaken the Sapphire Crystal Goddess. Marichi even got to Pilot the Blue Jet made for SapphireRanger. With a lack of telekinesis, Alice couldn’t even turn into AmethystRanger. The two head towards a man excavating for fossils at the same digging site that began the series. He yells at his workers before the arrival of the Zords. With him continuously mumbling phrases lousy containing words like “50 Million Dollars!”, “What are you doing?!”, and “Work Harder, dig better, do your job faster, and make this business stronger!” As the Blue Jet Zord and the Pink Helicopter Zord, two female hikers see the zords. One Girl cries out “Shoot me in the chest and call me Amelia, it’s a Ranger along with the last mobile one, we need to have some true fun!” The other girl fires an orange star shaped rock “Everywhere has a Star in the sky, let’s shoot and score!” The stone crashes into the Blue Jet and Alice cries “Watch where you’re going Bitch!” Marichi adds “Sorry!” Jill eventually goes into a similar state as Steve and with an imbalance with Marichi piloting the Jet causing other problems. The zords crash and end up in the entrance of a train tunnel at the lower part of a city. Alice gets injured in the knee, but an explorer appears. He combs his hair, and it’s a pretty boy with an instant crush on Alice. He comes in and asks “Are you Okay?” Alice scaredly thinks “No…..” The man introduces himself “My name is David Spike! Hoo, Ha, Hoo!” He also dashes into the battle with a gang of Necrokras on his back and arrogantly boasts “You little Dante Fools can’t stop me!” Then Satron, Gwei and Mai appear with a “StarCrash”. Trapped between the army of Necrokras behind David’s back and David screams “Somebody stop me!” Steven is now in flames. The sun sets and the rest of the battle happens as the sky goes from orange to dark. With Alice still injured, she tries to morph once more with Peter and Jill released from the magma and morph to get to the situation with their Blade Cycles. They head to the quarry and begin to fight a set of enemies more or less like the source material (sans Blue or Yellow) and original footage containing scenes with Satron, Gwei, and Mai. David sees the Rangers unstuck in the trap and morphs into the newly born PlatinumRanger (with the phrase “Platinum Crystalize!”). PlatinumRanger plays around with the villains phrases like “Smooth”, “Groovy”, and “Whoa”. The battle ends with his special weapon of Choice, The “Diamond Jacker”. Doragma jumps in fear “Uh-Ohs! I lost! I’ll be 65 Million Years before I say bye bye!” PlatinumRanger Blasts “Oh yeah? Let’s see how much you last in 65 Million Seconds!” Doragma fries to dust and the two female Rangers use a joint kick to destroy the “StarCrash” After the effects of Doragma are reversed, the episode end at CARAT Tower laying down, relaxing, stargazing, and Alice continuing her art class at the moonlight. David Spike comes to the roof with a large thing of ice cream and Peter goes to the ice cream sandwiches and raids them all. Al scolds Peter “These are for everyone! Not just you!!” Peter reassures Al “I’m not having them all, I Might share them.” David requests “Can I have a couple?” He takes them, and Peter has an Orange Ice Cream Bar and puts ketchup on it. Marichi smugly thinks “What a Weirdo”. Al ends the episode with “Definite Weirdo.” The whole cast does an end of the show laugh as the screen zooms out with David ending the episode with “Cousin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 11: The Invincible Bulb: (Venus Flytraps are everywhere! New Age Chicago is the biggest source and it plans to set up more as a mighty tree grows for more and more flytraps appear. Unfortunately, no monster seems to be controlling it, but Chuck is still terminally sick ill as his grandson; David (now in his 30s), isn’t caring about the his duties as a Ranger at all, but things change as he stops at a small neighborhood based gas station and a policeman gives him PTSD, and is revealed to be another strong Member of The Nemesis Star and Hell Lord Dante’s castle named Choo Choo Boy, starting out as a coward, he’s willing to help David as the massive Flytrap monster grows it’s roots. The traps are only the start): the episode starts as two girls (walking side by side), disobeying their curfew orders and lay down a couple of Mysterious Seeds in a volunteer community garden (Closed for the night hours before the events), and the middle aged man running the garden was snoring as he watches a badly dubbed version of Blue Swat. There seems to be alien like sounds as he briefly wakes up “Woah, woah, woah, woah! Did I miss something?!” He goes back to sleep as the creaturous sounds get louder, and green vines appear to the point where a bowl of marshmallow cereal falls from his arms and pieces all of the floor. He wakes up and mumbles, “Ehhhhh? Ehhhhhh? Whazzzat?!” Afterwards, he goes back to sleep, then a thing of Venus Flytrap Mouths chomp up the marshmallows of the cereal. He proceeds to babble “Oh my, this has to be off commercial now…” Upon the reveal in his eyes of monstrous fly traps in his house he lives in at the garden area, he screams in fear as the owls in the area fly away. The next morning, the CARAT team has a homemade waffle breakfast. Al goes to Peter “I see you’re making Ketchup Waffles as usual. Never change bro.” Peter tells Al “Well Alfred, it’s how I usually like my waffles. I can remember it like yesterday where my mother made macaroni and cheese, it was like one of the cheapo brands I hate, but I was forced to eat it as I was a farm boy turned biker. I even aimed my ketchup on that hot dog I was having for dinner…” Al rudely interrupts “Hold up! You put ketchup on a hot dog? Like hot dogs and ketchup never should…” Peter stops the story “Hold up Al, that’s not the end. I was aiming for the hot dog as I accidentally put it on the Mac and Cheese and things were a million times better as a result. Coming in the night where my sister offered to put sugars on the macaroni, I seemed to like it a million times as a result. Okay, what were you gonna add?” Al shrugs off the conversation “Well, Ketchup Waffles appeal to someone out there, just talk about hot dogs later tonight. We’re holding a barbecue tonight!!” Weirdly, new vines were popping up on the stovetop oven. Steven scaredily cries “Are….   Are….  are those plants of some kind?” Edward Choi palms Peter “Yes imbecile, these are pla….   oh dear! These aren’t just plants, they're alien plants!” Feeling the strength of the disrespect hit to Steven from Edward, Jill feels sweatier than before after she finished her morning boxing session, she asks Marichi for an extra water, Marichi responds “Oh my, this doesn’t look good. As Peter sees the fear brought in by Steven and feels a new effect, his Morpher shutting out of commission. Even the AMBER is out of commission, leading notifications of any oddities to turn off. David is back from 2 hours of lost contact with “Sorry I was late to my duties, my scheduling left me to spend more for supplies at a gas station than most supermarkets.” A CARAT guard looks at the receipt rages “$400, you’re joking? Did you buy gas too?” David lies “I didn’t, it was easier to go to than the supermarket. Rangers can’t delay!” As his longer than necessary trip shows, Edward is getting captured by a set of vines shown by a talking flytrap that appears upon his sight “Ha! I knew Mr. Choo Choo Boy wouldn’t fail with a trickery that Gwei and Mai got away with. Talk about flying off undetected!” Then a flashback shows David’s more than a bit afraid of when David encounters some policeman who stopped at the gas station asking David for questions about the missing two and to team up undercover. David sees the badge, revolver, and hat realizing it’s a member of the police department. He instantly cowers in fear “It can’t be, one of those hogs who shunned me over something I didn’t do? Oh dear!” All of a sudden even Steven gets trapped in the vines of the mysterious plant. Alice with David’s unintelligible explanation of the events sees her telekinesis powers go off, and eventually gets trapped. In the apartment of Chuck (from episode 4) full of cockatiels gets attacked with the sets of Flytraps entering everywhere (with whole flocks being formidable opponents to the monster). Peter senses the pestful plants taking control of the apartment as Chuck has been missing for three days. Peter teams up with Al and Marichi to cut the vines trapping his Ranger Pals. He cuts off the vines trapping Edward. Peter cheerfully releases Edward “Hi, best buddy.” Edward acts unimpressed at Peter’s selfless actions “Look, those freaks at Nemesis Star are out after us, we don’t even know if there’s some type of plant masked moron after us!” Jill gets trapped in the vines as well as her speed drains to the ever growing web of Flytrap type beings. Al orders the two rivals “Peter Lewis, Edward Choi, there’s something out there, investigate!” The two go on the mission with Peter regaining the power to morph, and Both morph as they take it to their Blade Cycles. They put their radar modes on their Morphers, and the two ride up to find the mysterious monster. While Peter can ride his blade cycle fine, Edward’s cycle can do anything but as the motorcycle goes haywire. Al gets a call from his grandpa from the hospital, “Sorry to bug you, but I’ve only got 2 weeks of life. I’m happy to have a grandson as good as you, Alfred. Thanks for working with the power rangers, but I’d like to meet them one last time before the two weeks are up.” Al takes a public bus to the hospital leaving Marichi to the responsibility of the three trapped Rangers. Meanwhile, David sneaks into the Zord bay with a surprise, the Drill Seeker Zord. David claims, “Sweet! I can’t believe Al finished this. Say, what can I do with this toy? Platinum Crystalize!” The Orange Drill Seeker Zord is now activated, and is on just as good of a mission seeking the monster. Marichi is still looking for tools to use to free at least Jill for what is referred to as “Trinity Power”. She tries her first attempt with a decent kitchen knife “C’mon! I’m not a baby!” The vines are stubbornly unaffected. Marichi thinks “How could something sharp I’m not allowed to use be this useless?” She then goes to the engineering room for the saw, but she notices “Where in the world is the Orange Drill Seeker Zord? I bet it’s one of those people from Nemesis Star.” A cutthroat watchguard looks after the Mysterious Man who got his garden hijacked at the beginning of the episode. Meanwhile at the Dante Castle, Gwei and Mai are playing with a Radio Controlled Car with an uncanny resemblance to the Ridoron from Kamen Rider Black RX (or Magno from Saban’s Masked Rider). Luusafar destroys the toy and orders the Twins “You are not useless flunkies, your mother would be ashamed to have created you two brats in the first place! Now go and team up with Choo Choo Boy to find the Power Rangers!” Satron in utter disappointment ponders “Luusafar, just let me handle the job solo, the two brats can play around until the end of time. Their mission is all but complete, I’m not gonna play Lothor here.” As the plants begin to grow, more flytrap heads attack the people bigger than before and vines even block roadways. Horns honk all over New Age Chicago. Even Flytrap heads eat jewelery at elegance shops and grow into restaurants eating ingredients for burgers and boatloads of fries. Meanwhile, at a bus stop, Al is getting ever more frustrated, and pulls out a video game to pass the time “This bus was supposed to arrive ages ago, I’ve been here for a good chunk of an hour! Any boys wanna play some Head to Head Megaman?” The travelers act uninterested and once at the source of the monster, Peter and Edward meet a watchguard. He tells the Rangers “Why are you two kids here? There’s nothing of interest to see here!” TopazRanger pulls out his camera only for the guardsman to destroy it as the guard scolds TopazRanger “No Flash Photography! Read the sign!” Back at the CARAT HQ, Marichi pulls out a Spatula hoping to catch enemies off guard in case Dante’s soldiers come in. She starts cutting the vines with the spatula to surprisingly good effect. Jill is the first person to be released. Jill cheers “Yay! Now time for me to get to the roots of the problem!” She does a quick snap of the fingers, and runs off, only to run back to tell Marichi “Oh, just keep using the spatula, it’ll come in handy later if and when the time comes.” All of a sudden comes The watchguard’s true colors, it’s Choo Choo Boy. He releases heavy steam and allows the already evolving flytraps to become more advanced quicker. Choo Choo Boy teams up with the “Terminal Head” of The Route TrapTrap. The two rangers aren’t alone, as Jill declares to Choo Choo Boy “Now time to Reach the True Root of the problem.” She morphs and joins the two other rangers at the garden to battle against the monsters. Just as the monster was strong, PlatinumRanger sends in RubyRanger, TopazRanger, and EmeraldRanger “Come Here, Choo Choo Boy must’ve been an idiot for forgetting his ticket to victory! Onwards underground! They use the trinity power in their bodies to call in their zords without the use of Al and have the Crystal Goddesses send in the zords. With a major climax of the battle, tunnels created by the Drill Seeker Zord have been created and do battle against Route TrapTrap from below as opposed to the head in the garden. The fight goes more or less similar to the Sentai and Route TrapTrap has been destroyed and Choo Choo Boy runs off as his plan was as good as foiled. The other two rangers stuck at CARAT HQ go to battle with Satron. Once Satron Forfeits after the destruction of Route TrapTrap, he taunts the Rangers “You’re lucky you didn’t get a mess of a nursery from Dante, but Gwei and Mai have their own spoils of victory! Good Riddance, Rainbow colored clowns!” As the effects of Route TrapTrap reverse, The two Rangers come in to congratulate the three Rangers for a job well done, and they see that PlatinumRanger is missing and no stable communication with Al can be activated. The episode ends with Peter Questioning “Sweet Infant Jehoshaphat, is this what I think it is?” The episode ends with a “postcard memories-style” zoom out of the Rangers looking at the Drill Seeker Zord with next to no clue on what’s going on. Even AmethystRanger echoes “PlatinumRanger, where are you even?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 12: Runaway Choo Choo Boy: (After gaining Choo Choo Boy’s trust, David introduces The Rangers to a new friend named Arnold, So the Six Rangers, Marichi, Al, and Arnold go to a local art museum. Little do they know (save for Arnold) it’s a trap. Choo Choo Boy runs through painting after painting into new worlds with different themes all across the museum. Even David doesn’t seem to care as he’s more interested in seeing the art than helping his friends out. Within the art however is yet another Crystal compatible with a new Zord. However, horrors of the truth behind David’s past strikes during his second full on mission as PlatinumRanger): The episode starts with David and Marichi watching a baseball game on TV as Jill continues training for her Big Final Rugby match on Friday. Marichi asks her friends “Can you get my juice box?” David calls out the CARAT Squad “Guys, get Marichi a juice box, I really can’t stand and miss a crucial point of the 7th inning while I look for her little drink.” Peter rudely shrugs “Whatever…” Jill on the treadmill goes a bit too slow on the treadmill and injures herself. David Spike starts turning into a Crystal Skinned man and screams in shock “I’m turning into some sort of cyborg! Help!!” Meanwhile Jill sobs “What happened? All I can remember was I was doing just fine, and the next thing I saw was an uncomfortable sight of darkness.” She’s forced into sitting out any missions until further notice (including sitting out at the High School Rugby Tournament). As chaos goes on, Steven and Alice go on a run to a nearby pharmacy for any medical equipment and food for Jill. Steven bumps into a couple girls at check out as he goes on his own purchase of a candy bar. After buying materials from the pharmacy Steven chooses to have a cookies and cream candy bar as the two girls enjoy a root beer. Upset at Steven hanging with two girls, Alice honks her car horn “Hurry up Steven! I don’t have all afternoon!” Within the innards of the candy bar wrapper, shows an oddity, where the girls are supposed to be hanging at the Entrance of the pharmacy shows nothing. Steven fears “Gwei. Mai.” Mai throws her root beer bottle “Uh, Yeah. What was your first clue?” Gwei before leaving taunts “Oh ho ho… Looks like you’re gonna need more than a few bandages to cover this mess up.” From the glass of the Broken Root Beer Bottle comes a set of Necrokras. With a burden on their backs, the other rangers end up waiting for a man named Arnold for an art museum trip. Arnold comes in and David introduces his pals to Arnold as fast as possible “Arnold this is Peter and Edward! Edward, Peter, this is Arnold.” Unsure what to think Peter awkwardly shakes Arnold’s hand, followed by Edward shaking Arnold’s hand as well. Later at the Art Museum, they are exploring the area, and Edward angrily thinks to himself, “Damn, why was I tricked into going to this boring place? We all have other things to do.” After seeing a picture of an angel, David Whistles “Wow, I love this. This angel is kinda a beauty. It reminds me of my mother when I was a kid. I think I took a photo of the Power Rangers with her and me as a kid.” After the comment the painting slowly brings out Satron. As Satron seeks out the Rangers. After seeing a painting of a samurai war in Japan, Satron gets at Peter, Edward, and David with Arnold revealing himself to be Choo Choo Boy “Sorry clowns, the main line ends here! Enjoy the rest of your shelf life! After morphing, the Rangers end up trapped within a painting within ancient Japan followed up by Choo Choo Boy joining the fight. AMBER warns the CARAT crew “Everyone, Trouble! We have three rangers stuck within a trap set up by Nemesis Star. We need to get Peter, Edward, and David out of the trap!” After an exhausting fight with a batch of Necrokras followed by an annoying traffic jam. Steven and Alice are sent to help out the Rangers with Jill sitting out to heal. Once morphing and getting to the entrance of the art museum, out guarding the building is Luusafar. He declares to the Rangers “Welcome SapphireRanger and AmethystRanger, you fell for a bad paint, didn’t ya! Now here, you will go for an escape artist act.” Angry at Luusafar, Alice announces to Luusafar “You Listen, we’re here to…” Luusafar counters “You Listen to me, you no good doer power clowns can’t even survive five seconds into the mission, welcome to a Picasso my friends!” Putting up a mosaic style painting, Luusafar’s trap sends in a hand and the rangers are separated as the camera transitions to another area where the rest of the male Rangers entered a recreation of the civil war. Unable to contact anyone outside of Dante’s trap, Choo Choo Boy sends a load of Smog towards the Rangers and Choo Choo Boy seems to have ran away from the eyes of the Rangers. At the other morphed Rangers, they end up in a quarry with 2 new Crystals. Only problem, they’re stopped by Satron. They end up in a fight as ununited with their allies, Steven asks Satron “Where’s our friends? Answer it for me!” Satron pushes off “That’s for me to know, and you never to find out!” Satron charges at the Rangers and the scene transitions to a baseball game with one player trying to make a slide for a safe. The announcer tells the audience  “Looks like we’ve got our third out, we’re now at the critical moment of the 9th inning.” Jill is enjoying herself an orange soda and Marichi cries “Oh no, we have 5 of the six rangers out of commission, we only have Jill in contact, and she’s still hurt.” Back from the hospital, Al heads into the scene and inquires “Does anyone know how I can call up “Cousin D”? Grandpa Chucky wants to see him one last time before he passes away in 10 days. Marichi informs Al “Sorry, we’ve lost contact with David and he didn’t call back. It’s coming to nighttime and I haven’t gotten back to much of anything.” Jill says to her crew “I need to help them out, they’re my friends and I know this Arnold dude has them hostage!” Al inisists to Jill “You can’t be serious, you’re still hurt, I can’t live with you being this much of a bonehead!” Jill knocks back Al “Like hell if I see Peter Lewis, Edward Choi, Steven McDouglas, Alice Wilson, and David Spike get hurt as well. We're the keys to our future!” Marichi begs to Jill “Please stop, Jill Turgenev, you don’t know what you’re doing!” She chooses to morph and go on her Blade cycle to save her friends! After a lengthy fight with Steven and Satron, it ends in a draw when Alice successfully gains the new Kirama Star Crystals and gets out of the pocket dimension. SapphireRanger, and AmethystRanger meet up with Emerald Ranger as the three find the other rangers. AmethystRanger questions “Jill, why would you be like this, you should have stayed with Marichi and CARAT so you could feel better.” EmeraldRanger tells the rest, “There isn’t time, we need to find the others, who knows where they can be!” The three search the museum and SapphireRanger sees the rangers escape from a recreation of Ancient Egypt to yet another place in Ancient Japan. Steven tells the female rangers “Hall 8, Second Floor, we found the bait” after catching up with Choo Choo Boy, a similar fight to the Sentai starts (even with treating a rock as a placeholder for the Kirama Ball). The Rangers escape the art labyrinth and The Rex King Megazord is summoned as a diesel train from Chuck’s old Train Set is turned into a new monster. The fight goes more or less similar to the Sentai as one of the crystals gained in the fight powers up a Garbage Truck Zord and heads for the Rangers by Al’s Command. It joins up with the Grand Crystal Megazord. Once turned into a vacuum cleaner Edward ponders “A vacuum Cleaner? Like how is this gonna be useful?” Al tries to defend “Don’t blame me, I was just cleaning up a load of Cockatiel feathers at Grandpa’s little apartment and was…..   Actually, Blame Me.” Then the fight goes on as normal and after both monsters are destroyed, Luusafar and Satron saw the wreckage with Satron thinking out loud “Damn those Crystal Road guys are formidable, all is lost, for now.” Even Luusafar rages “I can’t stand these Power Punks and their weaponry of light that destroys our grander plan!” Meanwhile Gwei and Mai are watching anime and eating popcorn without a care in the world. The episode ends with the high school rugby championship, Jill shows a lot to prove to her peers as the other five rangers, Al, and Marichi watch the intense game and even Al asks David “Ya know, with Jill in the condition she was in a few days ago, why would she be doing something as intense as this?” David takes a sip of his drink and tells Al “Well, There’s no reason she’d let any teammates get down, in spite of her physical conditions anytime. Just think that after her mother passed away, she was to feed her father so he could have something to be proud of. She was a high school cheerleader in the fall, a gymnast in the winter, and now a rugby star in the spring amongst a team of tough boys.” Marichi offers David “I just got back from the concession stand for some Candy Fruit Pellets, want any?” David goes “I’m good, thank you. Watching that muscle.” Al tries to get the candy as Jill got the winning run only for Al to accidentally drop a good chunk of the candy, ending the episode with “No that’s something you can blame me for.” Followed by an end of the show laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 13: I Wanna Fight Them Too: (After receiving intense Training from a being known as “Mother”, Gwei and Mai now have to join a legitimate fight against the Power Rangers. This time, it’s to soldier them up from Spies to the next logical step up as legitimate fighters that can handle a pack of Necrokras without running off nor just teasing the Rangers as they go to the sidelines. Meanwhile, a failed Giant Monster known as “Red Alarm” gets remade into “Red Rocket” so that the weak point becomes less exploitable and the monster itself becomes More powerful. Gwei and Mai are sent to a girls only </span>
</p><p>
  <span>baking class Jill and Alice just so happen to be at. They trap the students into an urn made to resemble a cookie jar ready for Dante to eat. The male Rangers fight the new threat, yet don’t know the heavier stakes presented from Gwei and Mai as spies now doubling as warriors for Nemesis Star): The episode starts as a bunch of girls (aged 16-25) were in a “Women Only” baking class. They were making the Famous Japanese Pastry; Taiyaki. One of the girls in the class; Dorrie, was washing her hands. To tease Dorrie, a set of twins poked at her with one saying “Boo!” Dorrie gets nervous and looks into the mirror and sees nothing in the mirror, and she looks at the twin girls and screams. Alice thinks in her mind “Oh Dear.” She runs to Dorrie’s location and sees the twins and Jill angrily says “Gwei… Mai…” the two Dante Spies reveal themselves as Gwei &amp; Mai and throw a can of what seems to be Cinnamon, and Dorrie and Jill fall unconscious. Alice was still willing to fight with the two twins and a bunch of Necrokras generated from a black substance from the bodies of Jill and Dorrie. the fight seemed easy at first (with Alice aiming a toaster after making toast from bread then aiming the trajectory at the unassuming flunkies). However despite her vigilant fighting Gwei and Mai were far from quitters, they brought out their weaponry (Gwei with her Energy Sai (with pulling out her weaponry for the first time “Don't play with these two babies, these aren’t toys, they’re real weapons” in front of the camera followed by a wink), Mai with a double sided energy Katana). Right as Alice started to morph, Gwei and Mai already trapped Jill, Alice, and Dorrie in a jar off screen. Gwei popped out of the room where the three girls got trapped and opened the jar “Sorry, we don’t have enough sugar, and spice, but we do have quite a bit of everything nice!” All the girls and the teacher; Shauna. AMBER warns CARAT “Everyone, Trouble!” Peter yells “What is it this time? I was just practicing my ramen cooking and I heard this.” David pats Peter on the head “Gwei and Mai kidnapped Jill and Alice with a bunch of Women in the same baking class they were in as well. Now they seem to have armored forms as well.” Edward passive aggressively nods his shoulder at David “How do ya know? they don’t have reflections.” Steven Panics “Oh dear, these monkeys are heading towards the library, I think we should tell them what for!” The four male Rangers morph and go onto their motorcycles towards the library Unluck to meet Silo from “Power Rangers Zeo”. The rockets aim at the rowdy motorcycles and Silo laughs “What did you expect from a bunch of magical car rangers”. Cannontop (of MMPR Season 2) pops out of the sand of a beach taunting, “I know, This!” He fires a bomb from his head claiming “Gotta Go, It's been a blast!” Back at nemesis star, a silhouetted woman goes “I bet these kids won’t even find my daughters Gwei and Mai in their all new forms!” Talking to the new villain, Luusafar bows down, “Yup, with them able to do battle in new armor that they actually have a reflection, We won! It’ll be absolutely reassured with my new Titan, Red Rocket, originally a Massive creature by the name of Red Alarm, the Crystal Road Rangers we’re able to exploit its weak spot with the Grand Crystal Meagazord and surfing on the Goddess Train Zord and making it explode, I bet my next creature will be just as destructive with a repaired and repurposed head made to fire missiles heavy enough to put explosions on buildings destroyed and create horrors on the last descendants of Kirama Star. If this doesn’t open the Nemesis Hole and release the Cimmerian Planet into the glory it once was, Nothing will!” The woman being talked to plots “Gwei and Mai spent several weeks training their sorry asses with breaking spiked metal balls on ropes, swimming in flaming pools of nitrous oxide, and training new weaponry on learning mannequins that know every move they make, brilliance!” She cackles and leaves the transmission. Luusafar with a tear in his masked eye announces, “Mother is quite the giver, with two of the rangers trapped and the four others with no clue on where they could possibly be, I opened up the gate to Hell to release at least a dozen monsters to keep those Power Brats to feel like dumb, deaf and blind on where Gwei and Mai are now!” Back on earth, the Rangers divide in four possible places they could be to find Gwei and Mai (The Burger Barn, their favorite Arcade, the high school they attend, and even the public library where the rangers use as a secondary base/hangout). They oversee the people and try to find two emotionless girls that walk together in a weirdly uniform manner. Eventually, one of the Rangers gets caught illegally snooping from a security guard. The ranger caught in the act is TopazRanger. The Security Guard puts Edward into a bind saying “We don’t appreciate stalking boy! In fact, we don’t appreciate no good doers in these parts!” The security guard is revealed to be Vampirus (From MMPR Season Two), he is joined by Knasty Knight (From MMPR Season One). He holds a sword towards Edward’s Neck with “You’re more likely to find a nice, cold, open jail cell before you find Gwei and Mai!” At the same time, Terror Toad (of MMPR Season One), is eating other people at the joy of the Invenusable Flytrap (of MMPR Season Two), with Ruby Ranger jumping down from the building roof saying, “I’ve had just about enough of you! No leave me alone Dante goons” his attack was a swing and a miss as RubyRanger flies through Terror Toad as if it was an illusion.As if things couldn’t get any worse, Mechanizer (from Power Rangers Zeo) and Drill Master (from Power Rangers Zeo as well) charge at SapphireRanger as he looks upon the high school with them causing an evacuation of students. With some destruction from Artistmole sketches a set of Putties against the evacuation of Students. All of a sudden a gang of Cogs strike at the Library where PlatinumRanger is looking with a team of Needlenose (From MMPR Season Two) and Cannontop take control of the situation as David rubs in fear (causing the already weakening RubyRanger and SapphireRanger to unmorph). Two girls insult David, “Way to care about the ones you call your friends. Just stop running away from these creatures and fight.” David vows “I should not run away from these guys anymore.” When Knasty Knight and Vampirus catch up with PlatinumRanger, he runs away from the monsters again “I’m just gonna sprint away from them!” The ten monsters get David and Edward around a circle. TopazRanger plans “So what do we do now, these ten ghosts aren’t fading any faster!” PlatinumRanger thinks, “My suggestion, reflect on their actions!” He sends a reflective light on his suit and towards the monsters, which seems to do no good. PlatinumRanger gets angry, and thinks “What a load of pests, I’m done playing games, now’s the time for action, my grandpa has only 5 days to live, but as I wanted to be a power Ranger since I was five, it’s time to go close and personal!” With the squad of Putties and Cogs, David Spike and Edward Choi team up and use their powers on the Footsoldiers rather than the monsters to hopefully make the monsters fade away. However, the attempt is thwarted by A new set of two girls that resemble Power Rangers (with Suits akin to the Hanarangers from Kakuranger and one with a purple color and crimson scheme and another with a Black and light blue color scheme. one has a spike on top of her head, the other has two devil-style horns on her head). The two enter the fight with “Say hello Super Gwei and Super Mai! Looking for a bruising, we can play this game too. No need to be lazy anymore, we can take you on in addition to the Necrokras at our dispense! We hate to enter the fight, but Noëehiss forced us to fight our own battles, we’ve got you covered as hard as this beast! Red Rocket has arrived!” TopazRanger reports “Al Get the Zords out!” Al reluctantly accepts “Alright, but with the Crystal Goddesses all out of whack, we can’t promise things will work all in a good way!” The fight goes similar to the Sentai (albeit the usual alterations, and Marichi piloting a Zord she has no knowledge of). Marichi gets nervous and Gwei, Mai, and the monster Ghosts go on to fight PlatinumRanger. The fight goes on and Peter comes back with a bruised body “This is what you get when you mess with our friends, people aren’t your play things Gwei and Mai, time to turn your plans into burnt popcorn, Dante ain’t gonna be happy when his snack was already eaten”. He morphs and releases the victims that were stuck in Gwei and Mai’s ja via his gun. He then goes in to Help Edward and Marichi with their ordeals and after being released from the trap Jill denounces Dante’s Army “This is for our Pastries!” Alice follows up “and this is for our friends who got in danger because of you!” They jump into their zords as they morph. After a proper balance was gained Al sees “Oh my, My Mixer Zord is linking to a Crystal Goddess, join up with Grand Crystal Megazord!” The zord turns into a gun and fires at Red Rocket and defeats it, As the fight comes to a close, Super Gwei and Super Mai are told by Dante “Stop, that is an order!” Mai wonders “Why? We were winning against PlatinumRanger.” Gwei follows up with Dante “Let us continue, we’ve trained hard!” Dante Rages, “Those are my orders! Now shoo! You aren’t trained well enough, Nöelledra needs to learn how pitiful of a job you’ve done!” They get forced to teleport away and Satron hints at “Gwei and Mai, someday, we’ll be attacking those punks with us as a trio…” Back at the Library, Jill sends in some Melonpan to the Rangers saying “Thanks for saving us from that weird circus with a couple of Ninja fighters. Alice and I can be considered CARAT’s Bakers, I bet Al couldn’t even make a muffin if he tried.” Alice lays the desert on the table, “Ya know, I bet that if the cowardly nature of Steve Connects to Peter, Peter’s gullible attitude connected to Edward, Edward’s arrogance connecting to Jill, Jill’s Brawn over brain connecting to myself, my PTSD with Men costing power to my lover to Steven, Who can connect who if we all lose it and fix everything?” Al, David, and Marichi enter “The Ranger Room” and Al delivers yet another newspaper “Great news, We made it on the newspapers again!” Marichi awkwardly shakes her head “Nothing Special?” David trips “I wanted to be this famous since I was a kid…” then has his face fall on a Taiyaki. As usual, an “end of the show” laugh starts and David yells into the “postcard memories” shot “This is getting old, find something new to joke about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Episode 14-15: Diamond Is Not Smash: (2,500 years ago, Four Stones known as the Moonlit Teardrops went to Four Planets with survivors of the destruction of Kirama Star. In the present day, they all now lie on Earth alongside the last child of Kirama Star; Marichi. Once United, the four teardrops are reunited, they can offer any wish (Good or Bad, Heroic or Destructive, Selfless or Greedy, etc.) The Rangers now have to go on a search for the four teardrops as Dante wants the teardrops to reopen the Shadow Matter Hole and revive the now volcanic, deserted Cimmerian Planet for a master key to Nemesis Star’s Victory. Their first attempt is with the first stone being at David Spike’s Childhood house, using it to their advantage and luring all 6 Power Rangers to either give them the loyalty of PlatinumRanger or the life of Marichi (causing an end of the Rangers and an eternal rule of Dante)):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 1: The episode starts with a young David Spike learning to ride his bike at an Angel Grove Park. He’s seen within the eyes of His Grandpa, His Parents, Aunt, and his cousin slightly older than him. He begins to recall;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a happy go lucky kid when I first saw the phenomenon of Power Rangers. They were fighting some type of monster known as “Cabbage Patch”. He had the Ability to put plants on people and eventually, was destroyed by that black ranger. He became my idol, after a massive finisher from the Shogun Megazord. I was astonished! I’d spend the next many years trying to become a power ranger with me taking in a Healthy Diet, Prayer, and as much athletic time as possible. I’d spend hours at the juice bar just making my own adventures as a power ranger and doing it with similar, like minded kids as well. After moving to Chicago when I was nine. I started to lose interest in power rangers and moved on to other things. It was a tough time as I’d train myself to become a realistic hero after my athletic skills continued to grow, yet the teenager with attitude I aimed to be beginning to disappear, people said I should join the Army to become a superior hero and learn to fight my own battles instead of fantasizing the ones I continued to dream of, yet got schooled with the real ones I ended up in. The next logical step was to join the safer alternative of the police force, but was stopped by worst Enemy. My own actions and obsession with a crazed criminal known as “Jaguar the Chameleon”. As far as I knew, the sociopath has never been Caught and I got my badge revoked and ended up behind bars for 2 and a half years because I was framed for a crime I didn’t do. Said crime was a lethal shot to a kid with the witness of what seemed like his brother. The only way I could redeem myself and find my ultimate goal is to find Jaguar and save the many others he framed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends the flashback with a vow to his dying grandpa “I got my crew at CARAT helping what was my childhood dream, becoming a Power Ranger.” Al hugged David “Ata cousin, Spikey. Now let’s show these clowns at Nemesis Star what for!” The two were on a clock as their grandpa only had 33 hours of life and to say their final goodbyes, however, at Nemesis Star, Gwei and Mai had a holy book from Kirama Star they stole in a previous conflict with CARAT and the Crystal Road Rangers. Mai asks Luusafar “Can you read this to us? It looks interesting, all I saw was four drops of water with interesting patterns!” Gwei taunts Luusafar “It looks like something we can Benefit from!” Luusafar insultingly pretends to read “Once upon a time, The End. Good Night!” Satron shoves Luusafar and actually reads the book “Okay! Since you asked!” He follows;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before recorded time, four stones (christened as the Moonlit Stones) from four planets; KO-35, Aquatar, Triforia, and Eltar, were forged to seal a mad evil known as Lokar and contained four Powers under the names of single words known as “Time”, “Space”, “Matter”, and “Energy”. They are powerful enough to grant a single wish, but have no limit, ranging from infinite power, galaxy spanning serial planetcide, or superbeing level nobility. The four planets of the then newly formed Galactic Alliance spreaded the four stones across other planets in obscure spots never to be joined together. However, at Kirama Star, it was a planet ridden of evil, fear, disease, and war. It was what people could call Paradise. Then at Crystal Road, the capital of the planet and home to five peacekeepers of the Crystal Goddesses was entrenched by 3 kids who gathered the four Moonlit Teardrops and united them so they could explore their hidden potential. Little did they know at the time that they created their own monster. The wife of the 13th High Priest of Kirama Star, the Joanestess, was destroyed with Norasan gathering energy from the four stones and was raging, and Raging Hard. He went after Morleass but he and his daughter, Marichi, successfully escaped at the cost of Kirama Star as a whole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He concludes, We Must find those four stones! Back at earth, it was nighttime and Peter was sneaking a cookie from the CARAT cafeteria only to see Edward turn the Light on, and call out Peter “Ketchup Boy, You know Better!” Peter tells Edward “C’mon, I just need to eat something.” Edward counters “But can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Peter puts down the cookie and says “Fine.” The next day, David is walking down the street when he gets scared of a patrol guard for seemingly no reason. He cowers “Dont hurt me, my Grandpa is gonna die any minute now and…” the patrol guard reacts “Dude, Relax….  I’m not gonna hurt ya, I’m just gonna help ya investigate something.” David is then sent to an alternate dimension with him and his childhood house in Angel Grove as if virtually nothing ever changed since 1995. He then drops a tear “Bless you, you gave me something I wanted for quite some time. Reliving my past.” The guard taunts, Oh Yeah? Those who don’t remember the past, will repeat it!” The guard reveals himself as Digger Dugger. AMBER alerts the team at CARAT “Everyone, Trouble! It seems like one of our own is missing!” Jill tales back “Oh yeah? Who?” Al tells the team “Cousin Spikey! He appears to be in some time warp or pocket dimension through the vision of Dante!” Steven thinks to Al “Wait, David’s your Cousin?” Al panics “Yes, Didn’t you notice for the ten billionth time already?!” The five Rangers in action morph and go on their Blade Cycles. Inconveniently, they’re being tailed by Gwei and Mai, who use the set of makibishi damaging the tires of the  Out of Control Blade Cycles. Mai taunts the Rangers “Boo Hoo! You couldn’t save David, we already found the first of the four Moonlit Teardrops!” Gwei shortly follows up “You wanted to see Spike, We’ve laid down more spikes than initially bargained for!” The rangers continue the fight as Gwei and Mai do their first stock transformation sequence (featuring them covering themselves in sutras, said sutras turning into a bodysuit, and Butterflies spread all over Gwei’s Head, followed up by Sakura Blossom Petals around Mai’s head). The Ninja Forms strike starts the Crystal Road Rangers, and throws down the Rangers faster and stronger than them!” TopazRanger then goes all in with a boneheaded move “I need to help David, He’s gone ludicrous by trusting a stupid Security Officer into believing a delusional vision of nostalgia!” He then goes into the Nemesis Zone, AmethystRanger ponders “Is he that arrogant? There’s no way in Hell Lord Dante’s Home of troglodyte-Level Losers he’s gonna make this mission alive!” TopazRanger then searches all over the former mansion of David Spike for clues (Similar to the source material, now inserted with original footage containing Monster Genersls of Seasons past including Choobo, Zeltrax, Broodwing, and Imperious. These are ghosts made to attack. The mansion is set up to be a labyrinth made attack but not to be attacked. The conflict is made to reunite TopazRanger and PlatinumRanger while the mansion is made for rooms to not have the same room and path to seldom connect twice. Imperious provides deceptive, vague hints to where to find the exit or find the two so they can reunite. Actions in certain rooms include skeletons in bathrooms, railroads and trains in hallways, Choobo declaring “Do ya wanna play 8 Ball? I’ve got some great my world famous Ricochet Shot to Fire on Cue!” Followed by shooting the cue ball with his staff sending all 15 balls sent on fire, even Choobo announcing “Boom-Shaka-Laka! I’m on Fire!”, even Broodwing sends books at the in manor library sending the books attacking the rangers via separating pages of books as Projectiles or whole books to turn alive. Zeltrax would even go mad with slashing and chasing after the two! At the bedroom, an attempt to Escape through the glass window from TopazRanger was in vain as he’d escaped the bedroom to directly into the kitchen. Meanwhile at the Basement, PlatinumRanger would need a key to enter beyond the Bottom of the staircase. He then got an unpleasant surprise. It was Zeltrax. PlatinumRanger would fear “Oh Dear! I didn’t Axe for this!”as the Rangers were weakening from the attacks from Super Gwei and Super Mai, TopazRanger would eject the old VCR and reveal the first of the Moonlit Teardrops; Genhoi. Then the big fight with Digger Duuger played out more or less similar to the Sentai (down to the whack a mole game). After Digger Dugger was defeated, Edward and David escaped only to find Luusafar to send in another giant beast known as “Hammerzeroa”. TopazRanger and PlatinumRanger tugged at Genhoi, With PlatinumRanger getting the stone himself. The fight again, similar to Kirameiger. Then the Drill Seeker Zord appears with the arrogant line from David (Seeing the rest of the Rangers losing), “Oh my poor little five boo-boos, you don’t play like that, besides, I’ve been practicing this for Ages!” Even merging with the Kindness Diamond Prism with the line “Diamond Colossus, make me stronger!” Once the Drill Seeker Zord transforms into the Diamond Colossus Megazord, PlatinumRanger Yells out (with a robotic voice filter) “I AM A MEGAZORD! ENTER THE DIAMOND COLOSSUS MEGAZORD!!” The fight continues like the source material with some scenes being cut for the goofy nature at parts or time constraints, and PlatinumRanger finishes the monster with “Hasta la Vista, Feel The crash that the Diamond Isn’t! Crazy Drill Unbreakable End!” The Rangers try to thank David, only to see him dressed in black and with a face painted with Dante’s Emblem and says “Are You ready to take my stinkin’ Stone, the four villains (Satron, Luusafar, Gwei, and Mai) unite alongside David and the episode ends with a shot of the five zoning out and adding a “Postcard Memories” shot after the Rangers end up wordless and in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 2: (Opening Narration: The moon has cried, leaving behind four stones on earth, but little do the rangers know, that they have competition beyond Dante, One of their own!) After the narration, the episode continues where the last episode leaves off, a brainwashed David has brought in a challenge with his fellow Generals and the Crystal Road Rangers “I never wanted to be with you guys in the picture, I wanted to be a Power Ranger so I could get my childhood wish, I also got Genhoi, I’m gonna use it to get what I lost, Prestige! Just let me deal with ya then I’ll try to find Jaguar The Chameleon and give him the ultimate revenge! Gwei, Mai, Strike!” Gwei and Mai use their Transformation into Super Gwei and Super Mai to damage the Rangers, and use the Hate Diamond (Powering David, Rechristened as MetalDiamondRanger). Their increasing strength is hurting the Rangers, up to the point of breaking the link to the Crystal Goddesses and set to unmorph. They returned to the CARAT Base and as the five rangers were in bandages and ripped uniforms. Al ends up scolding the five heroes “You are all a disgrace! How could you lose to one Power Ranger and whatever Gwei and Mai are like!?” Marichi tries to reassure Al “David has gone evil, why are you yelling at them? David’s Ego and Selfishness has damaged the Rangers, damaging them bad at that.” Al angrily continues “We’ve got Six hours to let Chuck See the Rangers see the team one last time. Don’t be mad at Cousin David, be mad at these five fools, they had power, more power than brains!” The Rangers end up in “reenergizing capsules” and with next to no help from evil, Al and Marichi team up to defeat the bad guys on their own, seen sewing new outfits to trick Nemesis Star. Back at Hell Lord Dante’s Castle, Luusafar summoned the voice of Beelezasclug for a celebration for the apparent defeat of the Power Rangers “Bonanza! We defeated the Power Rangers! Viva Dante! Viva Dante!” Beelezasclug acts unimpressed “Great! How do you plan to follow it up?” Luusafar thinks “Maybe Summon the deserted Cimmerian Planet and restore it out of its volcanic state. Restore all the monsters were destroyed so they have a true place to call home.” Beelezasclug Responds “Hmmmmm……. the Hate Crystal is mighty, but how mighty? We’ve only got One Moonlit Teardrop, that’s not hard enough to do a mighty task like that.” Gwei and Mai shove Luusafar so they can talk to “Mother”, they summon a silhouetted figure as she goes, “What do you two Good For Nothings want?” Mai requests “Well, the Second Teardrop is on earth somewhere, we need to team up to find it!” Gwei Adds “What a bogus idea, I’d say you, Satron, Luusafar, and David go for it!” “Mother Replies “And?” Gwei continues “Looks like we don’t need much of our powers for our kingdom’s true order. We have David on our backs!” Mother concludes the conversation “Look, I’m not gonna play like this, you get those lazy asses out to fight or I’m gonna take you to the Dumpster and put it in the soot mill, goodbye!” After “Mother” ends the conversation, Gwei and Mai are off to find any keys they can get to access CARAT HQ. The two go to a cave so they can forge a monster out of clay, and 2 hours come by and another Marichi is created. Meanwhile, a heavily white clothed Monk and a clown go hunt for any signs of Gwei, Mai, David, or anyone who could be associated with them. They search at the high school David, Edward, and Jill go to, and as a janitor cuts a cake for the teacher’s lounge, he takes a peek at the other side of the door and ponders, “Is it Halloween Already?” However Two Girls walking suspiciously parallel to each other to with Marichi. To no surprise to anyone, it’s Gwei and Mai! The two girls go into their super modes and Marichi shows more fighting prowess than she normally has, able to beat the clown with relative ease. The clown in question is also Marichi. Upon entering CARAT’s Base, David secretly lets Peter out and declares battle “Well, Well, well. If it isn’t RubyRanger himself, Peter Lewis, let’s fight to the death” both rangers morph and battle inside the CARAT Base and shoving RubyRanger to the button at the restoration chamber, he accidentally lets Steven McDouglas and even Jill Turgenev our of their restoration capsules, and activates AMBER as she Alerts “Everyone, Trouble!! It appears that Gwei and Mai are at Jill’s Highschool with two Marichis within the school as well!” Jill uses her civilian Running Powers to get to the school lightning fast, and Steven calls up a taxi to take him there. After Jill tries to fight Gwei and Mai, they become too fast for her to handle. All of a sudden, she realizes she does gymnastics and uses constant rolling and spinning jumps so Gwei and Mai can hit themselves as opposed to their primary targets. Once he sees the two Marichis fight, Steven gets ready to fight the Fake Marichi, however, he has no clue who is the real one. One Marichi panics “Steven McDouglas, you wouldn’t hurt me, would you?” Another Marichi taunts Steven “I’m the Real Marichi, I can prove it!” Steven manipulates the water fountain water to the ladder Marichi and the clay begins to fall to pieces. Eventually revealed to be a Starlamose incognito, but to Jill, and Steven’s Surprise, it’s now purple. He comes in and exclaims “You must enjoy playing games of chance! Now I can turn things the other way with a game I created called “How can you bother Claying like this” Be sure to send your friends a postcard when you get to the Nemesis Zone!” Jill and Steven enter the Nemesis Zone, and David’s Connection to the Hate Diamond. Peter asks “Are you okay Mr. Spikey,” David Responds “Yes, are you?” Peter tops off the conversation with “Maybe a bit bruised, but we’re Power Rangers, we need to save our friends! They let Edward and Alice out of their Restoration Capsules and the two morph and head onto their Blade Cycles to the Nemesis Zobe Portal (Even with David riding right in back of the bike excitedly cheering “Weeee!!!”) At the Nemesis Zone, the battle continues much like the Sentai (give or take the few PRCR alterations”). Eventually, the Kirama Ball (plus the Diamond Jacker) was used to defeat the Special Starlamose. Gwei and Mai however, used a special Dagger to restore the Starlamose to its fullest state and make it grow. Even Gwei tells the audience, “Do not emulate this trick with your friends, keep yourself and others safe.” They eventually disappear for the rest of the episode, and the zords were attempted to be summoned, but Al couldn’t get any of them back into action (mainly due to him laying down after being ragged out of his costume, and hardly conscious). Alice used her emergency trigger to get the zords ready to go. Then a fight similar to the Sentai starts. With a 30 minute deadline to see Chuck one last time, the zords aren’t doing too good to defeat the Starlamose. The spirit of Morleass IV tells David “Now’s your time to shine, call upon the Construction Fleet Zords to make the Diamond Colossus Megazord, “Super Crusher Mode”, he affirms “Got it! TopazRanger, You Ready?” TopazRanger tells PlatinumRanger “Alright then!” The Combination is successful and defeats the monster. The episode ends with Chuck meeting up with his grandchildren; David and Alfred along with Marichi and the Crystal Road Rangers. Chuck sees the Rangers helmetless along with them still in costume. He concludes the episode;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you guys for making a new life onto me, I’ve never been happier before to see Power Ranges anywhere, Let alone in person, you gave me a great wish, now that Genhoi is under your possession, find the other four before Dante strikes more, I’m glad I’ve made friends out of Steven, and a love for cockatiels within Alfred, who was once afraid of them, the world needs power rangers, Zordon was lucky to give the most famous team of Zackary, Kimberly, William, Trini, and Jason, now you’re the newest generation, fight like you mean it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the episode fades to black, the 8 heroes have tears in their eyes (even to the point where Alice is bawling her eyes out and hugging Jill). The final shot before turning to black is of Al with tears in his eyes nodding his head once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 16: Slicing, Dicing, and Icing: (At the Wedding of a Family Friend, Jill imagines what’d be like to marry her crush; Her Rugby Team Captain, Joey. Upon doing so, she gets a slice of Wedding cake, except now, she gets herself a sweet tooth, up to the point where the mysterious icing traps her mouth and makes her unable to speak (making her unable to morph). That’s not the only thing that said icing does, the Icing even traps SapphireRanger’s hand into holding his sword, making him incapable of unmorphing. The Icing Monster “Sweet Tooth” causes more havoc by tricking people to put their mouths into buildings, statues, cars, and other inedible objects assuming it’s cake, candy, cookies, and other desserts to break their teeth or to chomp up as much sweets as possible with many other silly results): The episode begins with a quick excerpt of A woman in shadows  with a German accent, stroking her little Dragon type pet plotting “In short time, I’ll be sure to get my old right hand man’s Cult for “Hell Lord Dante” and make sure he’s I get control of his little circus troupe…” The a blue headed woman appears upon her master and the woman asks “Can I take on the power losers to fight them back to Chinatown where they belong?” The woman ends up startled and jumps in fear “Grand Overlord Maligore, it’s rude to step into a superior’s lounge like you did right now, “Mother”! I can’t send you into harm’s way that easily, Fräulein!” “Mother” doubts her master’s orders “I’ll be sure to send those six colored clowns to hell where they belong! I even made Marichi into a time bomb that could potentially send dark spores to other planets and create what we call a “Black Sun”! The happy go lucky days are over for those no good doers of Lewis, Choi, Turgenev, McDouglas, and Wilson!” The woman tries to intervene “What about Spike? He has a strong friendship with Marichi.” “Mother” insists to her superior “He’s useless in our scheme, it doesn’t take much to use the traitor as nothing more than cannon fodder, it's those five non-worfs we should have our eyes on.” Then back on earth, a woman is getting married and is revealed to be the bride of a long time family friend of Jill, Ronald. Alice nudges Jill “Jill hun, what has been going on with your brain right now?” Jill daydreams “I always wondered if I could marry my ideal man so I’d be the star of the show for a bit.” As a dream sequence plays with the song “Here Comes The Bride” accompanied by several major human characters from the “Crystal Road” series up to to that point, she sees the groom as Peter Lewis and once the officiant arrives, the dream sequence Officant’s head turns into Alice and yells, yells “You did it again, you’re dreaming of something not of this world.” The groom in the form of David Spike scolds Jill “Pay attention, it’s only polite.” Later, at the first dance, the song played is “I Ran” by A Flock of Seagulls. The song slowly fades as Jill remembers her experience as a young girl who’d play basketball regularly at the gymnasium at her school, and enjoy every second of it, with a pendant of her and her late mother. She also would work with gymnastics to increase agility. In her little Russian neighborhood, she’d deal with street thugs at age 15 after sneaking into an R-Rated movie from Hong Kong known as “Bare Knuckle Zerø”, she was running away from the convenience store to her home with a set of gang members around her and she punched all four of them and broke her pendant. Afterwards, she’d spend day after day on the streets to lie about her life to her dad so she could have a relationship with her and use graffiti to her advantage by spray painting “Sickle and Hammer” Symbols on walls to intimidate cops and look for more brusings. Eventually, the cake was cut and more fears were becoming reality. She took a finger into the icing on a slice of her own cake and then went on to eat more and more as the speed of her eating increased. All of a sudden, David was enjoying his meal as his back would flash light for seemingly no reason, and the light reflected on two antisocial girls with a blond haired man in a trenchcoat,shades, a small thing of facial hair, and a silver cane. They were revealed to be Gwei, Mai, and a seemingly new character! Gwei and Mai would go into super mode with a bunch of Necrokras on their side revealed by the flash sent in by David’s “Shine” Ability. The trenchcoated man would also hold his own rather well with six unmorphed Rangers (complete with his cane turning into a bo staff and even laser rifle). They knew to fight morphed and everyone was in ranger form (save for Jill; who had her mouth stuffed with sweets and couldn’t speak, making it impossible for her to become EmeraldRanger). Al fears “Oh no, this is Dante’s doing.” A new voice comes in “Yup!” It turns out to be the newest monster from the forces of Dante known as Sweet Tooth. He fires icing at two civilians “I Scream, You Scream, We all Scream for Ice Cream!” He then aims for the RubyRanger and fires “D’oh! Did I poke you the wrong way, or was it just me taking you to the oven way around!” The adhesive icing hit SapphireRanger’s Hand holding his sword. Sweet Tooth goes back to Nemesis Star “Gotta hand it to you Blue Boy, you protected your leader’s buns, but with all those calories on your hand, Good luck unmorphing!” Back at CARAT, Edward and Jill were playing Competitive Space Harrier, and Al was doing research on the icing that stuck SapphireRanger’s Hand in a bind (unable to return to Steven) and stuck Jill’s Mouth rather shut (rendering her unable to morph). Angry at the revelation, Al thinks out loud, “Oh no, this can’t be.” Marichi asks “What is it.” Al tells Marichi “It’s a Super Adhesive Icing type of contraption made to hold the victim in a bind unless eaten, forcing the consumed ice to trap the victim’s mouth super shut. Edward pridefully wins “Booya!! I beat ya, and hardcorely too! Now Jill, which shall be our next game? Since these two seem to be your favorites for some reason or another, Outrun or Vampire Savior?” Jill tries to tell with her mouth stuffed to go for Outrun, but Edward teases her “Slam Masters it is then!” Peter suggests to SapphireRanger “Can I just eat the icing off?” Al requests Peter “Actually, No. The contents of the Icing super adhesive, you don’t wanna be like Jill here, poor lady has her mouth as good as stuck. I’d hate to see the same happen to you. Besides, the contents are also extremely tooth rotting, so that’d be Suicide for your teeth.” Alice enters the scene “Me and David are gonna go on a date, we kinda wanna ask you for suggestions for what places we should go to eat.” David joins in saying “I’d even like myself even a burger place, but it has to be a “good” burger place.” Marichi warns the two, “The last thing you oughta be doing is going to eat, we’ve seen how bad eating is right now. Our studies show that Sweet Tooth can catch you guys off guard and end you up like poor Steven and Jill.” The mysterious figure from earlier in the episode rings the door non with the first few beats of the “Go, Go, Power Rangers” song. With no idea who hit the doorbell, Peter goes to the lobby and welcomes the man “Hello, welcome to CARAT can I…” the man pokes Peter on the stomach and reveals himself as Satron. Satron in his regular form taunts Peter “Gotta work on that Dumbbell of a security system you’ve got! Now that I’ve masked myself into CARAT, say be sure to get those other five wimps to join as well!” AMBER warns the CARAT team “Everyone! Trouble!! Satron successfully accessed CARAT with as much ease as possible! And on another side of Town, Sweet Tooth is causing Havoc sticking his tooth rotting substances onto his victims bodies!!” The Crystal Road Rangers agree to split up with the four available to morph doing so, along with SapphireRanger joining the mission as Jill stays with Marichi and Al to find a way to harmlessly get the icing off of it’s many victims. In the meantime, Jill tries to figure out a decent way to get her mouth to open again so she can speak. Her first way is through charades, she starts by acting out drinking. Marichi guesses “You wanna drink something!” Jill nods her head yes with two thumbs up, and then Al proceeds with “Any drink in particular?” Jill nods to that too. She then follows up what seems to be milking a cow and Al guesses “Milk?” Jill shakes her head and waves her hands in a manner of saying no. She then proceeds with moving her hands into a dome like motion straight up and down. RubyRanger, SapphireRanger, and TopazRanger look for Sweet Tooth on the exact place he’s been attracting the many cases of traps amongst many people, and Sweet Tooth has suddenly appeared amongst the three “Enjoy your Just Deserts Rangers!” Super Gwei and Super Mai bring in a set of Makibishi spikes and Peter accidentally steps on one and panics “Ow!” 12 times while hopping on one foot. As Satron coldly enters “personnel-only” territory at CARAT, AmethystRanger and PlatinumRanger stop him, PlatinumRanger shields the cafeteria area of CARAT HQ; “Nice try, but the party’s over!” AmethystRanger adds on “Don't you dare get your spores on any of us, creep!” Satron defends “Won’t need to, She will!” Out comes “Mother” with her true colors. She introduces herself “Why hello my prey, my name is “Mother”, but you can refer to me as Noëlledra if you’d like.” Acting in shock, PlatinumRanger denounces Nöelldra “Are you the same bitch who killed the wife of Morleass IV?” Noëlledra shields her stance “You can say that, or more politely tell the team that Morleass was dumb high priest to allow his flesh and blood to come into my parts unattended. I slain Joannus and would have had Morleass on my scythe if he didn’t put my planet in a massive veil where only no one can visit me nor my sister also named “Mother”. Now that Gwei and Mai have escaped thanks to gaining new human forms from our superior that we’d dare not say her name in the fear that the Galactic Senate would easily find her and her former right hand man, Satron!” Back at the Ranger’s Center of CARAT, the team has shifted from charades to drawing. Alfred congratulates himself “Nice, we’ve got another ingredient to the elixir, now how many ingredients do we need?”  Muzzled as Jil can get, she writes on the board “None”. She then erases it and follows it up with writing “Now, time for the instructions”. Noëlledra starts fighting the two rangers with her partner Satron Rangers. With imbalance meters meters running haywire (namely due to the constant charades games and the Rudeness presented by Edward earlier in the episode) the Rangers end up weak and Noëlledra sends the Rangers packing with her scythe. She then leaves the fight “I do hate long goodbyes, but I’ll be back, I just need to make time for my busy schedule. Auf Wiedersehen, meine Kinder.” The two Rangers, knowing that they’re weaker than before eventually decide to risk their lives and safety in favor of their allies and on AmethystRanger’s Blade Cycle (With PlatinumRanger having his own unique motorcycle, the DrillRider, a more “Lego Technic” style orange bike with a skeletal appearance and a Crystal Drill on the front). The Bike Speaks to him “Yo, did you not know of me? I’m your pal on these roads, now go do it!” The two ride, but end up going on zig zags on straight roads. Al realizing that the rangers are in dire need for help, he requests Marichi “It’s clear that Jill is in no position to fight at the moment, so you kinda need to borrow the EmeraldRanger Powers to help our buddies out.” Marichi gasps “Oh Dear, I’m the smarter one, why can’t you be EmeraldRanger for the time Being, I can fix up an elixir and help Jill back into a fighting position again?” Al tries to reassure Marichi ”Are you Kidding me? I’m not gonna be in a costume with a skirt, I really should Inist. Besides, I’ve got virtually no fighting prowess compared to you and Cousin Spikey!”Jill hands the. Morpher to Marichi and she says “You win, I’m off to fight Sweet Tooth! Crystal Road, bring me High!” The temporary EmeraldRanger cheers “Yippee! Off to deliver some Slicing and Dicing to that Protozoa Icing!” Al alerts Marichi “You’ve only got 11 minutes, make it worth it!” She then takes on her Ruby Savior Zord to the location of the Rangers with borrowed help from RubyRanger Himself to link the powers of two Zords (Ruby Savior Zord and Emerald Racer Zord) to form the RubyZord Type-S to get to the fight quicker. After getting to Sweet Tooth, The Six Rangers call out Sweet Tooth “Think you’re Sweet Stuff? Think Twice, here’s the time to take the cake!” Sweet Tooth Counters “Oh yeah?! You’re gonna need to cut that floss and not come back, fools!” The Rangers even pull out the Kirama Ball and PlatinumRanger pulls out his Diamond Jacker and Sweet Tooth is all but destroyed. Save for the head. Gwei and Mai approach and are accompanied by Noëlldra. Gwei tells the people at home “Dont try this trick at home, die can happen of you do!!” Then proceeds to stick the Dagger into the head of the monster, growing it and spawning a Kaiju monster from the remains and Imbalance power. The zords are summoned, the fight goes similar to the Sentai (with the usual alterations, but keeping the Grand Crystal Megazord, and Diamond Colossus Megazord tied time a building). Once on the building, the Rangers are in quite the bind. Then Marichi tells her allies “The Goddesses tell you to do this all the time, but “Focus Your Thoughts”. You can link this to make a decent Spinout move. PlatinumRanger (Currently one with the Diamond Colossus Megazord), tells his teammates “I know her and this tech, go for it.” RubyRanger advises his team “Alright everyone, let’s do it, send him his Just Desserts!” The Rangers eventually win against the Monster and SapphireRanger concludes “Now that’s a yummy pastry pile here, See ya at the dentist.” As Jill’s climactic low verbal game concludes, Al rages “I can’t take this game anymore, improve your drawing please!” She then ends the game with “My Drawing Suxasaurus Rex”. Afterwards, her mouth can open and she pants like no tomorrow. Marichi cheers “Alfred, we did it, we sent the ugly sugar pile to the soot mill!” Jill exhausteddly Hugs all her teammates in sequence one at a time. Even Marichi was given a decent Bear Hug from Jill, and Marichi cries “You're gonna make my eyes pop out misss, it’s too hard!” Eventually Marichi’s eyes do pop out, but are able to be put back together. Alfred jokes “Okay then, maybe we could use a smart one for these lost marbles.” And concluding the episode with a decent end of the show laugh and fading out as the CARAT Tower Zooms out...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arc 3: Forbidden Powers Rising Arc (Plus new Character Cheat Sheet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After David is slowly being accepted to the Rangers, New threats have appeared from Nemesis Star and Beyond! Gwei and Mai are as good as trashed, Bellethal (plus her pet dragon like lizard, LidaLida), and Nöelledra have entered the building, and Time and Space are being messed around with as a more powerful wave of monsters, and generals have been sent to deal with the Rangers as Zords, weaponry, and more appear as the stakes escalate! New villains have appeared, with the only newcomers are in the form of young cockatiels and a rogue bounty hunter who wants to help the Rangers!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>New Characters:</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellethal = Yodonna</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LidiaLidia/Lizzie/Lizorg (PR Original Character (LidaLida/Lizzie)/Lizorg = Projector Gamoryu)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother (The Aqua)/Nöelledra = Numajo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zairados Reita: Comes in the Rangers paths to fight, train, or give advice. At the same time, he’s a lone wolf and part of Bellethal’s band of Bounty hunters (and by extension; Dante). He’s aiming to obtain unknown goals and is very loyal (yet not 100% affiliated to both sides of good or evil).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Mondo: A Malevolent Mad Scientist who tries to find the secret of Living Forever through the use of fusing Technology with Living Beings (among many other questionable uses based on Cybernetic Knowledge). Joins Nemesis Star to aid in the war against The Six Descendants of the Crystal Road Guardians, Though not 100% loyal to either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><h3>
  <span><br/>Arc 3: Forbidden Powers Rising Arc:</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 17-18: Nöelledra’s Dark Sea: In a long distance communication from the Messenger of Dante; Luusafar, and the long feared ally/Top Secret General of Dante, only going by the name “Mother” has the nastiest plan yet to acquire the Moonlit Teardrops, Kidnap the Last Child of Kirama Star; Mariachi. She takes things to Phantom Circus (Her Home Planet) using the next monster from Nemesis Star, Duke Lure, strikes people on earth taking them to “Hell’s Playground” leaving only specific “remains” of them as symbiotic goo. Said goo can pollute sources of water (similar to the living substances that polluted and weaponized the waters of Aquatar) only to turn the bodies of water into living organisms for destruction. Marichi ends up Kidnapped and Gwei and Mai are in the (figurative) driver’s seat (alongside their mother) as imbalances start harming the Rangers and another Crystal of Kirama is found in an impossible to detect location, the Super Crystal of Destiny):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 1: The episode begins with a bunch of feminine (yet neutralized to clean off anything too sexual) hodgepodges of monster parts playing darts, billiards, video games, and even miniature bowling (foosball with bowling in place of soccer). Eventually a woman in shadows strokes her dragon creature on her lap (like a James Bond villain) smugly remarks “Yes, that’s a good LidaLida, we have made plenty of “Makuus” (galactic slang terminology for stolen coins (derogatory terminology for ones with good hearts and justice in their eyes)) on our side, now with as much as we’ve got, now let’s those who buy these services suffer who disobey is and our top allies, Hell Lord Dante and Nemesis Star, feel the might for our grand goal, to use those Makuus against them with the terror of execution via the ones they purchased to destroy. 20 traitors on the list, planetary genocide is the best when I have families crushed and grand duties being null and void with destruction once my squadron of all female Bounty Hunters on their tails and I can create more with those coins turn into monsters and consequences they’ll never return from.” Meanwhile the Galactic Senate enters a panic on a satellite near KO-35 when  a boat appears. Members from a couple of Aquitians, representatives from what looks like Elgar’s race, and even a Triforian Sage are shaking and falling from a new terror powerful enough to cause earthquake rumbles across paths. Then the grand leader of the galactic senate declares “Oh dear, I thought we killed her and left the remains of her being her two children off as they weren’t causing damages”. In comes a boat carrying a sole scythe wielding women that rushes towards Nemesis Star. Even at the secret palace containing the band of bounty hunters is shaking with a long time traitor of the gang. LidaLida warns her owner’s crew “Danger, Danger, Lia! It’s our top traitor, Lia! Worser yet, she’s coming towards Nemesis Star as well, Lia!” One of the bounty hunters resembling “Sword Warrior” from Beetleborgs sees the danger and panics herself “Oh no, that’s “Mother”. I knew she’d have to go with her mutual Dante Cultist; Satron!” The lower third of the screen displays “A New Arc has Started” as the boat comes into Nemesis Star with it containing the newest recruit of Satron’s army, Nöelldra. Gwei and Mai are happy to see their own mother by their side again, they give gifts and Makuus to Nöelledra with their own personal stories. Nöelledra isn’t having any of it, and slashes her scythe across her two daughters slamming into the walls of Dante Castle. She steps closer to Satron and Luusafar and neils “Good to have me back, isn’t it?” Luusafar fanboys over her “Yes indeed! Let’s do some nasty stuff with the team, Gwei and Mai failed their constant missions and we let you have the header up!” Nöelledra comments “I was sent to settle a score with the four Moonlit Teardrops, The Rangers have one already, I know that the other three are on earth. My daughters were just useless and if they wanna stay, they’d have to handle things via Beelezasclug’s Will.” Satron remarks, “Oh yeah? We made this creature in your honor. Behold! Duke Lure, I can send these clowns to your planet so we can have unlimited power against the only obstacle that takes the fast way inwards; The last Child herself, Marichi!” As Duke Lure heads towards his first target, it’s at Pier 17, the crew finds the mysterious object that was found in the lake. The fisherman goes “What the hell is this? It looks like a water drop shaped rock, yet it seems to weigh 30 megatons. I can’t even lift it despite the ease of getting it from the last batch of the night.” After a black hole appears amongst the Pier, and the fisherman is sent into the black hole via a fishing hook and he only leaves behind a blob of light pink goo. The next morning, AMBER sends in an Alert to CARAT “Everyone, Trouble!! There’s a new monster on our paths, according to the records sent in, it doesn’t show much, but all we know is that a black hole sent 8 earth beings including 2 children and even a cat into the it’s maw with abnormally crazy hooks!” Edward thinks out loud “We’re missing breakfast for this?” Al runs in “There’s no time, our alert system is going all haywire on us, do something!” Peter runs into the situation “Sorry, I’m in this operation too, we need to do something.” Edward reluctantly agrees, morphs, and all five of the main rangers go on their blade cycles and not only them, but David joins in as well (albeit in a more clumsy way). PlatinumRanger recalls “I need these four stones, to erase “Jaguar the Chameleon” from history. I’d be a much better person if he didn’t do the deed I got fired for. As the lures start striking at various locations of New Era Chicago, another threat is on the way with polluted water striking its increasingly powerful range. David goes on the mission for the newly found stone from the night where Duke Lure started striking. He does it in his Drill Seeker Zord. Marichi questions “No offense Al, but isn’t firing the Drill Seeker Zord a bit overkill?” Al turns the other way and grabs at Marichi “It’s not Overkill, this is Overkill!” The fake Al turns back into Nöelledra, and teleports her to the high rises near the lakes. At the battle with Duke Lure, The Rangers approach the monster “Hey, save some of these hooks for the fishies!” Duke Lure taunts at the Rangers “Yup, I think we have Seafood tonight with a special of Ranger Stew.” The rangers fight against Duke Lure and a squad of Necrokras is constantly being interfered with variations of “Al, Where are you?” Al is seen waking up, ready with pancakes for the Rangers. All of a sudden, he realizes that the AMBER system has been messed with and making the “Link” with the Crystal Goddesses ever more haywire. He tries to warn the Rangers “Rangers, Marichi has been kidnapped by Dante and his set of Z-Rank Putties and they seemed to gotten me off guard as that little witch impersonated me, now I’m trying to get at you to go after the woman who started this crazy mission in the first place!” Steven contacts Al “I can’t hear you. You seem to be breaking up!” Al goes in another frenzy “Where are you, the Radar got jacked and it doesn’t look like anyone other than David is detectable.” With a messy connection and David more interested in the newly found Moonlit Teardrop than helping the rangers. PlatinumRanger arrives at the location where the second Teardrop is. Duke Lure has gained the first of the Rangers at the hooks with the capture of Jill. Duke Lure exclaims “Farewell Ahoy Jill, tell me how Jack is doing!” Later, Angry at Duke Lure, TopazRanger runs a fast punch against Duke Lure “Sorry, Jack isn’t gonna take you any higher! The giant has arrived!” Even as Marichi is forced to watch, Gwei and Mai hold her hostage, with Mother joins in the fight and shows herself in the flesh “I am Nöelledra, mother to Gwei and Mai, don’t worry, Jill is still here with you guys, just in a fish tank. As Duke Lure takes more of these clowns for harvest, their remains are put here with the new creature here powered by their own slime remains. This is quite a luring experience seeing you kids try in a desperate fight you’ll never win. If ya wanna see me, I’ll be offshore to my planet so I can harvest enough of you crazy losers for the other three teardrops.” TopazRanger denounces Nöelledra “You listen here, if you’re that obsessed with….” Nöelledra interrupts “You listen to me! You’re the obsessed ones, besides, I’ve got my achievement done, now go tell that to David, buh-bye. I look forward to our first battle.” She then moves back to her own planet. David goes back towards the Rangers with “Bad news guys, I couldn’t save the 2nd Moonlit Teardrop; Kansi. Now Nöelledra can perform tricks like time travel, freezing anyone and anything for short amounts of time, or anything else she wishes within limits.” TopazRanger hits PlatinumRanger “Idiot, you aimed for something we weren’t aware of, not letting Al let us know about the situation before we could have breakfast. As a matter of fact, I believe that you were more concerned of the four teardrops than you were of your teammates, Thanks for nothing moron.” He rips his Morpher off his wrist (demorphing him back to Edward Choi) and starts sobbing. With Edward out of sight, RubyRanger takes an Unmorphed David Spike Reassures to David, “He doesn’t mean it, he was just upset you were using your powers for personal gain. A very serious rule of Zordon he thought Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy about when they were selected amongst billions of individuals on earth.” David tells his comrade “I’m sorry bud, I need some space.” In the meantime, Peter separates from David and remembers “Oh it’s starting to come back to me the first time I’ve met Edward. I was on a milk run for my family, we couldn’t afford anything that wasn’t affordable on our ends and I just wanted that candy bar and the best milk available at the shop. Though we met my most nasty rival yet. Edward and the Catsharks, with those bozos ready to take me back to town with the milk we needed to stay alive. But my coins weren’t enough for that and my candy bar. If I dropped that Choco for a milk carton, I’d have saved my family out of our living hell on earth, then again, I wouldn’t have met Eddy, Steve, or Alice. Not even Jill would have merged us into the Power Rangers of Crystal Road! Maybe I can save Steve and Alice from their pickle of a time.” RubyRanger goes towards his Comrades at the brink of defeat with Duke Lure cackling “I’m sorry I couldn’t let you off the hook, but even a “Jill in a Jar” would like to see your hands into it. However, it’s my jar, my rules!” Then incomes RubyRanger with his care for his friends and strikes at Duke Lure with a sword (breaking any connections to his many fishing lines ready to take the next ranger in line). After the line has been cut via RubyRanger and his sword. He duels Duke Lure for another couple of minutes and traps the monster into the polluted waters and is as good as gone. Until the “Ark” that Nöelledra entered in the first place rises and creates an all new creature known as “Slashmu”. As the sun sets, Edward casually hits a vending machine and grabs himself a decent, cold can of soda. He then recalls “Wait a sec, this soda reminds me of my late brother. We came to get a stupid toy we wanted only to see him get killed in the errand. I took up boxing as a result and used my power to hit people to dream of being a Power Rangers, but it’s not the wish to harm that makes a good person, quite the opposite. Like I was no better than that police dude who fatally hurt my flesh and blood, now, I must chin up, “Pete-Slice”, “Jillgenev”, Steven, Alice, “Davey”, I’m coming in!” He morphs and with Jill stuck as a pile of slime in a jar under the attendance of the Real Technician Al and their own Cockatiel; Quartz. The Emerald Goddess takes full control of the Emerald Racer Zord and Grand Crystal Megazord is formed and David turns into the Diamond Colossus Megazord so they can fight Slashmu. However, while the fight goes similar to the Sentai (with obvious alterations), the Rangers still lost. With the five active rangers teased at my Nöelledra “This isn’t even my last fight I'll have with you guys, now, I must be on my merry ways and keep my livestock ready for the misery I have planned next. And the episode ends with a zoom out of the rangers seeing the danger of Slashmu (forming a postcard memories shot of the active five horrified).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 2: (Starts with a recap of assorted scenes of Nöelledra’s arrival to earth and kidnappings of Marichi and Jill with the narration of “The one who is feared across the galaxy, “Mother” has arrived. She used Duke Lure to kidnap 32 individuals for what counts as livestock on her planet, the current wasteland of “Hell’s Playground”. Using the 32 individuals turning into slaves and execution pieces. After Duke Lure was killed into the sea from RubyRanger, a new beast combining the polluted water being, “Enzymer”, the spirits of the ones kidnapped (with very few exceptions), the spirit of Duke Lure, and even Nöelledra’s own boat, “Arkanoid”, creates the big, dangerous beast “Big Slashmu” to destroy the Rangers, Zords, and New Age Chicago, but that’s only the start.”) Slashmu attempts to eat the rangers until they get teleported back to CARAT. The five active rangers. The four core rangers are mad each other and start a storm of rambling. Al gets confused “Why did I even bother with these four babies that couldn’t even have the sense to bother to fight as a full on team for even five minutes. Even David gets scared and Shouts, “You couldn’t even work the chemistry between your comrades and that’s why Jill and Marichi are kidnapped. You’re meant to get stronger with the powers gifted from goddesses from Kirama Star, now you need to take a break from each other and I think I know how.” David uses his shine ability to freeze the rangers in place. Al even warns David “This is your fault, now you have to go towards “Hell’s Playground” to do battle against the evil reaper known as “Nöelledra”. Do you think you can use the same tools as before to reach Nöelledra and her circus of stupid creatures created by the consequences of your own actions?” David pinky swears to his cousin and tells the rangers “I personally screwed up this timeline, but it’s time to go and find Jill and Marichi.” The rangers notice something weird, they’re turning into sand. Even Al is turning into sand. The team morphs on and Al let’s the rangers know “Your powers are weaker than before. Going to Hell’s Playground circa 2600 years ago will weaken them harder. Time traveling to save Marichi and Jill is gonna be a risk! SapphireRanger, AmethystRanger, stay on current day earth and stop any damages Big Slashmu causes! I see David regretted going to battle with the Drill Seeker Zord disobeying Zordon’s legendary rule of “not escalating a fight unless forced to”. I’ll take care of Quartz until then. Also, there’s a Black serpent near Nöelledra and her troupe that simply erases matter if sucked up on sight. Do NOT get close to her lake, it’s an instant death trap. Cousin Davey, are you willing to lead Peter and Edward into the most dangerous mission yet?” David tells his cousin “Danger is my middle name!” Let’s head towards “Hell’s Playground”, Pete and Ed, should we?” Edward realizing the terror of Dante and his own actions teams up into Yellow Shovel Rocker Zord and likewise, Peter enters his Red Rescue Fire Zord for the sake of saving the rangers from the erasing of his many experiences and friends he made heads into the portal of “Hell’s Playground” 2600 years ago. After a linkage with The Emerald Crystal Goddess, the Red Rescue Fire Zord turns into the Red Speed Dasher Zord (a derivative of the original Green Speed Dasher Zord) so they can fight Nöelledra. Meanwhile, Alice is seeking the park for any signs of Nöelledra as an ice cream truck tune plays near the park. Steven (helmetless), on the other hand, falls for the Ice Cream Clown’s trap. He orders a Mighty Morphin’ White Ranger Bar. Upon the delivery of his reward for paying the ice cream clown shouts out “Happy Birthday!” Steven, in a confused state, worries “My birthday isn’t for another three months.” The Clown yells out “Happy Birthday!” Steven thinks “Didn’t Alice turn 21, a few months ago?” The clown uniformly sends in yet another “Happy Birthday!” Steven gets annoyed “Alright, this is getting old!” The clown changes positions “Yup, public figure, deal with the imbalance of Nöelledra!” The clown flies out of the van and turns into Nöelledra again “Enough talk, only do!” Back at a Nemesis Star; Gwei and Mai get afraid they’ll get replaced with Nöelledra’s Tricks. Satron wordlessly nods as Luusafar plots, excellent, “We have a keeper, just one of three Nöelledras in action.” The battle goes back to Hell’s Playground and we see a very young Marichi playing. She’s smiling “I can’t wait for my big adventure to the lake and forests of this world.” Morleass warns his child “No, this place is dangerous!” Meanwhile, Joanness goes in the line of her daughter costing her life from “Past” Nöelledra. Morleass carries his daughter to safety as PlatinumRanger notices a strong fear, He might have connections to The Kirama Star Royal Family. Then “Present” Nöelledra goes after “Past” Marichi so she can deliver a blow to erase all six rangers, Al, and “Present” Marichi from existence. PlantinumRanger was able to stop the time shattering blow to “Past” Marichi. Nöelledra declares to David Spike “That’s it, I will kill you for not helping me not do my deed!” Meanwhile the Nöelledra on earth fights SapphireRanger and AmethystRanger and at the climax of her fight “It was nice knowing ya, but there’s a Scythe way to handle things.” As RubyRanger and TopazRanger look for Jill, she seems to be trapped and crucified near what looks like Kansi, the Time manipulating Moonlit Teardrop. Hardly conscious Jill doesn’t seem to want to react to any of TopazRanger’s Actions. Once Marichi and PlatinumRanger successfully got away from certain doom, Jill all of a sudden opens her eyes, but without pupils and all white eyes, wanting to kill the rangers and with only minutes until the gate to present day earth closes. Jill punches TopazRanger in the face. and grapples RubyRanger trying to bite him as the gate continues to close. Nöelledra sees the Rangers in a dangerous situation “Well, Well, Well. I see we’ve come to terms, with just 3 minutes on your side, it’s either Jill or Marichi, Choose Wisely.” TopazRanger says, “I’ve got a jar of Jilly, Peter’s got Kansi, so if we’ve got you by the mask.” Nöelledra picks on TopazRanger “If the past doesn’t hurt you, my curses will, so enjoy my army!” A mob of brainwashed individuals kidnapped by Nöelledra starts running towards the heroes as Jill continues to chase RubyRanger and TopazRanger. However RubyRanger insists to the second in command, “Help Jill, we’ve only got seconds left.” TopazRanger counters with, “I’m trying, but Nöelledra has some type of link towards her making it impossible to restore without either permanently staying in the Past, or destroying the future. We need to take Nöelledra too!” The three Rangers enter the hole and chase them is the Black Serpent to destroy the matter within the path of the Rangers. As the gate closes, Nöelledra disables the use of guns and weaponry for SapphireRanger and AmethystRanger “Look, your friends are history, I’ve won, time for my Full Moon Slice!” The Attack is reflected when the dropped White Ranger Ice Cream Bar somehow takes the dangerous attack onto Nöelledra and she turns into wooden dummy pieces. The rangers seem to be saved onto present day earth as Nöelledra leaves the scene as RubyRanger and TopazRanger take their helmets off and get fish complete with “Sea Gunk” out of their mouths. Edward thinks, “Ughhhh….   it sucks to have loads of sea crud enter our bodies, but I don’t know what….   oh my god, Jill is hydrophobic, I have to save her!” Jill heads into the sea then acting worried, David panics “Jill Didn’t make it? Please help!” Marichi hugs David as the beast Big Slashmu rises again. Jill luckily makes it out. Jill pokes around, “Guys, I’m fine. I may be Hydrophobic, but I didn’t say I couldn’t swim.” She takes off her jacket, morphs, and with the six rangers United again, the Crystal that saved SapphireRanger and AmethystRanger shakes and merges with the black serpent and purifies it into the Sea Express Zord. The battle against Big Slashmu continues (with the same pattern of the rest of the series following the Sentai with the usual alterations). The Shark Express Zord merges with the Goddess Train Zord to make the RailBoy Megazord Light Mode. After Big Slashmu is defeated, Gwei and Mai fangirl Nöelledra until Nöelledra yells at her two daughters “Well, I see you two good for nothings couldn’t win like I did, I hate you both, you’d hate to hang out with the even harsher Galaidos. They quiet down awkwardly and go back off. The episode ends with a decent morning breakfast with waffles. Al sings while serving his world famous breakfast “The world is harsh, and the pay is low, I love working at the ol’ B&amp;O. The batter is fine, and I’ve since driven the loads. I love working at the Railroads.” Jill is happy to be with her friends and tells her visions while trapped; “Well, I was there, I was dreaming about meeting Pete Salsa in preschool yet we’ve lived next door to each other for our entire lives, my dad believes it was since we were babies. But who knows, I don’t remember anything when me and Peter were babies.” Steven says “Life is short, you’re still youths and without your help, we wouldn’t have existed anymore.” Peter puts a thing of ketchup on his bowl of oatmeal, “Pardon?” Jill with a confused face responds “Me or him?” Peter puts his spoon in his Ketchup topped oatmeal “You silly head, like what are you talking about?” Jill tries Peter’s oatmeal “Like we’re just talking about a dream I had the other night. Nothing special.” As Jill tries her bottle of X Citrus Soda to wash down her disliked portion of Jerry’s contraption, Peter announces “I’m sorry, I heard information involving Jill and I. After all, we’re lifelong neighbors. I also kinda have a crush on Jill.” After Peter spits out his nasty combination of his very own oatmeal, Jill turns the other cheek away from Peter “Oh, you…..”, followed by an end of the traditional end of the show laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 19: Jill’s Rock Quest: (After listening to some “KISS” songs, Al gets a phone call that he won the lottery, but the lottery card Al got was actually cursed. Al now has to do a fantasy based off the last thing he was doing, in this case, since he was listening to some Rock songs, he has to form a rock band and the curse created a new monster out of him and is now terrorizing the City with Al’s own music. Eventually, Nöelledra challenges the Female Rangers to a fight with Super Gwei and Super Mai and a mysterious figure appears (neither confirming if he’s on the side of good or evil) who’s motives are unknown offering Jill and Alice “forbidden knowledge”): The episode starts a four year old Jill running towards her mother, hugging her, and exclaiming “Wheeeeee!” This moment was not to last as she became her 18 year old self, her mother would turn into a bear, and the upbeat world she was in turned into a Siberian land with the bear ready to bite her along with a hunter sending a bullet towards her direction. She then wakes up back to reality. Next thing Jill knows, it’s breakfast time. Everyone at CARAT is enjoying their French Toast except Jill. Peter asks Jill “I thought you liked French Toast, what happened?” Jill gets angry and tells Peter “I’m not hungry.” Peter tries to insist Jill “You’ve been wanting French Toast for weeks.” Jill rudely counters “I said I’m not hungry, you creep!” She chucks her dish at Marichi only for the food and plate to be stopped by Alice’s Telekinesis. Al sees Jill’s behaviors and thinks “Oh dear.” Edward requests Al “Jill hasn’t been herself for days. She rage quitted a Space Harrier session because she after seeing the continue screen just once. Even Steven told me she took too much pizza slices than she was entitled to the other night.” Alice enters the scene “From what David has by his side, he tells me Jill has been sleeping terribly for a similar duration.” Al dedicates himself to the job “We should access Jill’s Dreams!” Only to follow up with “Only after we do the “Midwest Rock World”. Our KISS cover band.” David enters the scene “Cousin Al, what are you thinking!? CARAT is a world defense organization, not a Media corporation!” AMBER sends a warning “Everyone, Trouble!! A duo of delinquent girls are beating people silly at Wriggley, troops, come in!” The rangers morph into action (Sans Jill; who declares “I don’t wanna be a power ranger anymore! I don’t get the rewards I’m entitled to get!”). As the other four main rangers go on their Blade Cycles and PlatinumRanger with his DrillRider, Gwei and Mai introduce them battle ready from the get go. They’re not even alone, as on top of a baseball bar it’s a surprising face, Nöelledra. She sends a taunt to the rangers “Guess it sucks not having Turgenev on your side. It’s time to change the tone a bit. Rock hard, Amp Nine!” She strums her guitar and the next monster to fight is revealed; Amp Nine. Amp Nine introduces himself “Am I rocking too hard, or is this just a hard place to be with Amp Nine?!” Worsening things was Al singing a terrible cover of “I Wanna Rock N Roll All Night” the sound amplifying the monster’s attacks. The five active rangers try to take the monster down with team based attacks, like a cross way Gun strike as SapphireRanger saying “I liked those hits” and AmethystRanger following up with “It’s too bad these Discs don’t have them!” Attempting to get to the finisher as quickly as possible, RubyRanger and TopazRanger prepare a cross way slash with RubyRanger beginning with “Sorry to cut the party early” with TopazRanger ending with “but we’re slashing those fees insanely low!” Amp Nine sends in powerful soundwaves “You didn’t think I couldn’t go up to Eleven? Now I can!” The Attack cracked the rangers suits into pieces. PlatinumRanger blasted Amp Nine with his finisher “Did you not realize you have a broken Audio Jack?” Amp Nine counters with more soundwaves “Didn’t you realize that your Diamond IS breakable!” David unmorphs and the rangers retreat. Jill is reluctantly put into a position ready for a Sedation. With Jill in her sedation phase, Al orders the five rangers and Marichi “Which one of you six is gonna help our green gal find what’s been causing her bad dreams?” Alice volunteers “I will! Jill needs someone of her team of her half of the species to understand and help her” Al puts Alice in a pod so she can enter Jill’s thoughts and Alice is forewarned “Your Powers won’t be as effective as they are in the real world, so don’t work yourself too hard within here. Also, if you die here, you die in real life. Same equally goes for Jill, you’ve got only one hour here. Best of luck to both of you!” At a cyberpunk version of Soviet Union, Alice finds a parade in Moscow celebrating the rise of “Empress Turgenev” as the Soviet Hymn plays. Alice rushes towards the new leader of the Neo-USSR. On the float containing Turgenev and her throne, Alice attempts to tackle Jill, but actually goes through her (forcing a man to yell “Inostranets! Kaznit’ yeye!!” Subtitled with “Foreigner! Execute Her!!”) Armored Cops fire lasers towards Alice, and Alice tries to get Jill to snap out of her delusional state and Jill (as her Soviet Leader self, complete with a shiny red dress akin to Jeanne of Abaranger) screams “Go to Hell!” A fight progresses with Alice’s Psychic powers, and Jill’s interdimensional powers. Turgenev eventually sends Alice to a pocket dimensional with an Ice Hockey Match at the 2034 Winter Olympics at Chicago with Canada and Russia. Strangely Jill is still age 18 with and Jill’s Mother being alive (even in an elderly age) as the Russian Women Ice Hockey team and Jill hands Alice her hockey gear. Jill’s mother screams orders in Russian. Jill accidentally bumps into Alice leading into the coach and both head into a portal created in the shape of Jill’s mother. Transition back to the real world, Al successfully sets up Peter, Edward, and Steven into “Midwest Rock World” with Marichi being the manager. Al excites “Yes! Let’s Rock! Now Let’s Rock n Roll all night!” David rejects “Let’s not!” As a slightly less embarrassing cover of “I Wanna Rock N Roll All Night” from Al plays, the song fades and David takes things solo. Next location is an RPG dimension Called “Jill Quest”. Jill and Alice fight a “Ravage Wolverine” Accompanied by a “Poisonous Mantis”. Alice warns Jill “We don’t have that type of time! We’ve only got 12 minutes” back at David’s location, he goes to the fight solo, and Jill and Alice enter where the key to go back to normality. They get a slash strike at a swordswoman (resembling Sword Warrior from Beetleborgs) who says to Jill and Alice “Good things come to those who listen, those who don’t learn from the past, are to repeat it.” Alice threatens “Who are you?” The mysterious figure disappears with “Ask not who am I, ask yourself you are.” She disappears via a tornado. Jill questions to herself while she calmly tears up “Who am I? Who am I? Am I a motherless dweeb who steals for my Ramen a day budget, or am I a woman with friends I can call another family. I’m not an athletic criminal who considers her daddy living next door to my biggest fan. Yes it hurts to have my days thinking of events 6 years ago, but benefiting myself and taking my own parents for granted is not a timeline I wanna be in. Dad could be gone tomorrow, but I’m a Power Ranger! My life is not a gate for being a troublemaker, I need to serve justice for other people. Now it’s time to fight!” With a five minute time limit, Al sings a new rendition of “Go Go Power Rangers” with “Mighty Morphin” replaced with “Our Heroic”. The song plays across three parallel fights with Shots of PlatinumRanger fighting Amp Nine (very similar to the Sentai), “Midwest Rock World” as they play the song, and Jill and Alice morph to fight Gwei and Mai. After Amp Nine and the Dante Spies are defeated, Amp Nine’s head explodes and creates A jukebox headed giant monster. Jill wakes up as her civilian form goes into her rangers and the Zord fight goes for the norm of the series (similar to the Sentai, but with some parts altered). The episode ends with The two female rangers having ice cream with the following conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice: Ya know, I feel like I had a dream where we were in a Hockey Tournament as you played like a pro. I was playing like a goof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jill: Really? I had a similar dream. I’m terrible at hockey, I’m more of a rugby player. I also saw myself as I watched myself as the empress of the Neo-USSR?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice: RPG?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jill: Oh yeah, I miss my mother. She was the best in the world. Dad never was the same afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice: Men in my eyes just not the people I like to associate myself with. Peter is quite the character, Edward is a tough boy, but Steven is my type. He got me to read Saiyuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jill: Sai-Yu-Ki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice: Journey to the West. A pig, a monkey, a turtle, and a priest. Let me not get into David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David Spike: *walking in the sight of Jill and Alice* Pardon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the show laugh commences, yet a spirit of a new villain declares to the Rangers “Laugh all you want, I still have the bull by the horns. Thanks for being my vessel Jill Turgenev” a black fire fills the screen to black with the words “Beware of Bellethal! Next time”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 20-21: The Mistress in Dread: (After a test of “Fighting Spirit” for Jill and Alice, the next test is for Edward, he falls in love with a shy, German college girl. She’s a master of Archery, but at their first date at the forest trails, the mysterious figure strikes at Edward and even Edward’s new significant other isn’t as she seems. It’s revealed that Both advisares are part of an “all-women” bounty hunter gang with strong ties to Dante, and Nemesis Star as a whole. Enter; Bellethal and her pet lizard type “micro monster” “LidaLida”. As the rangers are in a desperate pickle with Boompin, they also have to juggle the captain of her own crew and the “forbidden knowledge” both sides are dealing with):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 1: As the episode begins, we get some unseen clips of the woman in the shadows sneaking into Nöelledra’s Ark using one of many monster conglomerates (with them having the theme of Earth Animals), with the monster of choice being Lizzinator from MMPR with his hair being shaved and the horns of Ushioni from Kakuranger. LidaLida would hide within The Woman’s vessel’s Shadow, then into the Giant Water Lifeform before The woman would enter Jill as LidaLida would stay in the shadow. Ultimately entering Nemesis Star in the flesh. She’d slowly walk down into Dante’s Castle. Gwei would get hit with a whip and scream “What was that for!?” Before Mai could answer, the New General would declare “I’ll tell ya what that was for! Homecoming!!” Satron and Luusafar would give a warm welcome to their new ally as the General would shove both generals down to the wall and Luusafar goes “Who is this Clown?” Nöelledra would passively tell Luusafar “Ask.” The General would introduce herself “The Name is Bellethal, highly wanted bounty hunter and former right hand woman of Satron. I came for one reason and one reason only, to destroy the Modern Day Disciples of Crystal Road. We have similar goals and considering Gwei and Mai were about as useful as a pair of Dum Dums, I’ll be taking the seat this point on!” Bellethal turned her whip into two pieces and transformed it into two Dum Dums followed by asking “Root Beer or Butterscotch?” Gwei and Mai would chase after the treats, followed by Bellethal turning both candies into sticks of dynamite. The dynamite sticks would then be chucked at the Twins before they would be merged into a golf ball. Bellethal would shapeshift into a golfer and put the ball on a tee with Satron turning into his human form alongside Luusafar making Golf commentator commentary; “Is Belle gonna go with the three wood or switch to the six iron? She’s aiming for the three wo….  no! She wants the iron! Could she get a decent birdie? She’s past a hole in one, she can’t make herself even one bogey as her fearsome competition contains the likes of Poisandra and even Trakeena! If she loses now, it could spell disaster and…” Nöelledra puts a scythe in front of Luusafar “Leave her alone, she needs to think! You aren’t helping!” Bellethal hits the golf ball out of Nemesis Star to parts unknown. Even wagging her finger “Now that’s how to deliver some classic carnage. Goodbye Galaxy, enjoy the rest of eternity in hell!” Satron then goes back to his regular form and tries to congratulate Bellethal “Congratulations to the true daughter of Dante, Bellethal!” Bellethal turns her golf club into a sword pointed at Satron with the addition of “I’m taking control here this point onward! Tell him what for, LidaLida!” LidaLida laughs and chuckles in the form of the beats of “Go, Go, Power Rangers!” Followed by taunting “Who’s the right hand person now, lia!” At the side of the rangers, the team is at the theme park with less than a care in the world. Al and David are playing with a Mini 4WD style racetrack, Peter and Jill are dating having romantic time at the carousel (with cars based on characters from the Street Fighter universe. Their car is based on Zangief (Jill’s Favorite Character)), Marichi is playing carnival games (with the particular being a five player Wheel spinner based off the DarkStalkers girls (toned down versions of them, namely Morrigan, Felicia, Hsein-Ko, Q-Bee, and BB Hood) with a race to the finish challenge topped with a Repurposed Kiva-la aimed to hit the top), Steven and Alice are on a mini roller coaster with the head of Bass from Megaman. Meanwhile, Edward is ordered to bodyguard a German Schoolgirl named Stephanie who came to New Age Chicago. Edward develops an instant crush on her. Edward Choi tries to ask the shy girl out “Hey gal, I’m a Power Ranger, the tough boy of the six disciples of Crystal Road. I play video games online and top tier Fighting Vipers, Sega Rally, and Final Fight Speedrun Champion and King of Bionic Commando both since I entered the Sega/Capcom Junior Championship. I will go to the true Sega/Capcom Championship Classic next year, baby!!” Stephanie giggles softly and moves along. As Edward esquarts Stephanie, Jill and Peter buy a 6 pack of Onimusha’s Churros of Fortinbras out of the Umbrella World Snack Shop. As the two split a Churro, we go back to CARAT with Jill yelling to Edward “You What!?” Edward with Stephanie on his shoulder admitted “Stephanie is kinda my girl now, I kinda want to say I’m breaking up with you. Turgenev, we can still be Just friends ya know.” Jill, growing outraged, counters “Count me out of your missions, Jerry is my partner now! I'd rather boil in Ketchup than work with a clown like you!” Edward goes into a slump after breaking up and dumping Jill. Edward walks to a secret forest archery ground so he could train with Stephanie. Stephanie goes into a nearby wood cabin to take Edward into her training. Meanwhile, as an intense Formula One race is happening on TV at CARAT HQ. The entire main cast (sans Edward) is watching. Alice calls her allies “Oh My God! Quartz had Chicks! What should we name them!?” Al Recommends “Yumi, Jo, Hot Shot, Taco, and Duke!” Marichi disagrees “Those names are dorky, maybe Bret, Logan, Kari, Ramen, and Rocko.” AMBER sets off “Everyone! Trouble! Boompin is making explosions at City Square! We’re one member short and any imbalance can spell disaster for all of us!” The rangers morph and once Bookpin sees the Rangers and declares “Oh, the Power Rangers are here? I hope you like my newest five strikes!!” He throws five bombs towards the rangers and cheers “Boom-A-Boom! That’s quite the cold Turkey! Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner!!” After a successful set of hits, RubyRanger gets angry and denounces “Nice set of strikes, but in this game, Five Strikes, and You’re out!” Boompin teases the rangers “Oh you Jokers, I’m done here, enter the perfect game here!” The rangers unmorph and David warns Boompin “Is this a game to ya? I hope there’s an extra continue for ya, because we have more than enough for ya and you’re cronies at Nemesis Star!” At the archery ground, the illegally obtained cabin, Stephanie and Edward are watching the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episode; “The Rescue Mission”. Stephanie cuddles with Edward “Listen, we’re gonna train some more tomorrow, be ready. This time, we’re gonna take the motorcycle and sidecar. Get psyched.” Edward is sent into the TV and the mysterious figure is in the flesh. She introduces himself “Hello boy, I am Zairodos Reita.” Edward attempts to hit Zairodos “Why the hell am I here!? Who are you even!?” Zairodos strikes Edward with a spinning sword attack “Ally? No. Enemy? No. Reita? Yes!” She goes on to tell Edward “In order to explore your fighting spirit, know that in life; you don’t lose friends and loved ones, you just know who your true ones are.” Edward sees his past fly within his eyes when he’s reminded when he lost his brother, but now, the scene is transferred to the next day with the intense archery challenge and had to gain bullseyes before night arrives. It’s played to the tune of an instrumental version of “Hi Wo Fukei Dai Buster!” from Dairanger. At lunch break, he struggles with nothing to eat since the previous day. The goal was obtained and reveals the 3rd Moonlit Teardrop; Kenmon. The rest of the Rangers on their Blade Cycles (led by PlatinumRanger on his Drillrider) arrive at the Archery grounds to see Boompin (With 4 clones of him) and a Starlamose the fight is the norm for the fights in this adaptation, but now, at defeat, LidaLida races towards the Starlamose and sends a dart to the core of the fallen monster. With a dart more powerful than Gwei and Mai’s Growing tools, the Starlamose grows and the norm for Zord fights occurs. After the fight, Marichi ends up kidnapped, and as she’s tied to one of the trees, Stephanie appears on the rangers as she goes insane “Welcome to the forest from hell! You haven’t seen Dante until you’ve seen Dante!” continuing to cackle, every small chilling step brings in the true face of Stephanie as a disguise of Bellethal. The episode ends on a freeze frame of Bellethal in total Shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 2: This part begins with highlights of the previous episode (namely Bellethal’s cold entrance into Dante’s Castle, trapping Gwei and Mai into a golf ball, and hitting it out of Nemesis Star, Edward’s axing out of CARAT, his target practice to revealing the Third Moonlit teardrop, up to the revelation of Edward’s supposed Girlfriend; Stephanie, showing her true colors). Bellethal continues to walk towards the rangers as the rangers are in total fear. Bellethal introduces herself “I am Bellethal, highly wanted bounty hunter, former right hand woman of Satron, and new general for Nemesis Star. Edward is a fool for having the nerve to trust me and picking to go out with me so I could gain Kenmon, the Teardrop of Matter. With this, I can turn anything I wish into whatever form I please! To show off the capabilities, I can turn the tree on Peter’s side into the Chromium Gold Beetleborg!” In the wake of the last phrase, she uses her powers to turn the tree into the Chromium Gold Beetleborg. Peter tries to morph, but Bellethal laughs “Oh sure, break Zordon’s rule of not revealing your identity of being a Power Ranger!” She then turns her whip into a grappling hook to steal Peter’s Morpher. She provides a request “Gimme Genhoi and Kansi or the last child of Kirama Star will become stardust along with Morleass and everyone else at Kirama Star! You have until the next midnight to fulfill my wishes.” The rangers head back to CARAT HQ to figure out how they can get after Bellethal without handing over the two teardrops they already have. On one side, Peter and Steven suggest Giving the Moonlit Teardrops Cold Turkey so it can be over with. Al on the other hand gets unhappy with the suggestion stating “You saw what Dante did with his minions so he could get what he wanted. From trapping David in a rose colored reality only to turn him evil afterwards to kidnapping innocent individuals, even Jill, so Earth would be as good as Alderaan!” Jill and Alice watch the chicks Quartz and her mate had. They play with the five as David would plot out striking Bellethal and Boompin heads on. He tells Al “Cousin, I’m gonna go towards Bellethal solo! Please pray for me, this could spell disaster on all of us if I lose.” Al panics “No! Zordon wouldn’t appreciate you going out and risking your life so you could get your hands on Kenmon and undo any damages to yourself. Please rethink!” David loses it “I’m sorry Al, I hated Bellethal stealing Peter’s Morpher. I don’t wanna babysit seven Cockatiels as my friends just gung ho outta risk!” On Edward’s Side he keeps thinking to himself “Damn, what could that swordswoman have meant by losing friends and lover ones?” He then calls back to when getting a soda from the vending machine from the beginning of the arc, reminding him of his late brother, followed by Stephanie revealing to be Bellethal. Alice brings up Quartz’s mate, Astro, and AMBER sounds off “Everyone! Trouble! Seems like Bellethal has started the execution already, she moved things from midnight, to the imminent Solar Eclipse!” The rangers morph (sans Peter) and all six get on their motorcycles. Al warns the team “Peter can’t morph at the moment, your blade cycles won’t be as effective.” As the rangers rush towards the forest, Bellethal hacks broadcast radio stations, television networks, and computer screens all around the world “Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your precious programming to inform you that I’m gonna kill the final scum of Kirama Star with a special dagger I will now poison for the ultimate task of making the Cimmerian Planet to its former glory! Zedd, Rita, King Mondo, Queen Bansheera, Lothor, Mesagog, Sledge, and the rest of thy unholy alliance; Be proud!” She then licks the dagger to add toxins onto it. The six rangers come in as PlatinumRanger takes his own Motorcycle, the DrillRider into the direct area where Bellethal was preparing her stabbing of Marichi and strikes in “You know drill by now! Hurt our friends, we hurt you!” He gives Peter back his Morpher and Peter subsequently morphs into RubyRanger. TopazRanger thinks to himself “My breakup with Jill was no pretty sight, but I’m starting to realize what Zairodos meant by Knowing who my true friends and loved ones were.” Peter and the other four main rangers then performs the Crystal Road Checkered Flag Finish on Bellethal, causing rips on her clothes. Angered, LidaLida cries “Don’t do that to my master, Lia! Boompin, strike sixfold, Lia!” PlatinumRanger grabs the lizard by the tail “Sorry, You're Disqualified!” Succeeding you throw the creature Super Mario 64 style and untying Marichi. Boompin and his clones fly everywhere like ninjas, and the rangers can’t keep up with them. Then a magical thing happens, the five cockatiel chicks shine and turn into balls of light as they whistle the beat of “Go, Go, Power Rangers!” The five balls merge with five bows within the seemingly vacant cabin. They create a new link based weapon, the Stardust Spark Bows. SapphireRanger ponders “What even are these?” Al answers “These are the Stardust Spark Bows, created from the five Cockatiels Quartz and Astro birthed! These five new additions to the arsenal are courtesy of Morleass IV showing he’s still alive somewhere!” RubyRanger cheers “Let’s do some target practice on that load of TNT!” The fight goes on similar to the Sentai (with the same instrumental version of “Hi Wo Fukei Dai Buster” from the previous episode playing). Halfway into the fight, Morleass IV tells the rangers Shoot the bows into the skies for a strength increase via the Link and Kenmon. We call it Crystal Megamax Mode. After the rangers aim the bows at the sky with them declaring “We call upon the Powers of the Crystal Goddesses! Send us our Fighting Spirits!” Then the fight continues with the final attack called the “Super Shining Shooting Star” destroying Boompin. Angered by her loss against the rangers, Bellethal exits the battle “Hmph….    All is lost, for now. I will break you into pieces rangers!” LidaLida tries to send a growth dart to Boompin’s remains, but after the dart is sent to the remains, they explode. LidaLida is then tossed upside down yelling “Gutter Ball!” With the point of the evening imminent, back at the carnival, the rangers are helmetless as David and Marichi toss balls at a wall of Cyberbots Robots for prizes, Steve and Alice spin on a hand of one of the extensions of Rad Spencer’s robot arm, Even a devil’s hammer test of strength is placed a couple of times through Jill trying to get to the skeleton from the armored Arthur to get a prize. Edward however, ends up in a bit of a slump. Peter tries to get a pep talk for his comrade;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard to have a breakup as messy as yours, but when I was in elementary school, I wanted to be a Power Ranger because I wanted to have my friends, gang members, and classmates to worship me and the ground I stand on. That’s not a terribly great idea to become the leader. A leader helps his friends and their needs, not to become a living god amongst everyone’s eyes. You wanted to become a ranger to hit people without repercussion, look at you now! It’s not easy being a gamer with a strong stigma against you, I can protest, I love hamburgers and fries, I myself have a ketchup bottle with me at all times. I was lucky to get into a decent school (or school at all), ask Turgenev, she lived on the same block as me. I was ridiculed, you were just as ridiculed as I was. Turgenev is a very understanding woman, your teamwork with her shows it. Just because you broke up with Jill in favor of Dante’s New Big General incognito doesn’t mean you can’t be just friends with her. Besides, we six rangers are all misfits with a mutual goal, fighting Dante, Nemesis Star, and many other evils, Stephanie wasn’t your friend at all, that shows Knowing You don’t lose friends and loved ones, you just know who they truly are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Edward nods to Peter, Jill points to Al “Oh my gosh, Al is now in the city of champion’s house! I bet he can’t stand brave within 3 levels of Grand Britain, Metro City, and Moscow 2048!” David tries to enter “Champion’s House” saying “I can make it though!” At the opening credit gate, he slips, and ends the episode with slipping to safety at Grand Britain “On Second Thought, I Can’t make it.” The team gives an end of the episode laugh. After the credits, Gwei and Mai wash up on shore as three familiar sounding figures find the duo with the red woman saying “Ewwww…  What are these two society rejects?” A green monster like being follows up with “Just some Sea Crud, leave them alone.” The Blue Robot suggests “Let’s keep them. They might be of use to us.” Ending the episode for real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 22: Riddle of the Links: (In an illegal, unauthorized Mining Area lies a Stone supposedly from Kirama Star, but it doesn’t seem to be Crystal Based. It’s gold and has a strong Link to the Crystal Road Rangers and CARAT. One Mad Scientist known as Doctor Mondo has his eyes on it in a battle with his old age (namely to use shady experiments to plot plans to live for eternity). On a similar goal, Dr. Mondo teams up with Dante and Nemesis Star and their newest plan is to use organic beings (Through an Unwilling LidaLida into a rapidly shaping cocoon), cybernetics within his creation to advance LidaLida into Lizzie and birth two eggs she just layed, and the trump card, a longtime plan for an evil set of Power Rangers from the original powers. The Six Modern Day Disciples of Crystal Road fight a desperate battle only to be helped by an unexpected source…): The episode begins in an illegal Fossil and mining area packed with with individuals pickaxing their lives away and the big figurehead of the entire operation is a Malevolent Mad Scientist by the name Dr. Mondo. He takes out a green bottled citrus soda and drinks it as one of the individuals comes to his eyes asking “Mondo, How much until lunch hour?” Mondo comes in with his answer “Maybe give it 2 or 3, possibly 4”. The man awkwardly responds “Is that in minutes or hours”. Mondo orders “Exactly. Get back to work!” Dr. Mondo walks down his laboratory filled with mechanical body parts and weaponry of old Power Rangers Villains (namely of the robot type). As he looks at his late wife and kids mourning “Oh how much I miss you all, luckily, my goal is to surpass all expectations for a lifetime longer than the Pyramids of Giza. Humans don’t have to suffer the same fate millions have in this race to bother fighting then killing each other for since primates were just microscopic organisms. Immortality is the next logical step for humanity!” Bellethal enters the scene asking “We came for reptile breath here, he’s been missing for the better part of a month. Now, can you please get this munchkin out of your dinosaur ranch?” Mondo gets intimidated by the woman panicking “Please don’t kill me, I’m trying to find the way I truly can live forever!” Bellethal gets intrigued and offers “Hmmmmmmm…..   Thousands of years ago, I was Satron’s Right hand man. Can I declare you as our newest ally?” Mondo goes Schizophrenic and accepts “Okay, yes, I just need you out of my lab here. I’d hate to execute you with an electric knuckle. My name is Dr. Henry Mondo! Mechanical engineering and biological expert, now take me to where your place is!!” As the two along with LidaLida leave the lab the sound starts fading and the conversation includes “Any relation to the Machine Empire?” The shot zooms out and reveals Gwei and Mai with their newest allies, The Magnavores. Gwei inquires to Jera “Are we supposed to be here? This has the strict sign of “All trespassers will be executed by security gunmen.” That implies we’re gonna be in dead as saltine crackers if anyone knows of this operation.” Jera responds “Good Grief you two are wimps, you said and I quote “We’ll team up with you, even if it means death.” You included “Even if it means Death”. That means if you wanna Find “Mother” and reunite with her, you’ve gotta be willing to risk your own lives.” Typhus tries to ram Mai into the Excavation Site and Mai evades it. Typhus taunts “If you’ve got enough of a death wish, we can always put you into the pit yourself!” Mai demands her crew “Shush! We need to get back to position before we miss out on the Grey haired woman who kicked us out in the first place.” Meanwhile, to the amazement of everyone who sees it, a gold stone is found believed to be linked to Kirama Star! It blinds everyone working at the excavation site and Dr. Mondo smiles “I found they ultimate key to foreverhood, something so mystic it can give wishes to anyone who holds it!” The Rangers jump in with their Blade Cycles (plus the DrillRider) and RubyRanger warns the witnesses “Sorry, All gold things aren’t meant to last!” Bellethal and Mondo see the rangers barging in and Bellethal leaves “Crap, they’re here, they can have their brick of a MacGuffin, we’ll just level the playing field later.” She snaps her fingers and a set of Bats swarm and takes Bellethal, Dr. Mondo, and LidaLida to Nemesis Star. Several mad workers start attacking the rangers with Pickaxes and Hammers. EmeraldRanger tells AmethystRanger “Ya know, this isn’t what I had in my mind when asking for a date with a Power Ranger!” AmethystRanger Adds “Oh yeah? Tell that to RubyRanger, not me!” SapphireRanger and TopazRanger are trying to battle the whole gang of angry miners with their Shovels, Pickaxes, and Hammers only to see that the weapons on their side aren’t affecting the many miners and workers (as the weapons just go through the angry mob) much in the same way the inverse is happening. TopazRanger tries to warn the rangers “Guys, we seem to have no effect on civilians like these, it has to be that assault on these clowns doesn’t have the same effects as attacks on normal Nemesis Star Monsters!” SapphireRanger even continues with “We all know punching and kicking won’t do a thing, because they go through just as much as our weapons do!” RubyRanger then suggests I think it’s time. The Rangers go into Crystal Megamax mode, but hardly did too many favors. In fact, a bundle of Dynamite aims at the rangers general vicinity and downright unmorphs the five main rangers. PlatinumRanger is still morphed and navigates the rangers to safety. Even away from the security guards with their guns. Back at CARAT HQ, Al yells at the rangers “Unacceptable! Are you to tell me that you were willing to reveal your identities as Power Rangers just to grab some rock!?” Steven tries to insist “Well, we can explain, like our radar was on point and saw that a Kirama Artifact was found and we went all 49 on these crazy quarry workers who all of a sudden attacked us and then Gwei and Mai ca…” before Steven could get a chance to explain their side, Al intervenes “Gwei and Mai Nothing! Zordon told the original five not to expose your identities to the world as if you were giving info out like candy!” Edward tries to reassure his mentor “Our “Rangers as public figures” thing was busted ages ago”. Al begins to mumble as Marichi tells the five “Al forgot his morning coffee today, so he’s very much in a bad mood. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t know Gwei and Mai are back in action after supposedly being sent to outer space for eternity in a golf ball.” Jill, in shock, asks “How did you know that?” In which Marichi replies “You know Bellethal? When she came to Nemesis Star, she golfed the two to parts unknown. Apparently “parts unknown” happened to equal Earth. When they arrived, the two had strong amnesia and as the concerned individual I was, I asked the two what was up, only to hear bits like “Silver haired woman” and “golf” before Typhus kicked me and said “Hey Twerp, Leave these two girls alone”. I tried calling him out while I was sobbing with “Don’t hurt me!” Those bozos went away with Noxic ending with “Too Late!” They went back to their own thing and now we have two villainous groups to worry about instead of just one in Hell Lord Dante’s Castle” Alice thinks “Typhus….  Noxic….  Is that the same Typhus and Noxic who are part of the Magnavores who fought the Beetleborgs?” Marichi notified The heroes “Not just those two, Jera too!” Jill was notified “If the Magnavores are in the scene, where’s Vexor?” The Gold Stone interrupts “I’m not sure, but I can tell ya what I do know!” Peter sees the gold stone speak and the stone introduces “Any of you know how I can get outta here? I’m the Kirama High Priest’s gate! All I can really tell you is the key is a single word. The way to open the gate is to figure out this puzzle. I am a Trio of Individuals, I’m two of a kind amongst a million, yet part of no team! What am I?” Peter gets uncomfortable and slams the stone. How could three people be a duo that’s not part of a team? Three is not a two, let alone part of a group!” A gust of wind appears around Steven and gets out of the CARAT HQ, the other five of the rangers end up confused. However, at Nemesis Star LidaLida is screaming in fear and going all across Dante Castle as Dr. Mondo makes Bellethal chase after him. LidaLida is crazily ranting and raving “Oh My, Lia! Stop this now, Lia!” Nöelledra gives LidaLida an Ultimatum “Listen Dino Coward! If you can’t resist, you’ll be monster meat for the carnivores in mind!” Luusafar puts a frosted sugar cookie (LidaLida’s Favorite Treat) with the design of her favorite person; Bellethal, on the front. She grabs the cookie only for Bellethal trapping her in a butterfly net that was changed from Bellethal’s Whip. Then phase two of the change was the surgery. The surgery goes as follows:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo: Scapel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luusafar: Scapel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Opening up LidaLida*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo: Expansion Program System (resembling the Expansion Program from Sun Vulcan)?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luusafar: Expansion Program System</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*pieces of the EPS into LidaLida*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo: Organic Steroids?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luusafar: Organic Steroids</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Insists Special Steroid balls into LidaLida*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo: Put her into the Rapid Change Cocoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Nöelledra and Satron carry LidaLida into the Cocoon*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in a pocket dimension, Zairados is sword fighting Steven and Steven gets repeatedly beaten by the dozen. Steve rages “Who are you? A stupid freak?” Zairados answers “Ally? No. Enemy? No. Reita? Yes!” Steven responds “Why are you trying to kill me?” Zairados alerts Steven “A good hero sets up a true pack, a great hero has the willpower to Keep his friends close, but his enemies closer” Steven tries to add “What does that mean?” Zairados leaves and outs Steven back to reality “That’s for you to find out” Back at Nemesis Star. Nöelledra used magic to create five new evil Rangers from the energy caught from an accidental link from the Crystal Goddesses to Nemesis Star called the Power Rangers of Crystal Nemesis. Even LidaLida has evolved into Lizzie. Her voice turned more masculine, gree regular sized, and Declared “Enter The Pain Crystal Road. You’ve entered the dead end, for I am Lizzie!” The six creations head towards New Age Chicago. As David and Al play a recreation of the Legendary Cubs vs the Indians Final Game of the 2016 World Series,  AMBER sets off “Everyone, Trouble! Multilayer attack! Evil Rangers, Crazy Lizard lays two eggs at Union Station, dogs and cats living together, Mass Hysteria!” The rangers try to morph in response, but it’s in vain with no powers coming out. David however morphs properly, and heads onto Lizzie as she eats as many hot dogs as possible and fights as intensely as possible. At the hot dog shop, he breathes fire at PlatinumRanger and the other rangers take Jill’s car and in the front seat is Steven. Steven thinks “Without my Crystal Road Powers, I have no idea what to do, especially when Zairados says “To keep my friends close, but my enemies closer.” What on earth does that mean?” He looks back at the time where he was in Home School and when he was teased for it. He also remembers when Marichi mentioned Jera, Typhus, and Noxic. Steven thinks “I’ll need help from Gwei and Mai! I kinda puked in my brain saying that.” At a gas station snack shop, Jera drinks heavy amounts of Vodka and beer in cans, Noxic is eating Barbecue Potato Chips out of Anxiety, and Typhus sits bored drinking milk cartons waiting for new enemies. Gwei and Mai are reading magazines, when Peter, Edward, Jill, Steven, and Alice come in. Noxic points out “It’s the Crystal Road Rangers!” Gwei sees the evil rangers appear “It’s also the Crystal Road Rangers!” The Ranger Doppelgängers have their purple eyes shown and Peter Negotiates “Temporary Alliance, get these morons outta here so we can fight again. Agree?” Jera reluctantly agrees, and they fight the fake rangers. Jera fights drunk by cleverly evading the attacks from Fake TopazRanger and gets hit with a bottle of Fine Vodka. Peter puts Ketchup on the TopazRanger Doppelgänger, Gwei holds the Doppelgänger of AmethystRanger by the throat with Jill aimed the scanner at The fake pink Ranger yelling “Price Check!” The faker melts into black goo. Steven fights the evil EmeraldRanger into a suplex as Typhus charges shouting “Buck-A-Roo Banzai!” With a head charge towards doppelgänger EmeraldRanger, she is now a pool of black ooze. Noxic sends a bag of Barbecue Chips at the RubyRanger doppelgänger. Alice pops in chucking soda cans at the doppelgänger and Alice teases “Time to cool down Mr. Leader, I always thought Mr. Sapphire was Hotter! The Fight seems to end with SapphireRanger’s making Candy fly as Edward and Mai doing a cross bomber against the EmeraldRanger Doppelgänger making her explode into a pool of black ooze and Mai giggling “There goes the BonBon!” RubyRanger and SapphireRanger are still at it with Gwei aiming Her Makibishi on the gas station outerier ending “This ain’t safe actions you should emulate, it’s dangerous and illegal!” As the gas station explodes. The rangers get their powers back and a couple of Shurikens later, TopazRanger cries out “Dude you five helped us, What the Hell?!” Jera remarks “That was only a temporary alliance!” Gwei follows up “Key word, temporary!” The five leave and in a losing battle with PlatinumRanger between Lizzie (as it was intercut with the gas station fight), the five main rangers charge at Lizzie with the Crystal Road Checkered Flag Finish. Doctor Mondo cackles “Brilliant, from Lizzie’s Husk births her true colors! The babies have birthed at Union Station and with the energy birthed from the Crystal Road Checkered Flag Finish, It’s here! Lizzie’s true adult cybernetic form; Lizorg!” The Crystal Road Zords are summoned and the fight is similar to the Sentai material (alterations and all), and once the rangers are forced out of their zords, Lizorg aims her gun head out for a laser beam ending the episode with the shot in a postcard memories shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 23: Flight of the Crystal Zords: (Lizzie has reached her true, Cybernetic Adult Form! She was able to sweep the floor with the megazords and was seemingly able to solve Doctor Mondo’s life goal while destroying the rangers at the same time! After a potentially fatal beam strikes at our heroes, the mysterious figure is back with a portal into empty space alongside a new Zord birthed from the Gold Stone Dr. Mondo had believed to have his blood for. After our heroes were almost killed by Lizorg, there’s still one last fighting spirit challenge for the Rangers. This time, It’s Peter’s turn!): The episode starts with a recap of the previous episode when LidaLida turns into Lizzie and eventually into Lizorg, and even the discovery of the mysterious gold stone. With the recap ending with Lizorg’s final strike. The rangers seem to be as good as gone. With the rangers presumed dead, a one time appearance from Lt. Stone (now Military Colonel Stone) leads a service “After a heavy handed fight with Lizorg, the Power Rangers are no more, they’ve served a tough battle against the army from Nemesis Star, but ultimately lost the war. Farewell Peter Lewis, Edward Choi, Steven McDouglas, Jill Turgenev, Alice Wilson, and David Spike. May you forever have your legacies live on! You six will never be forgotten.” Al doesn’t take too kindly to  his team “Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! This is why magic voodoo and high technology doesn’t work! Like magic cars? That giant gold headed guy showed why that was a 100% bad idea. That and little miss space pirate with her wannabe army that hired that giant trash heap in the first place!” Marichi asks Al “Are you okay?” To which Al responds “No! I’m not okay! I was a Power Ranger super fan to the point where I’d play with my cousin the adventures we saw happening as they were happening. I mean where else are you gonna see these men and women fight a robotic Porcupine created by kidnapping a pet hedgehog and cybernetically enhanced it to send explosive soccer balls.” Al continues to rant and as Marichi gets in her head “Wait, three Individuals, Two of a Million, not part of a Team… after witnessing Al’s colorful vocabulary within my eyes, I know what they mean.” After that though, Marichi yells “I!!!!!” As CARAT HQ is shaking, Al shifts his panic attack “Wait, what’s going on!” Astro (the Lutino Cockatiel) and Quartz (the Normal Grey Cockatiel) get their crests up and flap their wings rigorously. The gold stone has awakened! It flies out of the CARAT HQ and eventually shapeshifts into the Gold God Jet Zord and takes the somehow still standing Crystal King Megazord into the five vehicles it started out as and flies around Lizorg firing laser beams at the monster. In this form, it contacts Al with “Thanks Al and Marichi, if it weren’t for you two, we’d have the rangers in a Kayak at the creek with no paddle, I can reassure you all the rangers are okay. They’re just in a pocket dimension created by a mysterious individual who has connections to both Dante and Kirama Star equally.” Al wonders in shock “Is that The High Priest Morleass IV?” Marichi cheers in joy “Daddy!” Meanwhile, the rangers appear amongst Zairados again and Peter ponders “Wait, the six of us are dead. Have we landed in heaven.” Then Zairados slashes the six modern day descendants of Kirama Star via a thrown sword. Peter screams “What was that for?” Zairados then goes into her regular form. Zairados introduces herself to her six disciples “Ally? No. Enemy? No. Reita? Yes.” David tries to hit Zairados with a fist only to almost go into hyperspace as Zairados’ body turns into a portal. Peter saves his comrade, but Zairados introduces her newest challenge with an exposition;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2500 years ago, Kirama Star was destroyed by the traitorous Norasan. You may know him better as Satron, the murderous brother of Morleass IV. His beliefs are that the ones who can’t fight are the ones who need to be killed and the weak must be destroyed under his law. Satron also is close friends with Nöelledra and Bellethal, one served as his subordinate, the other as his right hand woman. However; Both of the two allies of Satron were separated away from each other and Satron was sealed away in a meteorite once the Yin and Yang with Marichi and Morleass put themselves in suspended animation. That also meant dark energy was sealed within the then unbreakable meteorite (including Satron). Nöelledra was too occupied with herself to bother even trying to use Earth as her next conquest, and Bellethal was too occupied with other planets to even think about earth until “Mother” dropped in the Nemesis Start Territory. Here is what Kirama Star would look like if you serve more justice to earth and defeat Dante’s army. A place full of joy, and a place derived away of Hunger, war, and disease, a place you earthlings might call “Paradise”. In order to have Crystal vehicles, clean cities, and peaceful lives, you have to defeat the man known as Beelezasclug.” I gave four of you fighting spirit challenges in many forms (usually involving Gwei and Mai), now it’s time for the very final challenge with Peter. You must prove your leadership skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter enters in shock “Me?” Back on Earth, Gwei and Mai are now trying to find Nöelledra by working at a Burger Barn and with the clock out time at 7, 5:30 sees the duo as bored and demoralized as possible. Meanwhile, Dr. Mondo arrives at the restaurant “May I have the Slam Beef, large fry, and a cherry cola too?” Gwei accepts the order and Mai passively thinks as she cooks “Good grief, Gwei picked an awful place to find “Mother”. Like “Mother” only goes here to eat if it’s a freaking Drive Thru!” The manager rages “Hey! Show a better attitude than that!” Then back into the pocket dimension, Zairados puts the six rangers against stone recreations of The Messenger (King Level), Doomwing (Knight Level),  Serrator (Bishop Level), Rygore (Rook Level), and New Adversary; Evellmei (Queen Level. Costume from Madame Noir of ToQGer). Edward goes straight up punching Rygore, but only in vain. His hand is swollen as a result. Peter was upset he didn’t get advice like the other four main rangers got, but looked back at the eyes of his extended brain waves looking at how Marichi released the Gold God Jet Zord by remembering the “No I in team” strategy. Then plots out a battle plan for the Spirits of villains in a game of Chess battle, recalling the days when he was a Chess prodigy of his dirt poor family. “Jill, don’t go on the journey if you wanna get us in a checkmate! Steve, trick the powerful Queen Piece with those Ls! Eddy, aim more at the Knights and Bishops, not the Rooks, its complete Suicide! Alice, be the one to go out last, you’ll give yourself an extra chance, David, the pawns to let us out are to be sparingly used until the decent time comes! Everyone shield me with all you’ve got to avoid a checkmate!” Back at Burger Barn, Jera, Noxic, and Typhus are ready to order. Jera buys a Beef Body Slam (3 all beef patties with twice the condiments and even a secret spicy Sauce), a kids meal for Typhus even defending his decision “It’s not what you think, gotta cut down on the abs and guns.” Noxic orders just a basket of fries  because he already ate. Once the trio gets their seat, the rangers fight vigorously in a tactical role playing game in chess form, as news comes up with Lizorg continues to destroy. Dr. Mondo cheers “Brilliant, I found the Key to mortality, the Expansion Program System, that and the DNA of lizards!” As intercut scenes of the chess fight go all over the scene, Bellethal orders a Soft Serve of Vanilla Ice Cream. As Messenger gets himself into a checkmate, Bellethal enjoys her soft serve and Mai sees her former ally in the restaurant, she thinks out loud “Damn, we’re gonna get busted for these antics.” Jera whips at Mondo and says “There’s only one Mondo in these parts, and that’s King Mondo of the Machine Empire! Now shoo, you son of a Bitch!” Bellethal denounces the Magnavores “I’ll kill you three! Enter the cobra!” Noxic runs into the Men’s Bathroom in his fear of Cobras, alongside Typhus striking at Bellethal and Dr. Mondo bonks at Jera’s head. Afterwards Dr. Mondo goes through no regrets and pulls on Jera’s Face “Let’s see what woman you are, slave of Vexor!” Jera constantly insists “Not a Mask! Not a Mask!” In an attempt to save their three Comrades, Gwei and Mai choose to strike at The Nemesis Star army with Gwei shouting “You clowns exiled us! Time to die!!” The manager walks in and bans his patrons “Go away cartoon morons! Find the Comic you came from and don’t come back! Also Clay and Mai, you’re fired! Go back to those video games for what it’s worth. Good evening you five.” Once the quintet of renagade villains are thrown out, Mai points out “Well, that’s a bust”. After the rangers are back to their world, t th he Gold God Jet Zord conveniently saves the five in their position, Astro continues to scream and flap his wings, he turns into Crystal Phoenix God Zord and Peter morphs and enters the Gold God Jet Zord and merges the two zords into the Kirama God Megazord and the fight continues very similar to the Sentai. Afterwards, Dr. Mondo is forced into a coffin by Bellethal and Luusafar. Mondo begs his final words, “One More Chance please, I wanna live forever!” Satron tells his former Ally “Shut up and accept the consequences, goodbye!” The coffin is in a forbidden area of the Nemesis Zone that keeps the coffin and Dr. Mondo in suspended animation for eternity. The rangers play a tabletop RPG and Steven claiming “As much as I hate Gwei and Mai, they made our greatest Enemies our greatest allies.” Edward follows up with “Even Stephanie put me in torture by deception and was really just Bellethal in another form.” Alice Smiles “I may have a low view on men, but Steven is quite the man for the job.” Peter and Jill come in with a round of pizza with Jill announcing “Happy Friday Night, look at what I bought!” Marichi runs “Doesn’t it come with a toy?” She slips and adds as the pizza flies all over “Guess not…” followed by an end of the show laugh and the episode truly ending with David remarking “Guess it’s free at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 24: The Crystal Tapes (or That One Time We Went for Ice Cream and Got Reincarnated Into a Chimera Thingy, Scorpion Woman, and a Skeleton Man): (Clipshow) (After Gwei and Mai are exiled from Nemesis Star and team up with the Magnavores (somehow released from the Beetleborgs Comics), they have get a qui pro pro with the 2 alliances with Gwei and Mai to return to Mother Again in exchange for the Magnavores reunited with their old boss, Vexor. A spirit of Vexor (or at least;  so it seems) gets annoyed with his men joining“Two good for nothings” and tries to mess with the villainous comic relief quintet by using a spell to turn Jera, Typhus, and Noxic into Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito. However, things don’t go as planned as the spell misfires on Marichi, Albert, and David. The cursed three now have the bodies and minds of the aforesaid villains with some of their normal quirks and behaviors. Peter has to assist his cursed allies by an attempt to regain their memories as the other four rangers are Occupied with Hyper Sweet Tooth (who can turn food so high in sugar, they rot teeth in seconds (faster than The Original Sweet Tooth), as well as stick things harder than his “brother” Sweet Tooth did)): It’s a busy night at the skyline of “New Era Chicago”. A ball of light comes straight to an alley dumpster and a mysterious voice talks to the magnavores saying “Jera, Typhus, Noxic…. I have come. Help me….” It goes on repeat as the sound fades to the end of the song “I Ran” by A Flock of Seagulls. Once the song ends, Gwei and Mai are driving with Gwei introducing “You’re listening to 100.6 The Yodo! We’re the Best Pirate Radio Station of the New Era! This is DJ Tentou, we’re gonna have a reproduction copy of the Debut of Big Bad Beetleborgs to one lucky caller offering the Best Song that you can take us to the highway at the canyons of Arizona we can actually speed at and say “Where were you in Ninety-Two?!” All calls will be caught amongst a massive sea of callers and a random one will make it through the filters!” After Jera calls in at 100.6, Gwei answers “Hey lucky caller, you were the lucky winner of the giveaway, please tell us your name.” Jera answers “Hey, I’m….” Vexor comes to interrupt “Imbeciles, This is why I hate you three!” Typhus shoves Jera “I’ll take over, Her name is…” A phantom Vexor lifts Noxic with electricity and Typhus gets distracted and yells “Dang it, Vexor!” Gwei registers the Caller “Okay Dangit, what song would you say make us go “Where were you in Ninety-Two?” Would you like us to play?” The cell phone is dropped and Noxic screams “Vex! Please Stop!” Gwei misdetermines the song as the Kamen Rider Kabuto theme “Next Level” and goes on “Alright, not quite a ‘92 song, but you’re winner! I’ll have the reproduction copy ready for ya with the tracking device to connect our phones and have our gift in the morning.” A heavily lit van in the style of a Japanese Dekotora transfers to a shot to the Alley where Vexor’s spirit is playing with the bodies of his minions while an instrumental version of “Next Level” is playing “Fools! I thought you were supposed to revive me, not helping two little half masked girls that aren’t compitent enough to destroy a preschool brick fort! Now, I’ll make true soldiers!” The waves interfere with Vexor’s powers and send them to power lines to a gelato shop where David, Al, Marichi, and Peter are enjoying ice cream as the radio was still playing “Next Level”. The very next morning Peter wakes up to find himself seemingly normal, but without a Morpher and in the bathroom of a Chicken Restaurant known as “Billy Bob Cluck’s Chicken Shack”. He wakes up looking into the mirror and sees a pig snout, and ears Shocked “No!” CARAT’s AMBER sounds off “Everyone, Trouble! It appears there’s an army of animals at the Chicken Shack along with the Gelato Shop turning Teeth into acid! Action up everyone!” An all new Red Ranger known as Luke Comes in and says “Awesome, let’s kick some ass!” He acts as if he was always the same RubyRanger from the start with minimal changes to the timeline. Peter exits the bathroom and the Chicken Shack welcomes the false emperor “Congratulations! Animal Army Leader Peter!” Meanwhile, Hyper Sweet Tooth fires magic icing on desserts with one car being eaten by a human mistaking it as food “I hope you like your meals A la Carte!” The man’s teeth turn into acid, the new RubyRanger “Hold it, Sugar Baby! Spray your prayers!” Hyper Sweet Tooth cackles “Oh you five Power Pesticides! You ruin everything!” TopazRanger “Oh yeah? Let your comments stick in!” Nöelledra watches on top of buildings “Be glad that I was able to stay past the point where I could have been exciled!” The talk is set with the battle against Nöelledra and SapphireRanger and AmethystRanger from episode 18, the Excilement of Gwei and Mai from the Castle Dante in episode 20, and the forced suspended animation of Dr. Mondo from episode 23. Luusafar performs a golf clap “Brilliant! Bellethal would have you executed by now like he did our men since we were released from that meteor Luas did for the love and admiration of Jill Turgenev!” Clips show Jill’s fight with Scrumbag from episode 3, The point where she got her mouth stuck with sweets from the Original Sweet Tooth, and Jill’s fight with Satron from Episode 9. Goldar and Scorpina goes to pick up a pizza and the two walk casually as a man with shades and a long staff views and summons a horde of cockatiels from the Billy Bob Cluck’s Chicken Shack as Goldar thinks “Oh dear, I was afraid of this!” This was played as Goldar seems to find memories he randomly shouldn’t have. This plays as Chuck’s Rouge Cockatiel army as they attacked New Age Chicago from episode 4, followed up the new five cockatiel chicks turn into bows for the five Rangers to defeat Boompin from episode 21, and when Astro turned into a new zord episode from 23. It was all stopped when Gwei and Mai’s van was blocked by the somehow returning Goldar and Scorpina at the Crosswalk. Mai rages “Hey you two! Cross in the green, not in between!” The Pizza was lifted into the van as the Beetleborgs Comic ended up in the hands of the old MMPR Villains. Peter runs out of the fried chicken restaurant and brings in a bucket of chicken and fries. Peter tries to fight the two unmorphed and Scorpina shields “Enough is enough! We need to ask something!” Peter reluctantly accepts “Yes?” Goldar shows a folder contains secret information “We’re looking for this man!” Peter sees the Papers and thinks “Isn’t that David’s Information, minus the mugshot and physical info being of Rito Revolto?” This triggers a flashback of the early days of PlatinumRanger (From his first fight as PlatinumRanger from Episode 10, His painful lesson about Zordon’s code of being a Power Ranger from Episode 17, and when he turned evil from episode 15). Rito is all of a sudden found at a shopping mall trying on Green Bay Packers hats. Goldar criticizes Rito “Hey cousin Rito, what’s with you trying to piss me off again?!” Scorpina yells at the two villains beating each other up as constant bleeping is played towards the comrades fighting “Guys, Language!” The story is moved to CARAT HQ with the two renegades of Nemesis Star when Gwei comments “Why does our comic smell like pizza?” Mai thinks “I don’t know, but if we don’t get the prize to Dangit his prize, the FCC will be up on our asses.” The five Rangers are stuck at a crosswalk where they were trapped by Hyper Sweet Tooth. Gwei gets upset and cries “Aw Crap! Date did this, didn’t he?” Mai looks at the Rangers and thinks of the fight they both served as Super Gwei and Super Mai from Episode 13. The duo release the Rangers and the seven team up to fight Hyper Sweet Tooth. Hyper Sweet Tooth denounce the seven “You Culinary pieces of danish,ypu acided for this!” After Goldar, Scorpina, Peter, and Rito form a bond a stalking rabbit from the mall brings an urn of memories from the true timeline and Luke fights the Dante army with dirty tactics and The mall rabbit is revealed to be Kinf Sphinx. Goldar and Rito fight their former colleague in yet another pocket dimension and the fight features Scorpina stay on the offsides as she explains to Peter “Dude, I suck at fighting, I’d get killed in seconds with Nöelledra’s Scythe!” Peter thinks “Wait a sec, Marichi almost got killed by Nöelledra. She has a low fighting prowess” this plays the fight from Episode Against Nöelledra from Episode 18 on Peter and Edward’s end, and he chucks the last piece of chicken towards the urn and King Sphinx Chuckles “Ha, you missed!” Peter Cockily exclaims “Wasn’t aiming at ya. The timeline gets repaired with Kihg Sphinx turning into sand, Fake Peter being erased from existence, Real Peter taking the spot of Luke, with the five Main Rangers finishing off Hyper Sweet Tooth being defeated with the Crystal Road Checkered Flag Finish, and Fake Goldar turning back into Al, and Fake Rito turning into David. As Scorpina goes crazy almost turning back into Marichi, Scorpina tries to grow, but accidentally merges into the remains of Hyper Sweet Tooth and now the Rangers have to defeat the monster without killing Marichi. The solution is getting rid of the head and not the entire monster with the Zord fight. Marichi turns back into normal and the episode ends at the food court as Al tries to deliver the pizza to the 7 allies get excited and David shows “Wait a sec, that’s no pizza, it’s a comic book!” Vexor tries to release himself from the comic with it failing almost immediately when Alice places a basket of fries onto the comic Al thinks “Ah well, Those reproduction Copy comics aren’t even worth 99 cents….  Wait, 99 cent comic? 20 buck pizza?” Ending the episode with a loud “No!!” After the credits features Gwei, Mai, and the Magnavores are eating the pizza they accidentally got from Goldar and Scorpina in “trade” for the comic intended to bring Vexor back to the third dimension. Jera thinks “Wait, what if we did get the comic instead of the pizza?” Noxic bashes Jera “That’s for another timeline. We almost got turned into Rita and Zedd’s minions ya know.” Typhus thinks out loud “Forget Timelines, this pizza’s good!” After that, the episode truly ends.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arc 4: Age of Nemesis Arc (Plus New Character Cheat Sheet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is it! The race to defeat Dante and his Nemesis Star is set! Revelations on everyone's sides, Hell breaking loose, Rangers Returning, The major climax has been opened! The Four Dark Saints of Nemesis Star are united! A difficult decision strikes the six rangers of Crystal Road as 4 familiar Allies join in leading rangers from all around the world as old monsters, generals, and foot soldiers are reborn! What will be the fate of Nemesis Star, Earth, The Rangers, and the ready to collide Cimmerian Planet!? The Power Rangers are Forever!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>New Characters:</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slayaiavinn = Shadon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother (The Pyros)/Galaidos = Minjo</span>
</p><h3>
  <span>Arc 4: Age of Nemesis Arc:</span>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 25-26: The Score to Settle: “It’s Official! Alice is ready to tie the knot! She announces the lucky individual who she got engaged with is Steven. After a major decision between Steven and David, she decides to put her ranger duties aside entirely so she could have less of a burden once she can have a family. Meanwhile, as the rangers are celebrating, a new threat called Calicardi pulls a Royal Flush onto the unassuming individuals of New Age Chicago by placing playing cards into civilians only to be removed if he gets a bust in a game of blackjack with them, or if the victim gets a higher value than Calicardi. Losers of his meanical game get a fresh ink bomb that doesn’t just hit hard, but can actually be flammable. The active rangers are five such victims to his game. As Alice puts a lot of the burden of her eventual marriage to her former fellow Power Ranger; Steven, she’s met with an even more burdensome task. Inadvertently growing the Nemesis Core to steal earth energy to turn the Cimmerian Planet back to the thriving life it once had (a piece of the goal accompanied by finding the four Moonlit Teardrops) and making our planet into a wasteland. Unfortunately, that’s only part of Dante’s grand ambition with this plan):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 1: The episode begins with a Fantasy Sequence of a wedding service with Edward and Jill tying the knot and various family and friends of both parties as well as much CARAT crew members there to celebrate the soon to be married couple and a surprise comes in when Peter enters the scene to deliver Champagne that was delayed in delivery. Peter ends up panting and more exhausted as he gets towards his space at the service. Back to reality, he accidentally squirts Ketchup on his Roommate and teammate of the Rangers cross fading as the champagne bottle slides off of Peter’s grasp and on the verge of breaking. Jill rages “What kind of Power Ranger are you to sneak out of our room for a stupid ketchup bottle with your late night crackers!?” Peter tries to apologize “But we’re out of Ketchup in the Icebox”. Jill rejects the apology while removing her jacket and showing a tank top “Well that’s the second time my jacket got ruined thanks to you, good night punk!” The next day, the six Rangers are in a meetup with Al and Marichi ordered by Alice. Alice announces; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you may know, Steven and I got engaged. With all due respect to “Goggles Number Six”, he wanted everything about me, he was a tad upset after trying to win a date for a good chunk of months and I love him to death, but Steven was one I loved as a massive co-worker to librarian relationship in a completely different way. As if we have a lot in common and I was a total bookworm and wish to become an author, he changed my views on men after my two brothers who always picked on me as I wrote stories and hid in the cupboard just to avoid my brains to their brawn. My mother divorced from my dad when I was just six and a middle child with no true male figure to look up to. My dad was for a good chunk of years my male role model, even with my relationship with my mother, I couldn’t live with her as visitation rights just prevented me from doing so. Worser yet, my mother was a bit of a smoker, and really had to improve my relationship with my dad. I shall now resign from my Ranger duties as I want a more relaxed life and will be a technical manager from this point onward. Think of me as Billy as he traded positions after the Aquitian Rangers after only pieces of Zeo Crystal could be compatible and one had to go out of the six Mighty Morphin’ Rangers lost their powers. I’ll still help, but at this time, Steven wants me less as a Ranger and hurting others with me being the one with the lowest fighting prowess and the most helpful for Al to make better Zords and adjusting Arsenal and vehicles so we can win against Dante and Nemesis Star at the better speed than before. It was a fun time, but My fiancé requested to have world peace, if we can find a mutually accepted new AmethystRanger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to make an all new AmethystRanger, David tries to make Marichi the all new AmethystRanger “I know our perfect candidate!” He gives Marichi Alice’s Morpher and Marichi rejects “No, Shoo! I don’t want powers like that! I wish I could be something similar to white, cyan, or a decent shade of purple.” Meanwhile, a Suspicious Woman with silver hair at a pub loosely themed after Pre-MMPR with Zord Toys, A dart machine themed after the Great Icarus, and a glass with the head of Psygorn on it. An elderly man throws a playing card at the bullseye of the dart machine. A detective comes to the entrance of the bar and asks the Elderly Man “Have you seen this creature around these parts?” The silver haired woman with a large purple hat and dress asks the detective “The real question is…. have you?!” As it turns out, it’s Bellethal and the elderly man reveals his identity as Calicardi. AMBER sounds off “Everyone! Trouble! We have a new Monster from Nemesis Star named Calicardi! It seems to be taking the life forces of people into playing cards! Go investigate what’s happening!” The five Rangers and Alice get into position, but Alice is immediately stopped by Al “Oh no you don’t Miss Wonderland, you’re helping as a supporter, not a Ranger!” Alice awkwardly chuckles “Oh, right…” Firing Ink at everyone at the park, Calicardi cracks “Oh, I’m totally betting you don’t like seafood! Well time for you to bust!” Several Cards are tossed at civilians and once a card is fired towards a pidgin, RubyRanger comes in and grabs the card. RubyRanger responds “Nice try, but you're out of Chips. It’s time to crunch up this Little Fish!” Calicardi calls out “Oh Power Rangers, I’ll deliver the Royal Flush on ya. Here’s the hot water you’ll be in.” An entire hand of playing cards is thrown at the five as they try to summon their Crystal Megamax Mode, but fail as they all end up with Calicardi’s Mark on their chests. Calicardi teases the five “Bet you wish you were five of a kind? Too bad, you can’t beat me, Calicardi with those boxcars. Eventually, Alice works with a teenage apprentice of her’s that could be the next AmethystRanger as she introduces herself to the workings of Zords “Here’s the Zords, they can be summoned easily, but it’s the Link Between the Crystal Goddesses that’ll make or break the opportunity of battling enemies. As such, these zords are inactive and won’t be active until a perfect link is set up. I used to have the Emblem of Knowledge that can be used to connect to the Amethyst Crystal Goddess. Unfortunately, as the spot is vacant for AmethystRanger, our little helicopter can’t be activated right now.” The apprentice orders her mentor “Hold this canister for me, I’m just gonna get a Soda.” The Girl Alice was teaching ran away and Alice questions “Damn, where did my successor go?” Shortly afterwards, Luusafar turns into his regular form from the teenage girl he was supposedly teaching. He slams his staff, and Alice spurts out “Dante has my grasp, it’s time to unleash the Nemesis Core. In the basement of the CARAT HQ, Alice walks in as personnel at CARAT try to stop the brainwashed Woman from accessing restricted areas and get black lightning placed on them. At the main room of the CARAT Base, the unmorphed Rangers, still with Calicardi’s Emblem Still on them, try to brainstorm plans to fight against Calicardi. Peter suggests “Do we stand a chance with that clown, his ink bombs are so powerful and Even Flammable if they land on us. He has the upper edge. It’s clear that our Crystal Megamax Powers are useless against that overcooked octopus.” Even Jill tells Al “I’m not even old enough to be in a real Casino, so what chance do we have when Mr. Roulette Tentacles has on us; Let alone three of the five who aren’t even old enough to stand a chance?” Al warns “He’s all luck, unless we can trick him, that fart has us by our gills!” Meanwhile at a motel, Calicardi plays at a closed swimming pool with a night guard bumping into him, glad to see we have a lucky player in our game! I’ll turn you into fish sticks before the night is done.” Mai yells at the monster “Do you mind!? We’re here trying to get Jera to wake up so she can do more for her boss’s orders!” Calicardi ink bombs the motel room “I guess we can add another player to the game! Smelling Fishy already?!” Mai sends out Gwei “You, Human Shield, Now!” A crazed voice yells “How about Five?” Peter, Edward, Jill, Steven, and David arrive at the site of attack as they morph with A smirking, robe hooded figure watching in the shadows. To make things even crazier, once the Rangers morph, the five Rangers and Calicardi are sent to The Nemesis Zone via Nöelledra. A five against three fight is placed with the Five Active Rangers and Calicardi, accompanied by Bellethal and Satron. The Nemesis Core ends up growing faster and faster, intercut through the fight as the Evil Alice and Luusafar are growing the ball of evil matures. The monster ends up defeated at the point Calicardi pulls out a Joker Card and it was an apparent gift from signed by who appears to be Vexor and handed out by Gwei and Mai “Thanks for Glorifying Underage Gambling - Vexor” The Kirama Ball is used (only with Amethyst replaced with Diamond) and fired at the Calicardi “Oh Neptune, I’ve already Bought Insurance!!” Luusafar summons Calicardi’s three pet giant monsters known as The Head Armor Brothers. As various parts of the CARAT Team are going crazy, Al looks at a blue screened monitor as more and more of CARAT going down ending the episode saying “Oh my God…” as the three Head Armor Brothers taunt and tease the members of earth (in human dialogue too), While Circling CARAT Tower with the shot zooming out to a Postcard Memories shot ending Part 1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part 2: Part 2 begins with a brief recap of the last episode, with Alice retiring from being AmethystRanger, training the “teenage girl” to be the next AmethystRanger as it was really Luusafar Brainwashing Alice and the Rangers almost seemingly rather weak against the latest monster and the summoning of the Head Armor Brothers and the maturing of the Nemesis Core with the episode for real starting with tons of wires, broken circuits, and ripped walls across the CARAT Tower. At that point, the Rangers are exposed to Al and Marichi, barely conscious and exhausted as they can be. Edward picks up Al and asks Al “What the hell went on, we tried calling the zords when these three Godzillas rose from Nemesis Star and nothing came of it! What’s even going on?!” Peter and Jill were on the side of Marichi as she was near the point of death as Jill was Sobbing “What did we do to deserve this? Dante is way too strong, and without the zords, we’re powerless. We have three lizard boys on hour hands and there’s nothing we can do to avenge your imminent deaths!” Peter flashbacks to the fist fight with him and Edward that started the series and thinks “Eddy and I were the two biggest benefactors of this mess. We need to take it all or nothing at this point! Alice will be back to normal, we all can win, there’s a reason to be a Power Ranger, not for the fame, not to hit bad guys, but to save our world as it’s at the heels of death, a team to work as one with no I in the whole mess. There’s no reason to get revenge for a choco, feel guilty for the things we lost in our lives, and a way to undo our messy pasts, but to create a shining future!!” Marichi wakes up and tells Peter “Good Morning. Would you like a ketchup for your waffles?” Even Al gets back on his feet with him babbling “Oh my, what’s even going on?” David reminds Al “Well, Nemesis Star is gonna have their most twisted plan yet, they have one of our own at their side, and three demonic beasts ready to kill.” Al stands up and hugs David “Cousin David! Glad to see ya bud!” Steven intervenes “No time for a family Reunion, we need help, and help fast!” A view of Morleass IV stand to the center table of the main room of CARAT and tells the seven team members “We have no time to lose, if we fall into pieces, Nemesis Star will already have won, we have their four generals at high guard and the only way we can stand up is together or just fall alone. Four of Dante’s Soldiers are all over New Age Chicago, with rumors spreading about a fifth and even a sixth one after us. I’d tell you Five to set up a search party, but The Nemesis Core has been maturing in the basement so far, it’s corrupting the Morphing Grid! I much insist staying together and fighting our most dangerous battle yet with all the “Link” you have.” The message is corrupting and signs out due to the Nemesis Core blocking access to Morleass. Al ponders “If we lost access to Morleass, doesn’t that mean that the Gold God Jet Zord is useless as well? With no Gold God Jet Zord on out hands….  oh my!!” Al begins to panic as Steven asks “What’s going on?” Al frightenedly answers “No Kirama God Megazord!” Edward takes action “Dammit, we need to bring out more Artillery, We’re taking this no garbage level, All for one, obe for all, let’s send in our Crystal Zords, The Core ain’t getting much younger, let’s take the way to Crystal Road!!” The five morph as they use all the Megazord power they can obtain and a fourth enemy appears with a familiar look, it’s the Rex King Megazord. Satron snarks, How’s Four Opponents for the price of one! We can get at these fools and show who the real giants are!” Tanker Jack blabbers out “Yesssss, I love me some Megatons in the morning, don’t you agreeeee Samuryned?” Samurynd yells through a metal filter “Talk is cheap, battle isn’t! We can make sea crud out of this sushi dinner I’ll chop up, and chop up good with fellow warrior Dune Tiki” Dune Tiki (with a Fire Filter) excites “Hunting Season is here! Time for Megazord Meal! Your explosive missiles can assure that Tanker Jack!” Using his Confidence he gained from the entire span of being a power Ranger, RubyRanger spurts “Sorry, The Restaurant’s Closed Today!” Satron orders the Three Head Armor Brothers “After them! Don’t stop until they’re crystal scrap!” Back at the Motel, Gwei and Mai are at a new job, a Tech Support hotline. Gwei responds to a minimized message “Ugh…..  did you unplug and plug your game like I told ya again for the fifth time already?” Mai also is in a call “I told you for the umpteenth time not to monkey with the modem and I’ve got thirteen calls waiting, and counting! See if anyone else can help, bye!” Noxic looks up, “I see there’s at least fifty two FCC violations at CARAT Tower linked to Nemesis Star, maybe that’s why people are getting spastic results at telecommunication errors!” Typhus comes into the scene saying “Let’s go there and kick some butt! I knew those fuddy duddy No-Good Doer Power Rangers were up to everything!” Jera rationally thinks “No, we can’t, what transportation we have to get there?” Gwei calls to the phone “Taxi for Five”, then the minimized call accepts the service with Gwei responding “Thank you!” The Zord fight continues as the power of Tanker Jack, Samuryned, and Dune Tiki assisted by the Rex King Megazord keeps going and “Evil” Alice watches over as the Nemesis Core fully matures. An alien filter voice comes out of her mouth “In just 15 minutes, New Era Chicago will be filled with dark spores and corpses ready to hail Hell Lord Dante! Appearing at the basement, Al appears with Marichi “I don’t Think so Queen of Hearts. A set of Necrokras appear at Alice’s Command and she orders, “Get those worthless humans, Children of Dante!” Using the skills learned from the many fights that happened throughout the many adventures with the Crystal Road Rangers, they fight the foot soldiers. Meanwhile, using the Orange Soda Luusafar conveniently dropped as He was Esquarting Alice to the basement of CARAT HQ, Gwei fires it at Luusafar’s Face and screams out “Why you stupid traitors!!” Alice is back to normal, and sees what’s happening, and with a Seven minute time limit, she looks at the horrors she was made to cause “Oh my god, what have I done?!” Alice uses the software within the computers at the basements of CARAT HQ; she tries to turn off the Nemesis Core Operation as a hooded and robed figure in the shadows creepily smiles. The sequence is intercut constantly with the Zord Fight and eventually a battle plan is set, all round up the Renage villains “Jera, whip that nut called the Nemesis Core out of the CARAT Tower Roots! Typhus, grab the other end and make that thing into wood chips! Noxic, Help Alice release the CARAT Technology off of that Shadow Crud! Gwei, Mai, Esquart Marichi out of this hellscape before Nemesis gains its shadow tree!!” Typhus thinks out loud “Helping the heroes, are we out of our minds?!” Noxic hacks into the CARAT Servers and claims “I guess we are!!” Jera tells Al “We’re allies, for now, help destroy that little creation before it destroys us we’ve only got four minutes!” Looking at the craziness of the CARAT HQ Raid he reluctantly accepts “Sometimes, the enemy of my enemy can be our friends, but looking this nightmare, we’re gonna be done without any outside help,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must go on!” Typhus rushes Alice hurry up, we’ve only got two minutes before we become as good as the Sea Crud Gwei and Mai were covered in!” Alice warns Typhus “I’m trying, but there seems to be be a signal interrupting our mess with CARAT and unlinking the Nemesis Core!” With Seconds left to go, Alice takes back her Morpher, and claims “If one needs help, I will deliver it to them, in order for peace to be obtained, we need to end war, and in order to end war, there must be a stronger side, and the side we need is good!” She then returns as AmethystRanger and gets into battle and the technology powering the Nemesis Core is errored out with only seconds to spare. Al tries to get at a bag of Barbecue Potato Chips and Typhus says “Get your hands off these. They’re Noxic’s!” Al tries to insist “But they’re Barbecue! My favorite “Jera counters “Doesn’t Matter we ain’t on your side anymore!” Gwei and Mai even push Marichi to the ground with Mai remarking “I’m glad we helped us, but we’ll still kil you and the rest later”, Marichi pleads to Gwei and Mai “But Harmony is back to this world…” Gwei leaves with the rest of the five person team “Yeah, but we ain’t here to babysit you, we’re here to defeat Dante and you clowns!”As the Gold God Jet Zord is summonable again, the fight continues (which takes many cues from the Sentai, but with minor alterations and new scenes). The Three Head Armor Brothers are defeated, The Rex King Megazord takes the Nemesis Core and tries to run away with it, but using a prototype arrow for Al to become his own Ranger “Once The Time Comes” and it fires a blast so strong, it destroyed the Nemesis Core and turns it into gold light. Satron and the Rex King Megazord regrets “All is lost….  for now…” Back at CARAT HQ, the damage caused by the Nemesis Star raid has the crew eating lunch and talking about the crazy fight that ensued. The dialogue goes as:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jill: Yup, Dante must have chickened out with his plan. He must have known Alice wouldn’t give her Ranger duties up just because she would’ve gotten killed in action as the fiancé of a fellow Ranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David: Really? A Power Ranger is a Power Ranger no matter who or what is in their path! Even with feelings towards another fellow Ranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward: Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger, right “Goggle Dude”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David: Sure is. I wonder where “Baryshnya Turgenev” is…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dialogue is interrupted when Jill brings a bag of  Russian confectioneries she and Peter bought and decided to share with Peter. Jill bends her head “You Know Russian David?” Steven awkwardly reminds The team “You taught her that, Remember?” Jill has her jaw drop and Peter claims “Oh right” the end of the show laugh commences and Jill thinks out loud to Peter “No more Ketchup after Midnight, alright Peter?” But as the screen fades to black, evil red eyes fade in and remind the viewer “The Arc only has begun” with fiery text showing “The Final Arc has been declared”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 27: Mother in the Shell: (After being a spy/background villain episodes at a time; Nöelledra shows her true colors! A double of Bellethal! In a shocking truth, she causes a massive ruckus at New Era Chicago. With two Bellethals in the same battle, the Rangers are now split in two, but not helping is the Railboy Megazord going under the influence of Satron and going into Railboy Megazord Dark Mode. Under three ways, secrets begin to unfold, Dante’s Ambitions grow, and that’s only the beginning): The episode begins at night at a suburb close to new era Chicago. Within a small ice cream shoppe, Gwei and Mai clock out of their evening shift with Mai leaving ”We loved our job for our first month, good night!” Gwei pulls out her phone and calls an unknown guardian figure “Get our van ready, don’t bother with no errands, we’re more important!” As a red vision sees the two anti-villains getting talked to, Gwei continues “I don’t care how hungry you are, clocking out means clocking out, I don’t give a damn about a quick meal at a gas station or drive-thru, get out the van and take us home!” An effeminate shadowy figure releasing only heavy breathing, walks to Gwei and Mai with the shot quickly changing to Gwei and Mai as Gwei passive aggressively responds “Disrespect? What kind of joke do you take us for?” The secret figure appears as Nöelledra and strikes at the twins “Mommy’s Home!!” A quick crack of the whip towards the sword meant to kill the twins forces the sword from Nöelledra’s hands. It’s the Magnavores in a SUV. The three arrive at the location with Jera scolding Gwei and Mai “How okay do you find it okay to talk to me with that type of talk?” The two are more interested in trying to reunite with their “Mother” and start worshipping and fangirling her. Nöelledra strikes at the two girls “Traitors! Freaking traitors! I can’t believe Dante even trusted you! You shall be executed as Bellethal sees you as plain garbage! Always have, always will!” The two scared girls get in the van and a laser blast strikes at Nöelledra's third eye causing it to crack. The gunsmith is shown entirely in black and walks away with mist covering him. She regards “Damn, I thought that Buffalo freak was gonna run away! He should have been cooked medium rare years upon years ago.” The next morning, the typical breakfast scene has started, Peter plots out with Edward and Steven “There was a thing on the news this morning, it was on a black bull morphed being and the shooting at a masked witch.” Edward argues “You’re kidding, Nöelledra is back? How was she not bothering to fight her own battles until just now?” Steven fears “Wait, it can’t be. I thought she was dead ages ago. I know for a fact that a past version of her made it to the present, but how is she back.” Jill and Alice are playing Ping Pong, Jill is losing constantly with Alice snarking “How do you keep sucking? There’s no way you can make it to the leader of the cheerleading squad, much or less the Rugby Club at the prestigious College you’re aiming for!!” Jill neils down “Sorry, I can’t eat breakfast with the weight of seeing us almost getting killed for being stupidly naive and you almost getting killed, I’m considering dropping my duties as a Power Ranger.” Al goes into the CARAT Rec Room #4 and informs the two girls “Pancakes!!” Jill gets giddy, “Oh boy, Pancakes!” As the Six Rangers eat their pancakes, Jill puts no syrup on her pancakes while everyone else does. She’s waiting for her honey bottle and puts it on her meal and says “Spasibo za yedu, Al!” Steven asks his fiancé; Alice “Why does she talk like that? She isn’t Russian?” Alice teaches Steven “I hate to teach you about the past she’d rather forget, but Alice comes from a couple of Russian immigrants, she was born 18 or so years ago and feels comfortable talking to her friends with Russian phrases and language because as she lived next door to Peter’s family since she was born, the two families have been close to each other for their entire lives, since she was made fun of for her Russian/Midwestern Dialect, she had to rely on the only peer she could trust so she could find a decent misfit to realize that she would be loved. Unfortunately, she was brought into a conflict with Peter and Edward who hated each other, she “ran away” so she could stop the hatred of Peter or see her friends, loved ones, and even herself. She had only one friend for a good chunk of her life, and seeing that it could all be in jeopardy made it her duties to go full Russian and fight her own battles with nothing else but her father and whatever was needed to keep her last bit of her life she wanted to have and go vigilante.” AMBER Sounds off, “Everyone,Trouble! Dante has two of his two henchwomen striking two far directions from each other with both in New Era Chicago, and expects two teams of three to strike with a goal to steal “Link” energy from you guys and weaken you. Don’t screw around, get things done ASAP!” The Rangers morph as RubyRanger, SapphireRanger, and TopazRanger go towards Bellethal and EmeraldRanger, AmethystRanger, and PlatinumRanger go for Nöelledra. The ones fighting Bellethal end up getting curb stomped almost immediately and the ones aiming for Nöelledra as she has Satron and Luusafar forcing the Magnavore trio, Gwei, and Mai under ransom. Nöelledra tells her opponents “You’ve been successfully duped, you were at “Mother” when you’ve been lied to and are ready to see my true form thanks in part to the Magna Defender Taking a shot at my weak point last night! Behold!!” Her body begins to crack and hatred creating a Dark Aura around her revealing the truth! It was Bellethal this whole time. The Bellethal after the West side of New Era Chicago wants the Three main Male Rangers to suffer as she goes on and summons the Rex King Megazord ready to fight with The Diamond Colossus Megazord to get at Satron’s surprise in store. The Diamond Colossus Megazord is getting wrecked as the fight continues with Satron then capturing the Goddess Train Zord after an Auto Piloted Serpent Express Zord came in only to make the Zord stuck in a hacked mode. After such a mess, the Railboy Megazord Dark Modeis made. He tries to even get a Ranger to have a nerve to summon the Kirama God Megazord (as using the Crystal King Megazord would force the Rangers into one location and leave the The Two Bellethals under heavy control). However, it gets worse, as one Bellethal summons ghosts of monsters the Rangers already defeated and another uses the same spirits of the monsters that just got defeated again transferred to her (gaining the powers for her end). Each newly revived monster ends up absorbed by the East Side Bellethal. Costing stamina for AmethystRanger, she’s forced to unmorph and lies on the ground. Not only that, but both Bellethals switch positions and Jobs with both groups. Luusafar laughs hard “Looks like you are over, the Rangers over, my two Bellethals are beating the ever loving crap outta ya! Now back to Nemesis Star!” Luusafar forgets to take his hostages which are freed by a naive EmeraldRanger then Typhus strikes at EmeraldRanger “You CARAT kids never learn, we are not on your side!” Noxic adds “See ya at the Ice Cream Shoppe, Gwei and Mai will have a nice long talk with ya!” EmeraldRanger shouts at The Comic Relief Villain Quintet “Get back here punks!” Jera taunts “No we aren’t!” Gwei and Mai make themselves absent from the fight as the monster summoning Bellethal is striking the other three Rangers are chasing her. After PlatinumRanger is forced to demorph, RubyRanger sees his ally getting majorly hurt saying “David, I can’t let Nemesis Star and Dante’s men keep doing this to anyone! It’s now my game now, I will kill the ones who keep doing this to ya!” He then summons the Kirama God Megazord, after a long, harsh fight, the Bellethal on EmeraldRanger’s side strikes her opponent, cracking EmeraldRanger’s helmet, it's do or die time, she Takes a life risking stunt by using her Stardust Spark Arrow against Bellethal and successfully destroys her. She takes her helmet off in relief and pants in relief, but a dark energy is sent to the mask of her former person to let Bellethal lose her obtained Nöelledra mask. As the sun sets, Gwei and Mai are starting their Ice Cream Shoppe shift and hear a supernatural force comes in to say “Listen you two brats, Bellethal created a copy of herself taking the mantle of my sister, now as your true mother, it’s your job to stop Bellethal and avenge your Aunt’s murderer and imposter so my sister can get respect amongst her individuals, don’t be jobbers, be soldiers!” The mysterious mask disappears and Gwei and Mai end in fear they were lied to by Nemesis Star and can’t even work. In a desperate attempt to gain an advantage of Bellethal, Jill still fights helmetless and Alice morphs for a decent shot against such a strong foe. Al advises Alice “Stop this, you're depleting your own life force! All six of us need every last of it as it is!!” With the mech fight still going on, the day is becoming night and using a just as life risking trick, As the pain from The Railboy Megazord Dark Mode fight is getting to RubyRanger onto his body, all the Rangers are desperate and The Bellethal fight ends more or less ends close to the Sentai, but now, a Bellethal is revealed to be another double and in the wish to get a fair fight, Satron thinks out loud “Twerps, you’ve one nothing, I’ll see you six children in a proper fight.” The true Bellethal was watching the events go on commenting “Dante will see you into pieces, just not now.” At the Ice Cream Shoppe, Gwei and Mai serve scoops of treats for the six Rangers, and Gwei asks the six, “You guys look familiar. Do I know you guys?” David says, “I don’t know, do you hang out with a masked woman with a robotic mad scientist, and some sea crud conglomerate?” Jera comes out of nowhere and bonks David “It’s not a mask!” Then in a scared mood, Peter gets weird thoughts with Jill saying “What’s wrong, buttercup?” Peter wouldn’t speak with Steven asking “Your girlfriend is getting worried, tell Turgenev what she wants to know”. Mai jokingly remarks, “Well, Well, Well, that’s 12 bucks he isn’t getting back.” Noxic answers “I know what’s going on, he’s in a meditative state, he’s thinking about something that almost happened, and what’s next.” Gwei kicks off Noxic’s head and teases him “What did I expect for villains who are anything but what they’re portrayed as!” Peter exclaims “Sorry, I couldn’t eat my ice cream, I’m too full for dessert. Ketchup maybe?” Jill pulls out her confectionaries and Peter ends things with “Thanks Honey! I’ve gotta stop obsessing about this garbage and just eat for a day!” The shot changes to the men’s bathroom and Typhus Leaves the bathroom, “I hate those two, their Chocolate Ice Cream is quite the beast.” A shadowed, hooded, and robed figure smiles creepily ending the episode as a whole...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 28: Hole-In-None: (Playing a Guitar-based Arcade Game at the mall, Peter and Edward decide to settle their long time rivalry in front of Jill’s Eyes. Winner would get a wish coming true, more importantly, Two suspicious High School Girls as they walk alongside Marichi. They have David watching over them, and meet up with Al for Lunch. Unfortunately, this is also at the same time as Charterville holding an auction for the fourth and final Moonlit Teardrop. It’s being broadcasted all across America to win to the highest bidder in Charterville and the Heaven’s Gate County of California. Meanwhile, as tensions are raised, three ugly looking color coded kidnaps Marichi and use her for their own bidding. As if things couldn’t get any worse for the world, Bellethal plots a plan for stealing the Moonlit Teardrop for Nemesis Star’s own benefit with the help of her pastime; Golf. She creates a new monster known as Lyinkbrinth to send people across maze upon maze of tunnels by vacuuming humans via openings so advanced to take full control of Dante’s Nemesis Zone by being in one place as they enter ANY opening and using the other end to take them to a completely different point entirely! The Rangers are forced to split up to find Marichi, Fight Bellethal’s most twisted creature yet, and keep the final Moonlit Teardrop off of evil’s hands): The episode begins with a little girl returning from school excitedly announcing “Mommy, I’m home!” She then disappears through the door into another trap from a trap which the entrance looked perfectly normal. Upon the trap being activated, At the roof house across the street shows Bellethal and she thinks out loud “Well, Well, Well, what a naive twerp to think less to call the cops from the golf ball we sent out and more to head for her mother. I enjoy using my favorite pastime outta a decent 18 hole course outta the suburbs, right Lyinkbrinth?” Lyinkbrinth cackled “Yezzzzz Mizzzzzzz… Let’zzzzz Zzzzzee if the Rangerzzzzz can be up to par againzzzzt me!!” Then a loud voice comes in “I don’t think so! I’m pretty sure it’s time to boogie!” The ball aimed at another door is deflected by Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger. He threatens the villains “I should have told ya, Golf is my favorite sport!” The Magna Defender comes onto the scene by shouting out “You hurt one of us, you hurt all of us!” He proceeds to shoot the head of Lyinkbrinth and Bellethal escapes “We’ll finish this Expedition Game Another Day.” Later that afternoon, Peter and Edward are playing Guitar King to the tune of an instrumental version of “Go Gold Ranger”. At that point, the song is wrapping up, and Peter won the match with Edward unceremoniously crying “Crap! I should have had the game when I remembered Peter recklessly played his guitar against that “Music Monster”. Alice, help me cope.” Alice and Edward hold hands as David walks Marichi and a couple of suspicious high school girls. Al whistles “Row, Row Your Boat”. The three girls order the “Red Python Dog” from a hot dog place with the “Burning Hot Boar Wings” from a fast food-based hot wings place. The five people discuss with such dialogue:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Girl #1: Remember Bulk &amp; Skull?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al: Of course, we talk all the time! How do you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girl #2: The Ranger Encyclopedia. Everything from who Adam Park is to what Zords are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David: Oh you little Power Ranger Fangirls *Pinches Girl #1’s Cheek*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marichi: David, You Know better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al: Marichi is right! Cousin, there’s no reason to play those type of games with those two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overhearing the conversation, Edward asks Alice “Should we go get some dinner?, I don’t wanna do laps across the mall.” Alice Slaps Edward across the face “I’m looking for nice dresses for our wedding, I don’t wanna fatty up just because you’re tired.” At the wedding shop, Alice and David exit the scene at the middle of a railroad crossing!” Alice panics “Oh dear!!” Edward worries “That’s no Wedding Shop, it’s a Train heading Towards our way!” Alice get into the best available entrance of the train “I’ve seen my share of Hong Kong Cinema, I’ve been training with Jill at Parkour skills. Edward, Let’s do this.” Edward gives the thumbs up, and get into the Express Train only to end up a completely different place at a high school pool. Back at the Mall three color coded figures walk to the food court and The Red Figure (Jera) lassos up Marichi “Don’t trust no gal with another girl walking parallel with each other!” The Green Figure (Typhus) cackles “It’s common Hero Logic, so goodbye!” Al tries his football skills I’ll get you three sons of bitches and your two twin lackeys!”. The Blue Figure (Noxic) leaves with the “3rd Party” Villains “Too Late!” The twins costume change into Gwei and Mai and get a smoke bomb leaving the “comic relief” villains  with Marichi hostage. AMBER sounds off to the Accessible Rangers “Everyone! Trouble!! Marichi is at the hands of Gwei and Mai’s Gang, and People all over new age Chicago are being golfed out of their intended locations through openings of Garbage Cans, Cars, and entrances to buildings! The culprit was revealed by the Magna Defender and Green Storm Samurai Ranger. His name is Lyinkbrinth. He can make labyrinths out of Normal Areas making them as crazy as Nemesis Zone!” Peter, Jill, and Steven Morph and tame out their Blade Cycles. Edward and Alice are now near “The Bean” release Necrokras out of it. David Gets into Al’s Favorite F1 car he won in a contest with Al raging “Hey, Those are my Wheels! Marichi has her white dress changed to black, gold accents changed to Red, and Gwei offers “Energy Drink?” Marichi as tired from the off screen hurt she was in reluctantly accepts “Sure?” Mai teases “Orange or Grape?” Marichi pants “Either…” She drinks the Energy Drink only to get her eyes turned from Blue to dark Purple. This knew Marichi shows her as mad as she can get! She rages “I only Serve Mother and Vexor! I only Serve Mother and Vexor!” A red mask enters the base of operations where The six traitors to Nemesis Star and she tells her soldiers “Give me a new body, and I’ll be sure to let Vexor out of the comics and into 3rd Dimension!” What this dialogue is played to is Magnavore jet fighters with a giant Vexor, and destruction of New Age Chicago. As David rides across the street with his Formula One car, and it’s turned into a monster ready to fight the Kirama God Megazord and Railboy Megazord Light Mode as created by Lyinkbrinth. Meanwhile Al is watching The TV as it interrupts the final laps of an “F1 World Grand Prix” Al angrily splurts “What the Hell could be more important than my Monaco!? It better be good!” The news states as such “According to the world organization of treasury, a new stone said to have power to create objects and beings out of energy has been found and is being sold at citizens and tourists of Charterville. The top buyer is a man who looks a bit sloppy in the average Joe’s eyes, but has quite the bucks under the name “Arnold Sloopé” and won’t let people talk to him blasting the paparazzi with strength rivaling the Hulk and slashed with the claws of Wolverine.”  Al fears “Oh no…” Near the Hillhurst Mansion Marichi request to hunt there for directions for the Charterville Museum of Ancient Artifacts “Let’s go there, I believe they know what’s going on!” However Mai says “Hell no, we’re not getting eaten by those Underground Universe Freaks!” Jera proposes “I stand by Mai, Flabber will turn is all into paper and dog treats for Mr. Wolfie.” Gwei charges at the Mansion “Buckaroo Banzai, baby!” and is immediately thrown a chip bag from Noxic and a Vodka Bottle from Jera. Down Silly, Gwei is held by the throughly by Typhus “Dang it, what awful hag would think to disobey orders like that!” Wolfgang tries to fight the six anti-villains. Mums off screen scolds the other Hillhurst monsters “What jokes is that pup pulling? He should stay inside.” Fangula answers (off screen again) “I believe he’s sensing Magnavore activity” Frankenbeans cries (off screen) “Magmarore Activity?” Mums insists to the fellow residents of the Hillhurst Mansion “Those folks have been gone for years, those Magnavores are just children’s fiction now!” The rest of the conversation is scrambled as Typhus questions to his comrades “Any clue what they’re saying?” Marichi tells her squad “They’re telling us, let’s go elsewhere, it’s none of our business, shoo!” A few more parts of the megazord fight continue on, then Marichi sees Bellethal and Lyinkbrinth team up against the other Rangers. Which goes on more or less how it went in the Sentai. Eventually Gwei, Mai, and the Magnavores use Marichi as a ram as the Megazord fight continues and Marichi is begging “I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die”, as the shot changes to David at the wedding shop repeatedly saying “I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die!” Alice reassured David “Dude, you’re not gonna die, it appears that you were just under a massive trick from Belletal.” David hugs Alice “Thank you, just hope I didn’t do too damage to Cousin Al’s Wheels!” Peter comes into the scene with a set of donuts ready for the 8 heroes to eat “Yeah, Al, Steve, Turgeves, and Marichi are waiting for you!!” Edward tells Peter “Dibs on the first Jelly filled ones!” Peter gets the donut box away from Edward “Yup, should have let ya know that Eddy has a bit of a weakness for Jelly Filled Donuts”, The four Rangers at the location laugh and Al complains “Where’s the Donuts, Peter isn’t getting them while they’re fresh!” Jill responds “I both love and hate Britty Pete at the same time.” Steven thinks “Where even is Peter. much or less Alice?” After that scene the episode ends with Arnold Sloopé “Finally, I’ve got Chigon! Arise!” With a red laser beam breaking the false “Moonlit Teardrop” and the episode ends with text in front of fire saying “Dante’s World Begins, next time! The End is near…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 29: Dante’s World Part I: Into the Jaguar Pen: (Spending Various Battles in the shadows of the background, the Beast is now revealed, he only goes by one name; Slayaiavinn (the Fourth and Final of Dante’s Dark Saints). His mission, to Find the Final Moonlit Teardrop; Chigon. After finding the Stone within a Memorial Monument for Morleass IV at the Illegal Digging Site where the fight was beginning, Bellethal and Slayaiavinn put their endgame to the test and run off with it. Meanwhile, David starts having PTSD flashbacks of him and Jaguar The Chameleon, while a new threat emerges, Luusafar uses his monster making powers to turn a close friend of Marichi and classmate at her school; Casey Franklin, into Braineater, and uses a straw doll to make a connected monster known as Voodoo Kid, causing any pain to any host of choice if hit): The episode starts with where the previous episode left on, Arnold Sloopé getting his “Moonlit Teardrop” broken from a laser beam. He looks up to where the shot came from “What the…” All doubts were silenced by the mysterious appearance of the Quantum Ranger. He warns to Sloopé “Nice try thief, but you entered a world of hurt for use of unadulterated weapons of evil!” Sloopé turns into his true form “Enjoy the hurt, you’re gonna get a lot of it! You’ve met the fourth Dark Saint of Dante, My name is Slayaiavinn! Time for kitty to get his prey!” Slayaiavinn aims his rifle at the Quantum Ranger and gets a small hit on the side of Quantum Ranger’s Helmet. Slayaiavinn (with an alien filter in his voice) cackles. I may have missed you by a hint, but there’s a hint I can give you again! You can’t even use your Mega Battle armor, give up already!!” Then a familiar voice screams out “Hey, if you’re gonna slay anyone, it’s you!” Then the BGM “Ginga Sakuretsu” from “Gingaman” plays! Rushing towards Slayaiavinn is The Magna Defender and Green Storm Samurai Ranger appear. The villain fears “Oh my poor little boo boo! Do you think a few gun shots are gonna fear me? Feel mine more!!”  The Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger deflects the gunshots with his sword and Slayaiavinn threatens “Ready for Round Two, colored clowns?!” The three fighters strike Slayaiavinn with their respective swords and Slayaiavinn changes identities as “Tony Builds” and laughs “I’ve got other maters to hunt for. Thanks for the meals at New Age Chicago.” The Rangers train in special rooms with recreations of Phlotosnap (In AmethystRanger’s Room), Hyper Sweet Tooth (in EmeraldRanger’s Room), Amp Nine (in PlatinumRanger’s Room), Joykal (in TopazRanger’s Room), and Choo Choo Boy (in SapphireRanger’s Room). Meanwhile, Peter appears unmorphed meditating. In his eyes, he sees Zairados Reita and walks back to her former student. She appears at the CARAT HQ to warn the Six Rangers, Al (who’s toying with a new Ranger suit prototype he’s working with in his free time. Even Marichi comes in “Bitch, I’m the White Crystal Road Ranger, Shoo!!” Al gets scared as he sees Marichi’s Pretending to be a Power Ranger getting shoved and Al panics “What the hell?! What do you want!?” Reita releases her trademark introduction as she aims her sword “Ally? No. Enemy? No. Reita? Yes.” Al is still in worry as Reita continues “Your final battle is approaching! The fourth Dark Saint of Dante has came, I defeated your AMBER AI security system! Your team of six is ready to show they aren’t the same six selfish babies they were when they first became Rangers. Show it! Rush your six kids to the quarry your initial three Crystal Road descendants found Morleass and Marichi!” Al defends himself “Can’t I have a break?” Reita pulls her blade ever closer to Al’s throat “I said now, Mister!” Al orders his six Rangers “There seems to be a disturbance in the grid! Zairados is putting me up to one of her games! Go to the monument of Morleass and get that Chigon Teardrop! The six morph and get on their blade cycles and PlatinumRanger’s DrillRoader. The six Rangers leave and Al is exposed to Zairados Reita turning into a human like form. She licks her lips, and puts Al and Marichi into a hostage mode. She kidnaps the two allies of the Ranger’s allies without a trace. At the monument, The Rangers bump into the Four Dark Saints of Dante (Satron, Luusafar, Bellethal, and Slayaiavinn), and Bored looking, Bellethal, sets to destroy the monument of Morleass IV “Hurry up so we can get to the point!”. Slayaiavinn aims his gun “Alright Silver Girl!” His bullet breaks the monument as the Rangers get into fighting positions. Bellethal gets what the saints want and adores “Thank you for Chigon, I shall now have Luusafar mind control you to kill each other. AmethystRanger and SapphireRanger are the unlucky guys to get brainwashed and have been linked to fight PlatinumRanger and he shields himself “Don’t hurt me, I’m just one who came to view the merchandise, I not to take it!!” The brainwashed Rangers are fighting PlatinumRanger. The rest of the Rangers a stop block at the school Marichi attends, and comes in with her next seat member of her classroom, her Computer Nerd friend, Casey Franklin. Tony Builds laughs “I see you came to save the kids, hot shots!” Meet my power, Chigon! Summon Braineater and Voodoo Kid!” Casey reluctantly transforms “No! No! No!” His Rage Dragon body also summons Voodoo Kid (who speaks in electric sounding hisses). Tony Builds gets crazy and plays “Which of you three Motorcycle Spandex rainbow defenders is gonna be the poor little boo boo to join the hurt David will suffer from as I meet him with a special surprise.” Pointing at each Ranger with every new word, Builds goes “Einey, Miney, Mo, Catch, The, Jaguar, By, The Toe, Play, my game, it’s, time, for, you, to, go!!” Builds grabs TopazRanger and forces him into the fight with PlatinumRanger. Builds exposes TopazRanger to PlatinumRanger, and forces him into the fight. PlatinumRanger says “Monsters, you want my ass dead.” TopazRanger traps Builds into a Romero Special and rips part of the jacket off. PlatinumRanger fears “Oh, no!” The Camera zooms in to view the Jaguar tattoo on the back of Builds, The tragic Christmas Murder from Jaguar against Edward’s Brother is shown one last time. Edward sees his friends brainwashed and aims at Slayaiavinn (who turns into his true form again), as opposed to SapphireRanger and AmethystRanger. As the two brainwashed Rangers continue to fight David with Axe-Bomber Clotheslines and TopazRanger goes mono y mono with Slayaiavinn. He denounces “C’mon Murderer, let’s make it into a fight to the death!” His fight goes very similar to the Sentai, and later PlatinumRanger joins the fight. The two Rangers avenge their PTSD Cause and SapphireRanger and AmethystRanger get out of their brainwashed state (both action scenes are played with Voodoo Kid fighting the RubyRanger and EmeraldRanger). However, the Voodoo monster is harming The reluctant Rage Dragon. RubyRanger is insisted to settle Braineater with the Kirama God Megazord as EmeraldRanger aims for Bellethal. In order to save Casey Franklin, EmeraldRanger fights against Bellethal. EmeraldRanger is being chased by Voodoo Kid and Bellethal denounces EmeraldRanger “Stay where you are, Take your destruction with freaking dignity, bitch!” EmeraldRanger calls Bellethal out “I’m not a coward, I’m not the same gal who treated Peter like crap for his crush on me. He’s obsesssed with me still, but I’m his childhood friend, we’ve lived just a few doors down since we were babies. It’s time you learned what I had to go through Bellethal! I fought you in my Ranger Suit helmetless, now it’s time you caught a hint!” Bellethal points her finger at EmeraldRanger “It’s time to die, I can turn you down to rock bottom like I already did to Edward, Steven, Alice, and David. As the sun was setting, an F1 car comes in the way of Bellethal and EmeraldRanger only for a familiar face yelling “Buck-A-Roo Banzai!” As it turns out it’s Gwei Driving, and Mai with the Magnavores all packed into the F1 racer. EmeraldRanger jumps onto the F1 and Bellethal gets hit and tells her foe “She who fights and runs away, will live to fight another day.” She ran from the fight then Jill immediately thinks, “Are those Al’s Wheels”. As TopazRanger and PlatinumRanger were settling their beef with Slayaiavinn a dark giant appears where CARAT HQ is normally at, and the creature is revealed to be the return of The Hell Lord Dante himself; Beelzasclug. He tells his men “Generals!” Luusafar counters “Dante!” Beelzasclug continues “Two of our army have been trashed, you must retreat!” Satron ad he is about to kill Voodoo Kid (and by extension Casey Franklin/Braineater) “But Dante…” Beelzasclug scolds his two generals “Those are my orders, we’re gonna execute one of our men, goodbye.” The evil is off the grounds of New Age Chicago and Casey Returns to normal (With Voodoo Kid fading away from existence). Peter takes off his helmet to meet up with the kid and Casey immediately realizes “Peter, you never told me you were a Power Ranger, I wouldn’t believe you were using magic cars and Jill’s the automobile expert, and she happens to be EmeraldRanger.” The Rangers go on in shock as the episode ends with a Postcard Memories shot. After the credits, The boots of who looks like White Drago Ranger with The Magna Defender, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, and Quantum Ranger meet up with the four to unite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 30: Dante’s World Part II: The Last Usurper: (After failure to Kill the Rangers with the final face of Dante; Slayaiavinn, is to be executed under the will of Dante. However, upset that Beelzasclug that he didn’t bother fighting his own battles, Satron attempts to take matters into his own hands and tries to kill Beelzasclug. However, using his phantomous power, Beelzasclug fuses with Satron to create a creature with the find of two beings and one form, Beelzasclug Satron! Peter takes on the new, all powerful fusion of two creatures made to kill. Now Peter goes on full overdrive and as a last resort, Team up with Gwei and Mai one last time to gain the “Keys to the Castle” towards Nemesis Star. It’s do or die time, Beelzasclug Satron, Luusafar, Bellethal, and a released, spared Slayaiavinn form the Four Dante Masked Masters in a critical final fight on both sides, but fates are to be decided as the Climax is to an ever closer point of reach. In order to help within a nasty situation, a cry for the “Hundred Ranger Army” is sent to deal with the Dante’s massive wave of creatures and generals of “Evil’s Past”): At the start of the episode, we see where the ending left off with the four “Sixth Rangers” meet up in a circle and the Magna Defender reports to the four </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are the four founders of “Zordon’s Army”! We shall strike tonight, Nemesis Star’s forces are getting stronger. They have the Cimmerian Planet on their side. The Cimmerian Planet was deserted in a time before recorded time. Five mysterious individuals were to defeat the denizens of what’s now called the Cimmerian Planet. It was once an ancient war ground for what can now be called the original “Evil Space Aliens”. They were defeated by the five we can call the original Five power Rangers. We don’t know of the shape nor identity of said individuals, except evil spawned “Lokar’s Egg”, and the original five of the many universes have left five mighty fragments all over planets. Zordon and Alpha III (the final Alpha to inhabit any planet before turning from a human before Alpha 4 was built to become the “Alpha” series of robots by Edenoi’s Denizens) hid to earth to slumber for millions upon millions of years. An all out force called the United Alliance of Evil. Once awakened, a boy named Bubba went bad through the gates of Rita’s Army and once awakened; told his followers that Lokar was coming, he was really Lokar Incognito. After the Defeat of Cyclopsis, Lokar’s spirit lived somewhere forbidden to any being’s eyes. Once back on earth, he returned after the defeat of the Turbo Power Rangers and took the form of a human to be revealed to be Dark Specter with a destroyed Maligore. Evil has risen once again returned, and more evil than before. The four dark saints of Beelzasclug have made their master awaken and fight the currently active Power Rangers, the six descendants of Crystal Road from Kirama Star. We fight tonight! Through time, space, matter, and energy!! The Dante has shown himself to the world and aims to take his Hell Lord powers to summon his true face again, Lokar! We defeated him several times, and reality will be crushed if Dante gets his wish and he can get the Moonlit Teardrops. We must stop it. Who’s in to recruit The Hundred Ranger Army!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four unite their blades and have their spirits across the Morphing Grid! Back to a battle damaged CARAT HQ, in Peter and Jill’s Room, Peter is meditating again. Jill warns her four other teammates “Peter’s acting rather strange. He hasn’t been him for days. All he’s doing is meditating and seeing a dark future aside from the dreams of Ketchup we loved from him through this entire journey.” Jill begins to sob “He’s our leader, he’s my new boyfriend, but most of all, he’s a Power Ranger.” At peter’s vision, he fights Satron with him beheading his foe and once seeing the head, it turns into RubyRanger’s Head and explodes with his body is rastily fading into squares. He tells his five partners “We must strike at Satron now!” They morph (albeit with weakened powers) and the Crystal Goddesses would tell the six Rangers “Good luck you six. Your powers are weakened by CARAT’s energy depleting, but you six are our hope!” Meanwhile, Satron is preparing an execution of Slayaiavinn. Bellethal grows dismissive “He’s been our earth subordinate for a good chunk of years, the problem is Not that he failed his entire job as “Jaguar the Chameleon” its he got bad luck once those pests Gwei and Mai inadvertently let the Crystal Road Rangers win. Let’s end the execution already!” Beelzasclug denounces Satron “What’s your problem Saint Satron?!” Satron gets angry at Beelzasclug “Shut up you control freak, see you in hell!!” Satron continues on to kill Beelzasclug and gains more power “Yes, Yes! Hurts so good!! I’m gaining power as the New Dante!! The pain is great, I am Beelzasclug Satron and the new Dante of Nemesis Star!” Slayaiavinn escaped his execution “This is why you don’t leave yourself off guard, Satron, you pretty much determined your fate, after you two die, the next logical leader will be Luusafar, and with his magic summoning powers, he’ll revive you as his slave” now it’s time to settle a score with the six colors of the rainbow!” The Six Rangers make it near Navy Pier. However, Satron is in his armored form, then aims for his beef with RubyRanger “Boy, say hello to die! My big aim is for you! You created the Rise of Nemesis Star, if you could’ve handle that coin better for a wish you may have wanted, none of this would have happened!” He explodes his armor to show his Beelzasclug form and charges at his arch nemesis. Luusafar summons an illusion of the original Beelzesclug “Our old master has a word to say to you!”, and has the giant attack the Rangers. Even the other two saints charge at the Rangers and Bellethal wraps all but five of the Rangers. The whip turns into a cobra around the captured rangers. RubyRanger gets paranoid of the set of villains all across him in a 1 vs 4 battle “Oh my! We have a whole army against me, what should I do!?” Slayaiavinn taunts RubyRanger “Here’s an idea, give up! It’s hopeless, you’d need to defeat an army with more than just four of us!” Bellethal has her new whip attack with electricity and RubyRanger tries to summon his Crystal Megamax Mode only to get it taken away from his hands (complete with Genhoi). Luusafar teases “Are you that pathetic? Trying to handle an entire empire by yourself?” With a helpless man on the grasp of Nemesis Star, the Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger and Dino Thunder White Drago Ranger deflected two close hits against two lethal attacks. Bellethal growls “Damn You! Getting beat by two obsolete fools, time to summon our army. Masters of Evil’s Past, come in and blitz! We have an uninvited guest!” As the sword fight with Satron and RubyRanger continue their beef, earthquakes, and cracks all around the world summon deceased villains and it’s most notably containing generals Darkonda (from “Power Rangers in Space”), Vexacus (of “Power Rangers Ninja Storm”), Moltor (of “Power Rangers Operation Overdrive”), and Prince Olympus (From “Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue”). Even monsters like Lipsyncher (of MMPR Season 2), Silo (of Power Rangers Zeo), Jade Gladiator (of Power Rangers Dino Thunder), and Rotor Bot (From Power Rangers RPM) start storming the Rangers. With no choice but to handle the “Biggest problem first” RubyRanger cuts off the head of the snake around his buddies, they’re now gonna do battle with Satron one last time as the illusion of Beelzasclug is used as the perfect vessel of Satron. He wipes the floor with any zords sent his way and challenges RubyRanger to a personal fight to the death “If you play with your toys Peter Lewis, you won’t even come close to winning.” Satron puts RubyRanger into his hands to send him to his arena and fades to do battle. The Rangers try to find Peter as Gwei and Mai come back with their stolen F1 Car and the Rangers cut away to settle the score with their anti-villain enemies. At a mysterious entrance to a cavern. The Rangers (Sans RubyRanger) go into their final battle with the Gwei, Mai, and Magnavore alliance. Meanwhile, as New Age Chicago is being torn to pieces, the Magna Defender strikes at whole armies of Generals, monsters, and foot soldiers as the horror continues. Every new henchman that bites the dust creates a new one ahead. Magna Defender shouts out to the ever increasing and at times damaged Hundred Ranger Army “We’re losing, losing big time! Our heroism isn’t handling much too well! We need to aim for any holes in the villains grasp! Don’t play dumb, Fight! The Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger goes into Super Mode for more extra power and speed. He meets up with the Green Samurai Ranger (from Power Rangers Samurai) with “You’d look great with a shield not gonna lie!” Green Samurai Ranger chuckles “I do my best!” As the fight with Satron and RubyRanger continues on (more or less like the Sentai) the other five Crystal Road Rangers are entering a Cannon Charging fight as Gwei, Mai, and the Magnavores convert their stolen F1 Car (from Al) into a team cannon. Noxic aims the scope “Locked on!” Typhus pridefully claims “Let’s see how well these triogolites handle their mission when we break this diamond!” Jera orders “Gwei, Mai, Blast off!” The powerful blast from the Diamond Jacker is eventually destroyed by the Magna F1000 Cannon! The villains are cheered on by Galaidos “Well done, just like the true children I have faith in, The Power Rangers are History! Now let’s go after that red ruby one finally and take him on 1 vs 6” The True “Mother” has been found with Mai plotting “Thanks for the adventure allies, but now, we must say goodbye!” Typhus Responds “What?” Gwei talks in front of the camera “We could do this any time, but let’s get this clear, we still use real weapons. Don’t play with a real sword as if it were a toy, everything we dealt with in the past was one anyway.” Gwei and Mai attack the Magnavores and Noxic goes on to step on ninja spikes and starts randomly splurging out mumbles and Typhus gets a sword strike upwards from Mai, and Gwei goes back in front of the camera “Wanna play with ninja weapons like these, go to real ninja school! You’ll learn the truth of life or death that way!!” The Magnavores begin to return to the comics as Mai jokes “We held our end of the bargain, now it’s time to have yours, just take solace to handle you’ll see fellow maskies again” Jera heads towards the comics “It’s not a mask, not a Mask!!” Meanwhile, Satron admits defeat as RubyRanger reaches his limits “Damn you…” His Beelzasclug leaves his Satron body and Satron falls to his death and Beezlasclug is back in action with the Rangers in shock. The episode ends with Gwei, Mai, and Galaidos and Galaidos challenges “Ready for round two, pick your battles carefully…” the two villains ready to fight end with a postcard memories shot from the backs of the Rangers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 31: Dante’s World Part III: Cimmerian Revelations: (Beelzasclug has been reborn after using Satron as his puppet to Reaccess earth with a true body, the Hundred Ranger Army couldn’t be any more divided as Monsters and Generals are not just attacking New Age Chicago, but all across the world (from California, to New York, to Japan, to Europe, to China). To make matters worse, Rage Dragons used by Luusafar are being sent as fast as the The Hundred Ranger Army defeat sets of henchmen, generals, and monsters. However, the six Rangers of the Crystal Road are teamed up with Al and Marichi with a couple of surprises of their own. Their final battle against the Dante Himself; Beelzasclug, and his high ranking generals and a massive army of evil beasts is vastly approaching): The episode starts with the fall of Satron with him falling to RubyRanger and his last words being “Damn you…” RubyRanger saw in his eyes the last days on Kirama Star’s Side. Morleass IV and Norasan were playing swords and sorcery with some of their friends. The two wanted to aim for the high priest of Kirama Star. They trained hard on peaceful solutions to violent situations in a colorful forest. Norasan was about speed, strength, and victory, while Morleass was about intelligence and obedience. This went on to their adult years and lasted thousands of years, and trips to other planets. The training continued at the test to battle themselves with spears. Five Crystal based knights who would later have the powers of the Crystal Road Rangers in the present day. The two with their own battles with Morleass holding his spear down and Norasan was fighting violently with his duplicate opponent and the potential prince was in fast battling compared to his brother who had his opponent do nothing and his duplicate doing the same. Peter was thinking “What did he expect to accomplish by being this murderous? He had an outlook, he had ideals, and he suffered for it, and deserved all of it!” Then in comes the spirit of Beelzasclug rising from the ground and he picked up RubyRanger “You fell for my trap!” RubyRanger yelled “Son of a bitch! There’s no way you Satron dethroned you! In fact, you could have killed Satron in the first place!” Luusafar laughs at a higher level “Did you expect any better from the Dante! You’ve already lost, you naive little pizza delivery boy! No amount of Ketchup can save you now!” The rest of the Rangers get concerned and head for RubyRanger. TopazRanger led “Britty Peterroni is in trouble, we need to help him!” Alice threatens Edward “Call him that again, and I’ll shove you into a pit without touching you!” As the Rangers (Sans RubyRanger), are met with a fire enclosed ring with Galaidos, Gwei, and Mai with Galaidos declaring “I don’t think so!” TopazRanger denounces “Mother!? I thought you were defeated! Why do you think you will defeat us as if things were any different!” Mai points out “Look...” Galaidos shapeshifts into Zairados Reita, then goes into a human form to catch the Rangers off guard, and she pulls out her scythe and charges towards the Rangers in the conflict. EmeraldRanger shouts “You were Zairados all along? I can’t believe we trusted you!” SapphireRanger rages “You stupid joke, I shall make you suffer, I’ll turn your traitorous ass into space crud like your sister did with her “Living Sea”! You were a pure double agent for Dante!” Galaidos masks herself up again and calls “Oooooo Jaguar!” Jaguar the Chameleon (in his preferred “Tony Builds” form) comes from the roof of the cavern and takes PlatinumRanger “Let’s finish this Man to Man!” Then the two are in an undetectable location in one last fight. After missing for a chunk of time, Al and Marichi sneak out of their chambers to peek at their own heroes they created battling with Galaidos and her “Daughters”. Al asks “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Marichi sobs “Oh dear…” Meanwhile Luusafar sees a broken, unmorphed Peter “Suffer more Peteroni! Not even a Brit like you can make something as hilarious on UK TV! You don’t stand a chance anymore, you’re exhausted! You’re History!” Peter thinks “You are just a waste, I’m stronger than you, I’ll defeat Dante and his useless mooks like I did with Satron…” Luusafar orders Peter “Oh yeah? Try to Morph you brat.” Peter morphs attempts to morph, but ultimately fails. Luusafar cackles “Want Chigon? You’ll have to beat me first, and Dante has three saints left to defeat including me.” Unmorphed, Peter makes a leap of faith towards Luusafar and falls off the cliff to what could be his death. However Galaidos, Gwei, and Mai are struggling against their foes in what could be their final defeat. Galaidos flashes her third eye “Gwei, Mai, by the power of Nemesis, show us the truth of what you really are!” Gwei and Mai go into their berserk modes with fangs, claws, scars, and messy hair. Unlike the first round of the fight, they don’t speak in anything other than growls and hissing. They drop their ninja weapons in favor of their new feral nature. They strike at the Rangers are now in a messier situation. All four of the Rangers in the fight now have cracked helmets and PlatinumRanger is in an all new ordeal, a single shot to the death showdown. As time runs out for the other five Rangers, help comes to the Rangers, as Peter is joins with The MMPR Pink Ranger and Dino Thunder White Drago Ranger. Luusafar goes mad “Impossible! How is he still alive!” Luusafar goes on to summon his load of “Rage Dragons” “Listen to me all my Rage Dragons, the tables have turned, strike at the Hundred Ranger Army!” All across the world Rage Dragons attack the Power Rangers of the past and null the use of zords away from their sides. As the Rangers look in shock, one choice reaction goes as so;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Titanium Ranger: This is unreal!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dino Charge Red: Oh no…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninja Storm Blue: It’s only gonna Get worse from here, we need to attack as hard as possible!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As new Rage Dragons appear, so do even more Struggling (yet active) Rangers take things as hard as possible. Peter views the nightmare he’s going through and declares “You want ugly? I’m gonna take the bull by the horns, you’re gonna pay massively for the game you set Eddy, Jillgenev, Steven, Alice, and Goggles Man! Your beef has only started! So goodbye!” Peter jumps into the fight with Galaidos and morphs. Still in their damaged helmets, the other four strike at Berserk Gwei and Mai, as Peter prepares Al’s F1 Car illegitimately turned into a transforming Cannon. The five reunite as Peter calls, get away from Gwei and Mai, it’s Galaidos we’re aiming at!” The scope locks onto Galaidos as she does Dark Magic and The following dialogue perseus…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TopazRanger: Okay, let’s turn this witch to sand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AmethystRanger: Turn up this car’s Sterero!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EmeraldRanger: Alright! Ready!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SapphireRanger: Aim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RubyRanger: Fire!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galaidos dithers “Oh no! I’m dithering, Dithering My Imps! What a Worl…” As that fight was going on, the fight with Slayaiavinn and PlatinumRanger plays out like a western and Slayaiavinn starts “Draw!” Both shoot as the camera moves across the two opponents and it shows nothing has been hit. But in the sideways view, Slayaiavinn gets sparks all around his body. Just as it shows his “Tony Builds” Human form one last time as he screams “Curses! Hunter has found his prey!!” PlatinumRanger kicks Slayaiavinn into the infinite waters “Told ya Lunch is over when it’s high noon!” Meanwhile; a quick fight is seen when The Dino Thunder White Drago Ranger goes into Super Dino Mode and MMPR Pink Ranger is given the Green Ranger Armor for the final fight Luusafar! Luusafar is finally defeated with MMPR Pink putting her borrowed Dragon Dagger into her Power Bow “Crystal Road Descendants, watch this…” The Six Rangers (including a returned PlatinumRanger) watch carefully, and Luusafar is shot and falls into an abyss to what seems like no end. Gwei and Mai try to get revenge in their imp forms, but turn into light particles after reverting to their human forms and Al watches the two girls “Oh my, they weren’t Gwei and Mai after all, they were just….  just…..” Marichi tries to finish “Fakes?” Al and Marichi see the remains of Gwei and Mai, and obtain their remains, they were just the Sun Amber, and Moon Pearl. Upon obtaining the items, Marichi requests “Shall We?” Al accepts “Let’s shall!”Al uses his Sun Amber with Marichi using her Moon Pearl “Power of the Skies, Take us to the Crystal Road!” Al turns into SunRanger (Essentially the imaginary Kiramei Gold) and Marichi transforms into MoonRanger (An original ranger with A White Color Scheme, Armored Skirt, a cross shaped stripes as opposed to the single stripe of the rest of Rangers, and having purple accents complete with an enclosed goggles (a la PlatinumRanger/KirameiSilver) with pink eyes. SunRanger cheers “Cool, We’re Power Rangers, let’s kick some butt!” MoonRanger tells her newly morphed Ranger “That’s cool, just remove the scarf, it’s a tad Dorky!” The Montage Features the fight at a certain climax as narration starts:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Eight Rangers of Crystal Road are formed, Peter, Edward, Jill, Steven, Alice, David, Al, and Marichi are set to arrive at their final battle! All Peter can think of was the Time he he saved Jill from turning into a zombie from the powers of Nöelledra. Likewise, Jill thought of the time she went mad over bad dreams and got over them thanks to Alice. Alice remembered the time she was turning into a rat thanks to Phlotosnap, but was saved with the help of Jill, and Edward. Edward got ecstatic when he teamed up with Steven to defeat a crazed Double of Bellethal and made it through in one piece. Steven ran with his seven partners as he saved David and Al’s grandpa from his control and lost with a whole world’s worth of Cockatiels destroying New Age Chicago. David looked back not just defeating his lifelong enemy of Jaguar the Chameleon, but the point of reaching limits after running to Kansi and his journey to gain the Rangers' trust again! Marichi was thinking how she was turned evil by The Gwei and Mai-Magnavore Alliance, and learned who to truly trust. Finally Al became friends with cockatiels with him having a whole squad of them when the time comes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the escape from Nemesis Star territory, they reach a roof of a building with the sight of Dante’s Army turning into sludge and Elgar dashing with Chigon “Didn’t forget this, did ya?” SunRanger grabs the Moonlit Teardrop and PlatinumRanger tells his cousin “Just shove him off the building once he’s done.” MoonRanger agrees “Okay!” Elgar gets hit off the building to the remains of the former villains and as the sludge like blobs all over the world comes into a center point, it’s official, Dante has came back, with the words on a black background saying “To be concluded”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Episode 32: Dante’s World Part IV: Power Rangers Forever: (Dante has finally come for one final battle, the Hundred Ranger Army is heavily Bruised and scarred, but the four founding members are still active. Amongst the fight, hard decisions have to be made as the final battle with Bellethal waits to be settled, and sacrifices will be made. This is a grand climax at the battle and after the battle!): After seeing the horror of Dante’s revival, the Rangers immediately head to their Megazord, but there’s a final obstacle; Bellethal. She requests “Well, Well, Well, Brit Boy and friends. You do realize I’m on you. The final key to the castle has yet to be used, that key is me. Now let’s settle the score personally. So shall I call you Ketchup Boy, or the Pizza Lad?” RubyRanger fights back with “Well, I’m no crybaby like you think I am so…” Bellethal captures her imminent opponent “Too late, now we fight!” The whip changed into a kendama toy and captured Peter. But is immediately broken by a familiar face ready to fight; The Quantum Ranger! He challenges Bellethal “I’m not letting your hands on our ally, it’s time to see ya challenge me mono y mono!” Bellethal yells “Let the Brit fight his own battles!” Red Koragg (from Power Rangers Mystic Force) Shielded RubyRanger as Bellethal denounces his opponent “Want me to fight my own battles? Go ahead, I’m the purest leader there is! Only here, I’m not your target!” Bellethal, in shock; responds “What?” Quantum Ranger is later joined by SunRanger and MoonRanger as they land on the road. Bellethal taunts “You don’t know if I’m the real Bellethal, or even if it’s…” turning into three copies and continuing “...one of us three!” SunRanger pulls out the fire arrow and plays the game out “Oh yeah? Feel the burns!” Bellethal gets fire on her clothes with her doubles and mumbles “You are just so stupid!! It was none of us, we were doubles this whole time!!” Bellethal reveals herself at the top of the building she started the fight at and teased “How dumb are you, you old men?” MoonRanger tells her advirsary “The question truly is How Dumb are you!?” Bellethal looks back and sees a mirror behind MoonRanger then cries “Huh, I’ve got no reflection. I’m the real deal…” SunRanger pokes at Bellethal “That’s right, and best of all, you haven’t even created another double, and doing so is impossible since if we see your reflection, we know it’s a fake!” MoonRanger pulls out her wand and turns it into a gymnastics ribbon and punches her in the face. However, the Zord fight isn’t going so good, as The Zords are losing. Peter is pondering “Why did Kimberly us to watch her fire her bow at Luusafar?” Then a flashback clip of the MMPR Pink Ranger and Dino Thunder White Drago Ranger defeating Luusafar at the Rangers’ eyes, and thinks back to Elgar giving him Chigon. Once the flashback is over Peter thinks “That’s right, Together, everything is more, gotta use Chigon on Beelzasclug. He’s still too powerful though, but I must win, there’s gotta be more.” Bellethal warns her opponents with her golf club “Are you this pathetic? Are you just gonna delay your destruction? If I can’t kill you, then the Cimmerian Planet heading towards earth will!” Bellethal is fired with a chest beam from SunRanger as he announces “Good Morning, the forecast calls for a lot of sunshine!” MoonRanger turns her wand into lipstick to turn into a pink beam saber. Striking Bellethal several times with Quantum Ranger pulling out his Megabattle Armor ready. Quantum Ranger Takes on Bellethal and strikes her with his best. SunRanger and MoonRanger team up to form the Star Star by Combining the Life Arrow and Love Wand. Then Bellethal tells her opponents “You freaks, you’ll die in a matter of a single hour.” As she gets destroyed a time marker Displays “57 minutes left”. Peter uses all his energy he can with Chigon (As he also gains a pair of Rainbow Wings) and targets the head of Beelzasclug, it’s charged, turns into a second Diamond Colossus Megazord; and seems to have knocked his helmet off. However, it’s anything but… His Reptilian true face is shown as he came out “I am Lokar! A god amongst god, this is my true form, from Maligore, to the remains of Shadowborg, to the Gem I was trapped for many years ago found by Thrax only to be captured and released away from the flesh and blood of Rita and Zedd, archaeological digs linked to those no good doers at CARAT, to the form as I am now, I AM NEMESIS STAR! I fused with a whole planet and was in this by the help of you Peter, you summoned Nemesis Star, and I will win!!” A beam that can be seen from the entire Midwest United States is shown from the Founding Members of the Hundred Ranger Army (Lost Galaxy’s Magna Defender, Time Force’s Quantum Ranger, Ninja Storm’s Green Samurai Ranger, and Dino Thunder’s White Drago Ranger) with a time marker showing “51 Minutes Left” and the four head to the phenomenon and the scene changes with the marker listing “43 minutes left” Nemesis Lokar started absorbing the Rangers powers from the mouth and forcing Peter, Edward, Jill, Steve, Alice, and David to unmorph and as he was getting SunRanger and MoonRanger, he was struck at the Head by a mysterious figure. The Magna Defender as Ginga Sakuretsu was playing. He claims to Lokar “Not Today, Bug!” The three other founding members of the Army of Rangers appear. With a “41 minutes left” mark on the screen. Then Galaidos teams up with Lokar and revives the Four Dark Saints of Dante! The Four Legacy Rangers charge at the battlefield and Peter tells Nemesis Lokar “You may have destroyed our Powers, but we’re still Power Rangers in our hearts, let’s settle this and as godly as possible, Peter Lewis; RubyRanger!” and Morphs through his link to the Ruby Crystal Goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other five main Rangers show the same basic role call Process:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was one who wanted to be a Power Ranger to hit people and I will not do evil as a Ranger for Justice! Edward Choi; TopazRanger”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peterroni, Ed, Nerd Boy Steve, Alice, and Spikes are my friends! You hurt them, and we hurt you! Jill Turgenev; EmeraldRanger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved being an introvert and not having earth destroy me before I became a warrior and realized the ones of our planet can’t be impacted unless we do something! Steven McDouglas; SapphireRanger”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was lucky to meet not just a single man but five of them and I’m glad they’re in our world! Men and Women of the earth are the mightiest of links that have birthed us originally! Alice Wilson, AmethystRanger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do it all together, Together we stand,  Away we fall! I originally had the hots for Alice and I wanted to live my fantasy as a Power Ranger since I was a kid! Beyond the pride, greed, and lust, there must come Humility, Charity, and Chastity! David Spike; PlatinumRanger!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the six finally morphed SunRanger sends in “We’re Power Rangers, We’re at you baddies time to end this” MoonRanger “We’re Power Rangers, Time to Suffer you all!” Then the Eight Rangers of Crystal Road and the Four Founders of the Hundred Ranger Army release the major announcement “Power Rangers Forever!!” Complete with the timestamp at “37 minutes left” With Colored Explosions when they pose. Necrokras are attacking the Rangers as Galaidos and the Four Dark Saints of Nemesis Charge. SunRanger and PlatinumRanger slide across and attack Slayaiavinn as PlatinumRanger excites “Ain’t we Metal? You ain’t” leaving him to be destroyed! MoonRanger and AmethystRanger Use a combined movement of MoonRanger’s Wand (that turns into a Gymnastics Ribbon) and traps Bellethal’s Whip only for AmethystRanger skids across the tied strings and She kicks Bellethal “Jumping the Shark, How ‘bout jumping the beams!” The next tag team is SapphireRanger and White Drago Ranger against Luusafar with their blades. Even claiming “They say don’t cross the beams, Ha!! We’ve crossed the Swords, now say hello to a Slice of Life” and Luusafar is now destroyed after uttering “I Regret Nothing!” After that, It’s TopazRanger and Quantum Ranger. They shot their guns at Satron “Robot Overlords, you will never get us on target!” Ultimately destroying him. With a time stamp posted as “16 minutes left” Galaidos is having her embers blocked by Green Samurai Ranger’s sword and once in Super Mode, EmeraldRanger claims to “You’re too slow, Ghouly!” Galaidos teases “Oh am I? Or is the undead yet to come!?” Galaidos sends the heads of Calicardi, Joykal, Phlotosnap, Choo Choo Boy, Boompin, and Scrumbag. The heads have their eyes glow and petriphy both Green Rangers! However; White Drago Ranger (in Super Dino Mode) and TopazRanger jump in and TopazRanger jokes “You know what you should know about me! I’m a professional and Achievement Loaded Zombie Apocalypse Survivor!” Drago Ranger and Samurai Ranger slice across the head of Galaidos followed by EmeraldRanger holding two guns (with one borrowed from TopazRanger). Jill finishes the witch “Sorry Gal, I don’t see much of a future for ya!”, with the guns aimed at Galaidos’ third eye. Finally, Magna Defender and RubyRanger blast at the head of Nemesis Lokar and with a time limit of 2 minutes left. They use their sword strikes to weaken the Demon Lord and the Formula 1 Car Al won was sent with a transformation into the Crystal Racer Cannon as The Rangers lock on, but Nemesis Lokar has his own charging beam and they pull things to their abducted limit as RubyRanger releases “C’mon!” The charging beam goes higher as the Crystal Road Rangers have their powers fading away and Peter (with the four Moonlit Teardrops powering the attack) rages “C’mon!!” Then the attacks go into beam struggle mode and a the “8 seconds left” time stamp is placed as the Cimmerian Planet gets ever so closer, yet a massive explosion is created as the 8 Rangers are in a sacred chamber where Magna Defender offers:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My 8 children, Lokar is gone, but that doesn’t mean Lokar won’t return, the legend can continue, but you must be dedicated to fight forever! However, live as typical humans, and you’ll no longer have your powers and earth will move on like nothing ever happened. It’s your choice Peter, Edward, Jill, Steven, Alice, David, Al, and Marichi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter comes deeper into the sanctuary, then Jill is sobbing “Don’t go…” then Edward insists to Peter “Look Pete-Slice, if you stay a Power Ranger, Jill can’t become the one to grow old with you. If you don’t, then your dream won’t be fulfilled, choose wisely.” Peter heads closer but the scene is cut towards the digging site that started the series and A Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, Amethyst, Amber, and Pearl are layer on the ground and a capsule puts a figure into the ground as David relieves “That was fun, we should do it again.” As the Rangers continue their lives, Edward plays Virtual On against a professional gamer and his inspiration/Rival; Donald West, Jill goes to her life as a varsity athlete with Cheerleading, Gymnastics, and Rugby as a young girl known as Sarah gets her rugby ball signed by Jill, Edward learns swordsmanship in Scotland to be the ideal actor for an unnamed movie, and Jill Draws pictures of “Dream of the Red Chamber” whistling “Go Go Power Rangers!” Later at Christmas, Peter sleeps as he was eating a cake and Jill scolding “Dammit, I told ya not to snack on all those cookies!” Peter acts alarmed “Oh my, what did I just dream of? Something about me being a Power Ranger?” Jill Giggled “Only you can tell us.” Al comes into the table with a Christmas Bucket of Chicken from Billy Bob Cluck’s Chicken Shack as he pants “Sorry y’all, Eddy wasn’t keeping his hands off our grub until it became his grub in his part.” David ballet spins around Peter and Jill “Oooooo Mistletoe…. time to kiss!” Peter wonders “Kiss or Cheek?” Jill responds “Either will do…” The two teenage sweethearts kiss then Jill laughs “Oh you’re so full of yourself lifelong neighbor. Say, what was your wish all those months ago?” Peter chuckles “I don’t wanna tell any of ya, whether it came true or not.” The camera zooms into the wrist of Jill with her morpher still intact  followed by a zoom into the wrist of Peter (likewise with his morpher). Later that night, the couple walk towards a large Christmas Tree at New Age Chicago as “Silent Night” plays across the snowy roads. The Series ends with the Christmas Tree lights up and the 8 Rangers of Crystal Road are displayed as constellations with a slow paced version of “Go Go Power Rangers” plays and across the lights of New Age Chicago are seen in various parts of the city powered by memories of the many fights Power Ranger teams had over the years.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>